Interrupciones
by KittyEvey
Summary: La agente de cabello negro, hija de una embajadora prominente norteamericana, se animó a acercarse a donde estaba JJ. Tentativamente extendió su mano para tomarla del hombro como gesto de solidaridad, aunque sus deseos la llevaban a querer abrazarla de manera arrebatada. Empieza muy T, dado los temas, puede que sea M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Tal como les comentaba en mi perfil, ahora incursiono con esta historia, que será de varios capítulos, teniendo como protagonistas a Jennifer Jareau y Emily Prentiss. La canción que me llevó a construirla es "Crash my party" interpretada por Luke Bryan. Sí, puedo imaginarme algunos ojos sorprendidos, es un cantante country, pero ya se imaginarán, la música no tiene fronteras y llega en los momentos más inesperados._

 _En esta ocasión, no uso la perspectiva de ninguno de los personajes, resolví contarla en tercera persona, desde afuera, para ver qué nos podían "platicar" las protagonistas._

 _Espero les entretenga, sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Sin más, aquí el comienzo de la historia._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 1_

Una semana más, dos casos cerrados que dejaron, como era usual, sabor agridulce, pero debían convencerse que la balanza se inclinaba al lado positivo si se logra parar al asesino y salvar a dos hermanas víctimas de un pariente. Los escritorios sólo eran ocupados por el equipo de Aaron Hotchner, los otros ya hacía rato que habían abandonado el edificio de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento.

\- Hey, Princesa, ¿nos vemos en el bar?

Emily Prentiss sonrió cansada, revisando sus pertenencias, era fin de semana y habría que cambiar lo que traía en la mochila de viaje. Asintió en silencio, aceptando la invitación de su mejor amigo. Muchos hubieran creído que terminarían involucrándose en más de una manera, pero la agente especial tenía claro una cosa: los hombres, podrían estar clasificados en buenos amigos o formidables cretinos; las mujeres, podrían ser todo un asunto distinto, y meterla en problemas, si permitía que sus defensas quedaran abajo.

Suspiró mientras subía las cosas al coche, repasó mentalmente a cada uno de los miembros de su unidad, que a estas alturas, después de tantos años trabajando juntos, con varios secretos compartidos y confiando su vida unos a otros, se habían convertido en su familia: Reid los acompañaría en el bar, igual que Penélope y su prometido. Rossi se había retirado temprano a recuperar sus preciadas horas de sueño. Hotch y JJ fueron a casa en cuanto tocaron tierra para ir a ver a sus respectivos hijos. Sonrió ante la imagen de JJ, al recordar cómo se le iluminaba el rostro cada que se conectaba vía video llamada con su hijo Henry, quien oficialmente era ahijado de Reid y Penélope, pero lo cierto es que todos en la unidad lo consentían, incluido el hijo del propio Hotch; y JJ tenía problemas para poder disciplinar a su hijo ante tanto adulto que le llenaba de atenciones.

Subió a su Volvo azul marino, cuatro puertas; si algo le enseñó vivir tantos años en Europa es que algunas marcas de carro eran para toda la vida. Afortunadamente era azul, aunque obscuro, no era el monótono negro oficial gubernamental de los vehículos que tenían que usar en cada uno de los casos para su transporte. Verificó su imagen en el espejo, otra vez una rubia de ojos azules se escurrió en su pensamiento, ¿cómo estará en casa? ¿traerá el cabello suelto o sujetado hacia atrás? Si está con Henry, seguro lo trae recogido, al estar con un infante saludable y deportista como él, no es práctico tener el cabello expuesto. Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono, utilizó la tecnología del coche para no ocupar sus manos mientras manejaba.

\- ¿Emily?

La agente de cabello obscuro reconoció la voz, con tono desconcertado, pero esa sutileza en su tono era inconfundible, al menos para ella.

\- ¿JJ?

\- Sí, oye, si tienes planes para ir al bar, no te preocupes, pero, si tienes oportunidad, pasa por mi casa.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, no, bueno…

La usualmente segura agente rubia Jennifer Jareau estaba teniendo problemas para ser clara al hablar. Eso era preocupante, considerando que era el enlace entre los departamentos policiacos que pedían ayuda a la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento y las familias de las víctimas; su oficio era comunicarse con claridad y templanza. Emily frenó en la esquina, y observó las señales de tránsito. Cuidando no causar un accidente, maniobró para tomar rumbo a la casa de JJ, por esta ocasión los chicos podrían quedarse esperando, ella y sus amigos pondrían a temblar el infierno en otro momento si JJ necesitaba ahora su ayuda.

\- Estoy de camino, JJ, si el tráfico me lo permite, estoy contigo en 45 minutos.

Emily distinguió que al otro lado del auricular, JJ tragó saliva y suspiró.

\- Gracias, Em

\- No tienes de qué, querida, nos vemos en un momento.

Al cortar la llamada, la agente de cabello obscuro marcó otro teléfono. Ni siquiera esperó a que su atlético amigo la saludara.

\- Morgan

\- Princesa

\- Escucha, no podré estar con ustedes…

Penélope al oír quien era, le pidió a Morgan que pusiera el teléfono en altavoz. El agente moreno la interrumpió.

\- Estás en altavoz, princesa, Penélope quiere decirte algo.

Emily se interrumpió para saludar a García.

\- Hola, Pen

\- Hey, Em, ¿te habló JJ?

\- Sí, por eso les llamaba, no podré estar con ustedes.

\- Qué bueno que vas con ella, no se escuchaba bien, pero me hizo prometerle que me relajaría con mi prometido.

\- No te preocupes, si algo sucede les llamo, ¡gracias, amigos!

\- No tienes de qué, princesa, por favor, cumple tu promesa de decirnos si JJ necesita algo.

\- Claro.

Colgó y siguió buscando rutas rápidas para llegar a casa de JJ. Se adentró al centro de la ciudad, estando en rojo el semáforo, le permitió observar sus alrededores. Localizó su bar favorito, sonrió ante el recuerdo de una noche de chicas compartida con García y JJ. En la siguiente cuadra, distinguió un restaurante que quería probar, desearía invitar a JJ una noche a cenar ahí ¿qué tipo de ropa usaría JJ? Usualmente era muy conservadora en el trabajo, todas eran conservadoras en el trabajo, pero definitivamente, la agente Jennifer Jareau, en su faceta personal, encontraba el equilibrio sutil entre conservadora e interesante. Dio vuelta por una glorieta que le permitió tener a la vista los edificios más importantes de la ciudad. No importaba cuántas veces haya recorrido la ruta para encontrarse con aquella fotografía, el núcleo del país, sus lugares, lo que significaban para la nación, pues, aunque no se consideraba una persona fanática del sueño americano, invariablemente sentía algo en su corazón al ver todos aquellos símbolos históricos. Pero nada como lo que le hacía sentir la agente especial Jennifer Jareau: no eran mariposas en el estómago, a veces pensaba que eran parvadas de pájaros; en otras ocasiones, era tan intensa la sensación de emociones que creía estar ebria, pues tartamudeaba, se ponía torpe al hablar o manipular objetos; y otras tantas, cuando ella era el motivo de una sonrisa o percibía el roce no intencionado de su colega en alguna parte de su cuerpo, su pecho estallaba en alegría.

Por fin la agente de cabello negro llegó a su destino. Su corazón saltaba un poco más rápido al aproximarse a la puerta de la pequeña casa clásica de dos plantas de JJ, cálida desde el exterior, como su propietaria. Exhalando aire, levantó la mano para tocar el timbre. Se escuchó el típico ding dong y sin tardar mucho, se escucharon los pasos de JJ recorrer el pequeño vestíbulo de madera.

Al abrir la puerta apareció un rostro con los ojos enrojecidos, irritado de las mejillas, todos síntomas de que su dueña había llorado.

* * *

 **A/N** : ¿Qué les pareció? Agradecería sus comentarios, hace tiempo que no escribía y me gustaría saber si les sigue entreteniendo o si el desarrollo de la historia les está pareciendo suficiente para engancharse ;) _**KEy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Sólo les recuerdo que en esta historia las protagonistas son Jennifer Jareau y Emily Prentiss de Criminal Minds. La canción que me llevó a construirla es "Crash my party" interpretada por Luke Bryan._

 _Gracias, Sel por ser la primera en dejar un comentario, espero este capítulo te siga enganchando ;)_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 2_

La rubia agente apenas le dirigió una media sonrisa a Emily a manera de saludo, luego se dio la media vuelta. La recién llegada, aunque no tenía mucha información de lo que sucedía, supuso que JJ estaba en modo automático, ese donde uno actúa por mero instinto, porque son tantas las emociones y lo que corre en la cabeza de uno, que el individuo se deja guiar por mero reflejo. Dejó que la señora de la casa se fuera, ella se encargó de asegurarse de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada. La agente originaria de Pennsylvania ya se encaminaba a la cocina para preparar algo que todavía desconocía, era lo que se hacía cuando se tenía alguien invitado en casa. No le gustaba que la vieran vulnerable, menos con el rostro irritado por el llanto.

\- JJ

Le dijo Emily casi en un susurro cuando la alcanzó en la cocina. La compañera de equipo anfitriona decidió qué podía hacer para ofrecer a su visitante; sacó unas tazas de la alacena para acercarlas a la máquina de café que ocupaba el centro del mueble. Emily buscó otra forma de aproximarse, no podía perder la oportunidad que Jennifer le revelaba: por segunda ocasión en toda su relación laboral, había dejado una rendija para entrar a su espacio íntimo. La verdad, la chica rubia tampoco sabía por dónde empezar, no estaba acostumbrada a abrir su corazón, exponer su vida privada. Sólo una ocasión anterior lo había hecho, había compartido sus inquietudes a esa misma mujer alta y de modales elegantes aprendidos en la infancia; eso permitió que le salvaran la vida; rudamente había aprendido que en ocasiones es bueno confiar en las personas que están cerca de uno. Aunque le había hablado a Penélope como primera opción, lo cierto es que era a aquella ex agente de la Interpol a la que le podía confiar lo que le sucedía, aunque no encontrara las palabras para comenzar a compartirlo. Aún sin voltear, JJ empezó a preparar café. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de guitarra. No necesitaba preguntar lo que le gustaba a su amiga a esas horas de la noche y en fin de semana, un cremoso capuchino era su elección para comenzar a dejar atrás los días de trabajo.

\- ¿Henry?

Emily intentó de nuevo con voz amable. Finalmente los hombros de la agente de baja estatura se relajaron al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

\- Ya está dormido, y cuando él duerme, podría estallar una bomba y no se daría cuenta.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con la garganta casi cerrada. Detuvo sus movimientos. Ambas recordaron aquella ocasión en que unos asaltabancos hicieron estallar bombas en una serie de robos; en el último robo, Will fue gravemente herido de bala, JJ salvó a su hijo de una de las delincuentes que lo tenía raptado en su propia casa y Emily, cuando el FBI irrumpió en el banco, salvó la vida del ex policía de Nueva Orleans al desactivar una bomba que los malhechores habían montado en su cuerpo como última treta. Una noche después, el sureño se casaría con JJ, y Emily se retiraría por un tiempo de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento para trabajar para la Interpol en la oficina de Londres.

Fue una época difícil para Emily, porque sabía que su mejor amiga y por quien estaba desarrollando sentimientos románticos, estaría entregada en los brazos de Will, así que tendría que conformarse con el agradecimiento eterno de JJ por haber salvado al padre de su hijo. Con todo, al menos seguiría siendo la mejor amiga de la chica experta en comunicación interinstitucional. Pero a veces dolía, por estar tan cerca y tan lejos. Haciendo una comparación, puede que esto doliera más: ver a su rubia amada turbada por una razón aún desconocida, la sensación fue similar como aquella conversación que sostuvieron en el avión camino a Londres.

La agente de cabello negro, hija de una embajadora prominente norteamericana, se animó a acercarse a donde estaba JJ. Tentativamente extendió su mano para tomarla del hombro como gesto de solidaridad, aunque sus deseos la llevaban a querer abrazarla de manera arrebatada. Su colega de equipo, más joven y rubia, al sentir la calidez del gesto de Emily rompió en llanto, así, parada, apretando la taza en una mano y la otra llevándosela al rostro. La agente de mayor edad esperó paciente, era hábil en saberle dar espacio a su mejor amiga, ella tenía su propio tiempo, no había que presionarla.

Por fin subsidió el llanto, Jennifer jaló unas toallas de cocina desechables y se limpió la nariz. El ruido fue tan sonoro que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

\- Lo siento.

Emily correspondió su sonrisa de manera amable, no burlona.

\- No tienes de qué disculparte.

La agente más alta siguió con su mano en el hombro de JJ, ella, por mero instinto de protección, cruzó los brazos, levantó el rostro y suspiró al tiempo que tornó su rostro para encontrar la mirada interesada de Emily.

\- Will y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

\- Oh, JJ

Emily se quedó corta de palabras, un tanto por sorpresa, un tanto por no saber qué más decir. En el fondo no lo sentía, antes era un alivio saber que JJ ya no estaría junto a Will, le reconfortaba saber que ya no existirían noches donde se torturaba pensando en que él podría estar amándola. Sin embargo, pronto la invadió el arrepentimiento ¿acaso no le importaba el dolor de su más preciada colega? Él era el papá de Henry, y el pequeño sufriría por la separación, y más importante, ¿qué tanto afectaría a JJ? ¿todavía lo amaba? Inmediatamente se regañó, debía mostrarse más solidaria, ¡por los cielos!, era su mejor amiga y se estaba derrumbando en aquel momento. Del hombro, su mano bajó acariciando el brazo de JJ, hasta el codo de la agente rubia, ella se acercó un poco más al cuerpo delgado de la experimentada criminóloga, para hacer una confesión.

\- Tarde o temprano sucedería, nunca me acabó de perdonar que le mintiera, y que, aunque no fue mi culpa, perdiera a mi hija en la misión de Medio Oriente.

Entonces, Emily, sin timidez alguna, arrastró contra su cuerpo a la vulnerable JJ, si no hacía algo, seguro colapsaría en medio de la cocina. La chica de Pennsylvania no se resistió al gesto, se dejó llevar por aquellos brazos que la harían pegarse a la agente más alta. Lloró con intensidad, refugiándose en el hombro de su mejor amiga, intentando lavarse toda culpabilidad, queriéndose liberar de todo ese peso que ella misma había traído a su relación con Will, y que los había llevado hasta aquel punto de quiebre.

\- Shhh, te tengo

Susurró Emily al oído de JJ, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, como cuando se consuela a un niño, al tiempo que besaba lo que podía alcanzar de su frente y su sien, para transmitirle tranquilidad. "Te tengo", fueron las mismas palabras que la ex agente de la Interpol usó cuando detuvo a Jareau de caer del edificio cuando golpeó al traidor que buscaba la información del programa Integrity. Aquellas dos simples palabras, repentinamente, habían interrumpido el hilo de pensamiento de JJ, que se recriminaba constantemente desde que habló con Will por la tarde, el ser la responsable de que se terminara la relación con su todavía marido. Reconoció el calor de aquellas manos que la detuvieron al filo de la azotea, percibió la misma preocupación por su bienestar, cuando Emily la desataba de las cadenas con las que la había atado el terrorista, sabía por aquel abrazo que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos obscuros, en verdad la tenía, la podría sostener a pesar de lo que fuera.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : ¿Qué les sigue pareciendo? Sus comentarios e impresiones son bienvenidas, gracias, **KEy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: La tercera entrega de la historia. No sean tímidos y dejen sus comentarios, gracias a quienes ya los dejaron, continúen haciéndolo para saber qué les parece la trama ;)_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 3_

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, Emily sólo quería reconfortar de la mejor manera a JJ. Eventualmente, la agente de cabello obscuro dedujo que la rubia ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, percibió en su propio hombro un suspiro, y ya no sentía el temblor de aquella cabeza atribulada. Su abrazo ahora era menos aferrado, aunque seguía firme. Se separó de ella un poco, apenas para maniobrar y acercarle más servilletas de cocina para que se limpiara el rostro.

\- Oh, Em, mira cómo te he dejado la ropa.

Observó la agente rubia el hombro de su amiga. Tenía manchones obscuros de humedad por sus lágrimas, mezclados con el poco maquillaje que se había transferido de su rostro a la blusa que no era de tela barata. Emily sonrió intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Hey, no te preocupes, es fin de semana y toda mi ropa tiene que pasar por la lavandería.

La agente rubia le pegó en el hombro de manera juguetona. Las dos se percataron en ese momento que seguían abrazadas, JJ tenía todo el frente de su cuerpo recargado sobre el frente de la ex agente de la Interpol, sus manos sobre el torso de Emily, alisando la blusa, y su contraparte, rodeaba el cuerpo de la más pequeña, con sus manos colocadas en la baja espalda, muy cerca de la cintura. No se sentían incómodas, era un abrazo cálido, seguro, lleno de cariño, como si ese lugar fuera al que pertenecieran de manera natural. De pronto la realidad golpeó a Jareau: Prentiss era una colega de trabajo, ella tenía un hijo que dormía en la segunda planta y estaban en aquella postura porque pronto se divorciaría.

Emily percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de la agente más joven y en esos ojos azules rodeados de párpados hinchados por el llanto. Supuso lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza y el corazón de la mujer rubia. Aflojó el abrazo para dejarla ir, no quería que JJ se confundiera e hiciera más difícil la situación por la que estaba atravesando. Como quiera, ella misma había decidido que su amor fuera más bien platónico, no deseaba arriesgar nada que propiciara alejarse de su mejor amiga; ya había sucedido una vez y no sabía si podría soportarlo una segunda. La chica de Pennsylvania medio sonrió para disimular su conflicto interno. Deseaba no separarse de su mejor amiga, pero algo no encajaba bien, no le parecía lógico haber recuperado mucho de su tranquilidad relativamente pronto, a pesar de la inminente ruptura de su familia.

\- Capuchino, ¿verdad?

\- Como siempre para las noches de descanso, gracias por recordarlo.

Contestó Emily, aligerando el ambiente. En silencio JJ preparó el café, para servirlo en las tazas que había sacado hace rato de la alacena. Trataba de sacudirse la sensación de tibieza del cuerpo de Emily, pero la mirada atenta de su colega mientras hacía el café, no ayudaba en absoluto. La tensión crecía por algo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a acotar, y la hija de la embajadora comenzaba a inquietarse por el bienestar de la otra mujer, leía el lenguaje corporal de Jareau que demostraba que no estaba cómoda.

\- Mientras terminas ese cremoso capuchino, iré a ver cómo está Henry, además, no sería mala idea que te pusieras en ropa más cómoda, ya estás en casa y necesitas descansar.

Le pareció buena idea acercarse y darle un pequeño apretón de manos en el antebrazo a su anfitriona, era algo inocente que podría ayudar a relajar la tensión que se construyó ante el mutuo desconcierto por ese abrazo reconfortante que compartieron. Tampoco quería que JJ sintiera que la estaba evadiendo después del acercamiento tan significativo en sus espacios personales, no pretendía romper la confianza que se había construido. La agente de Pennsylvania vio cómo desaparecía Emily tras la puerta de la cocina pequeña; escuchó sus pasos rítmicos subiendo la escalera. Soltó un suspiro que ni sabía estaba conteniendo. Agradeció secretamente que su colega de la Unidad fuera a verificar cómo estaba su hijo; necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

Prentiss llegó a la recámara de Henry, notando que el pequeño estaba bajo una tienda de campaña, atrás de la cama, hecha de manera improvisada con su cobertor y abajo se notaba una pequeña luz que bailaba de un lugar a otro. Se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo, para no asustarlo.

\- ¡Hola, amigo!

Henry se descubrió la cabeza y la luz de la lámpara brilló en el rostro de Emily.

\- ¡Hola, Em!

Había algo en la voz de Henry cuando decía su diminutivo, que hacía que su corazón se derritiera en ternura. En verdad quería a este chico, en mucho porque era el vivo retrato de JJ y otro tanto porque tenía su propia simpatía. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, para luego sentarse junto a él encima del tapete, recargándose en la parte lateral de la cama, e inspeccionar lo que leía.

\- ¿No te interrumpo?

Preguntó amablemente la adulta. El chiquillo sacudió con firmeza la cabeza indicando un "no".

\- ¿Qué lees, Henry?

Henry le extendió el libro para que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos, a veces eso era lo más práctico, sobre todo cuando tu vocabulario no es tan amplio como el de los adultos.

\- ¿Bob el constructor?

\- Sí, te explica cómo componer las cosas.

Emily sonrió mientras ojeaba el pequeño libro. Repentinamente le asaltó la curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres componer, Henry?

El pequeño de seis años suspiró y se agachó, observando sus manitas. La mujer de cabello obscuro se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

Algo había en aquella amiga de su mamá que le permitía decirle todo. El niño rubio volvió a suspirar y sus ojos se levantaron para ver el rostro de Emily. Ahora estaban a punto de desbordar lágrimas.

\- Mis papás… mis papás no están bien, pelean mucho, y mi mamá se pone triste. Sé que hoy mi papá no va a dormir aquí. Quiero saber si las cosas se pueden componer.

Al escuchar aquello, la agente especial Prentiss, que tenía tantos años revisando asesinatos brutales, construyendo gruesas paredes emocionales para que no le afectaran, no pudo evitar ser solidaria con el infante, sabía lo que era vivir con una pareja de padres en constante conflicto. Aquellos ojos llorosos la desarmaron por completo, decidió contener el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado para mostrarle a Henry que podía apoyarse en ella.

\- Oh, pequeño…

Se interrumpió para extenderle los brazos, que espontáneamente aceptó Henry para refugiarse en su regazo.

\- …sí, las cosas van a componerse, de una u otra manera, lo verás.

El pequeño ahora sollozaba en su hombro, el opuesto al de su madre, pero de la misma manera se refugiaba buscando consuelo y respuestas. Dejó que se desahogara, acarició su cabello y besó su frente, de manera maternal. Aunque no era una creyente, tuvo que agradecer a quien fuera por aquellas dos personas que confiaban en ella, se sentía bendecida por ser la persona con la que contaban para llorar y mostrarse vulnerables.

\- Mírame, Henry.

Le dijo en voz tranquila la agente especial al escuchar que el niño ya se había calmado. El pequeño la vio al rostro, directamente a sus ojos obscuros.

\- Tus papás te aman con todo su corazón, y ellos van a platicar, y van a tratar de arreglar las cosas para todos, van a platicar entre ellos y van a platicar contigo, para ver cuál es la mejor manera de componer las cosas.

El niño la escuchó con atención, igual que JJ, que estaba en el pasillo. Cuando pasaba a su recámara para ponerse ropa más cómoda, escuchó los sollozos de su hijo, sintió un apretón en el pecho. Se quedó suspendida en el momento al reconocer aquella voz con dolor, dejándose caer recargada en la pared, mordiéndose los labios para que no la escucharan sufrir, y al mismo tiempo, atenta a lo que decía su pequeño.

\- Em

Ahora era turno de la alta ex agente de la Interpol ponerle atención al chiquillo que se había sentado en sus muslos.

\- Sí, cariño.

\- Mi mamá y mi papá dicen que soy un niño listo, porque ellos son policías que atrapan a los malos y no los dejan hacer más cosas malas a la gente, y yo salí como ellos.

Emily sonrió.

\- Sí, eres un chico listo, y adorable.

Afirmó lo que decía besándole la frente y acariciando su nariz.

\- Mi mamá dice que tú eres una chica muuuuy lista, porque también atrapas a los malos y ayudaste a mi papá y a ella también cuando se metieron en problemas.

La agente madura soltó una risita discreta, halagada por la manera en que Henry la describía.

\- Bueno, no te puedo decir si soy muuuuuuy lista, pero sí lo suficientemente lista.

Henry la observó con atención.

\- ¿Quieres a mi mamá?

Repentinamente Prentiss experimentó una parvada de pájaros en el estómago y percibió como su rostro enrojecía al instante.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Tienen idea qué podría responderle Emily? ;) KEy_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: La cuarta entrega de la historia. Gracias a quienes se engancharon y quedaron con la curiosidad de saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Henry ;)_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 4_

Esa pregunta podría ser digna de un interrogatorio, pues la metería en problemas, Henry buscaba una declaración. Afortunadamente, como agente, estaba entrenada a dar respuestas estructuradas que podían decir la verdad veladamente o nada en absoluto. Resolvió contestar con la verdad. A JJ se le paró un instante el corazón, su hijo se había atrevido a preguntar algo que ella misma ni siquiera se había planteado para sí, posiblemente porque si lo hacía, encontraría una respuesta con la que no podría lidiar. Aunque con miedo, hizo todo lo posible por afinar el oído para escuchar la respuesta de Emily.

\- Sí, quiero a tu mamá, mucho, mucho.

Contestó de la manera más simple y sincera, como lo hace un pequeño de la edad de Henry. La agente Jareau soltó un suspiro y sonrió, no esperaba menos de su mejor amiga. Su corazón saltó un latido, tenía una mezcla de decepción y de admiración. La chica de Pennsylvania no sabía si esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero, criminóloga como era, supo que su colega era honesta.

\- ¿Quieres a mi papá?

Por tercera ocasión el pequeño tomaba desprevenida a la agente especial Prentiss, ¿cómo contestar esa pregunta? ¿qué podía decir? La verdad seguía siendo la mejor política. Tragó saliva para contestar claramente.

\- Te diré la verdad: quiero más a tu mamá porque trabajo con ella y hemos pasado muchas horas juntas, viajamos juntas, nos divertimos juntas, a ella la conocí primero que a tu papá.

Henry escuchó con atención y se quedó pensativo. Su madre, en el pasillo, no sabía si debía llegar e interrumpir aquella conversación o seguir escuchando todo, su hijo estaba poniéndolas en aprietos a las dos, aunque Emily era quien estaba padeciendo el interrogatorio de primera mano, y ella, tenía un nudo de emociones en la boca de su estómago. La agente de cabello obscuro se sintió satisfecha, le dio una respuesta verdadera al niño, sin entrar en detalles incómodos. Observó cómo el retrato masculino de JJ procesaba la información.

-Por favor, Em…

Comenzó a formular Henry, y un tanto ansiosa, la criminóloga de cabello obscuro lo cuestionaba para que supiera que tenía toda su atención.

\- ¿Sí?

\- …ayuda a mi mami para que esté contenta de nuevo.

Jennifer Jareau mordió su mano para no dejar salir un sonoro sollozo, estaba conmovida por la preocupación genuina de su hijo por ella, por su felicidad. Emily no pudo contenerse y abrazó de manera arrebatada al niño, sonreía y le besaba la frente ¿qué más podía pedir una madre que un hijo que se preocupara por su felicidad?. Era obvio, JJ lo estaba formando bien, y aunque le pesara, algo tuvo que ver Will en ello. Con un nudo en la garganta y toda la sinceridad en sus palabras, por fin contestó.

\- Claro que lo haré, Henry, quiero mucho a tu mami y también quiero que esté contenta.

A la chica de Pennsylvania le estallaba el pecho, ¿cómo podía merecer tanto cariño de su hijo y de Emily? Ella, que había engañado a tanta gente por cuestiones de trabajo, que había engañado a Will. Ahora, dos personas hermosas, su hijo y su mejor amiga, se hacían cómplices para cuidar de ella, para procurar su felicidad.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

Emily lo vio a los ojos, una sombra de color más claro que los de su madre, y le besó la frente.

\- Te lo prometo, Henry.

Jennifer Jareau no podía contenerse, tenía que abrazar y besar a su hijo. Se levantó del piso, se compuso lo mejor que pudo del rostro y de la camisa para entrar a su cuarto.

\- ¡Hey, pequeño! ¿Qué haces tan tarde levantado? Creí que ya estabas dormido.

Los dos se volvieron a la puerta para verla entrar, la observaron con atención, su hijo, contento por verla ahí y la ex agente del Interpol con ojos curiosos. Emily se levantó con el niño en brazos y se lo entregó a su madre. Estudió a la recién llegada que había interrumpido su conversación: por su mirada brillante, la voz casi contenta y una sonrisa sin disimulo, estaba casi segura que JJ había escuchado su conversación con el pequeño. Era la actitud de alguien que acababa de escuchar algo hermoso.

\- Estaba platicando con Em.

Le dijo el niño seguro. Lo habían enseñado a decir siempre la verdad, era hijo de policías.

\- ¿Y de qué platicaban, pequeño señor?

Le decía en tono casual su madre agente, mientras lo acomodaba en su cama de nuevo.

\- De que te vamos a cuidar para que estés contenta.

La agente rubia rio nerviosa ante la respuesta contundente de su hijo. Emily se sonrojó y casi hiperventilaba, seguía sin creer todo el amor que el niño tenía por su madre, y lo valiente que ella lo había enseñado a ser. JJ recuperó la voz.

\- Es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho, hijo.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo colmó de besos. La agente de cabello obscuro se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Después de haber visto a su colega desmoronándose en la cocina, apenas sostenida por su abrazo, era un alivio observar cómo tenía los sentimientos por su hijo a flor de piel, dejando atrás sus lamentos, absorbiendo todo el amor que podía de su retoño para continuar adelante.

\- Dile buenas noches a Emily, cariño.

El chiquillo volvió su rostro para ver a la agente más alta que estaba en la puerta, le sonrió y con voz clara habló.

\- Buenas noches, Em, y gracias por cuidar de mamá.

\- Buenas noches, Henry, y no tienes qué agradecer, pequeño.

Para ese momento Emily se había resignado: el chico le había robado el corazón, y estaba indefensa ante tal demostración de cariño filial. JJ apagó la luz de la lámpara, y dejó solo la que usaban para llegar al baño. Besó por última vez a su hijo en la frente, observándolo como se iba perdiendo en su sueño con tranquilidad en el rostro; acto seguido, se volvió a Emily, que se adelantaba unos pasos para dejar que la agente rubia saliera de la recámara. Ya en el pasillo, se puso frente a la su colega para observar sus reacciones.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?

Preguntó a quemarropa la agente más grande, quería saber en qué situación se encontraba, quería saber si podía haber alguna malinterpretación o acaso, alguna esperanza. Ante el ejemplo de su hijo, la agente de Pennsylvania no podía más que contestar con la verdad y arrojo.

\- Sí. Y no quisiera que te sientas obligada a…

Emily empezó a enojarse, cruzó los brazos, medio resopló e inclinó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su amiga a los ojos.

\- ¡No, para!, no sigas Jennifer Jareau. Lo que le dije, lo que escuchaste, es cierto, y la promesa que le hice, no me costará ningún trabajo cumplirla, porque en verdad quiero que estés bien, y si no contenta, al menos tranquila para que sigas criando a un hijo tan maravilloso como es Henry.

JJ sonrió ampliamente, agradecida, con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas de nuevo. Hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y no lanzarse a los brazos de aquella agente que le había salvado la vida, porque si lo hacía, no tenía idea qué podía pasar, y tenía miedo, miedo de romper la esperanza etérea que se había comenzado a construir esa noche.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Qué les pareció la respuesta? ;) ¡Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo! KEy_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Sin más preámbulos, continuamos._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 5_

Emily la observó con atención, su enojo se disipó al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga y aquellos ojos azules que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas contenidas. Jennifer soltó un suspiro para aliviar la tensión que se había construido en su pecho, las emociones se le habían venido como un tornado esa tarde.

\- Tu capuchino está enfriándose.

La ex agente de la Interpol sonrió, la chica de Pennsylvania tenía la gracia de hacer las cosas más sutiles en ciertas circunstancias, sobre todo si la involucraban a ella.

\- Tú necesitas cambiarte para descansar mejor.

La madre de Henry asintió y tomó dirección a su recámara, mientras su colega se volvía por el pasillo para bajar a la cocina. Prentiss se acomodó en el pequeño desayunador, inhaló el aroma del café que tenía en sus manos, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún estaba tibio. Todavía su corazón palpitaba fuerte recordando la conversación que tuvo con Henry y con la madre del niño. Ahora más que nunca, no importaba que Jennifer Jareau no supiera sobre lo profundo de sus sentimientos, en este momento había que enfocarse en ser una muy buena compañía para ambos, porque serían épocas difíciles. Ella misma había sido hija de padres divorciados, y no era en absoluto agradable estar en medio de la situación, sin contar con nadie para escuchar, para estar ahí, demostrando solidaridad.

Al ver la orilla del mueble de cocina, recordó que hacía poco había estado ahí, con la especialista en comunicaciones en sus brazos, percibiendo la calidez de su figura. La imagen de Jennifer quitándose la ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo la asaltó, muchas veces había tenido que volver la espalda a su compañera de cuarto en sus hospedajes fuera de la ciudad, para no delatarse mientras la observaba con detalle, con un interés más allá del amistoso. Fijó sus ojos en sus manos, esa noche habían podido mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo, de su corazón, pero era obvio que le había causado algo de conflicto a la compañera más joven. Soltó un suspiro, sólo deseaba que todo aquello no complicara su amistad entre ellas, aunque era de suponerse que tampoco las cosas serían igual, ambas habían derribado las paredes del compartimento donde dejaban bien guardados sus sentimientos. Ahora los estaban dejando asomar, y eso podría traer consecuencias.

Ya en su recámara, entrando al baño principal, Jennifer se observó en el espejo de arriba del lavabo, mojó su rostro con agua fría para tratar de desinflamar sus facciones, además, necesitaba refrescarse. Eran obvios los rastros de llanto, pero también distinguía un singular brillo en sus ojos. No lo podía creer, tanto amor de su hijo, tanta solidaridad de su amiga, ¿cuándo fue que se hizo merecedora de tanto cariño? Echó de nuevo agua a su rostro, dejando que su frescura recorriera su frente y sus mejillas, hizo una pausa. Amiga, pensó, sonó con eco la palabra en su cabeza, ¿sería suficiente calificativo para lo que había hecho Emily hasta ahora? ¿para lo que le prometió a su hijo? Sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado, todavía ni siquiera estaba divorciada de Will. Pero sí tenía que aceptar una cruda realidad: ya no lo amaba, y no lo amaba porque ya estaba pensando en otra persona, porque ya no sentía la misma calidez en su cuerpo con él, como la que sintió con Emily al abrazarla.

Decidió no hacerla esperar más. Tomó su ropa de casa de la cajonera y eligió una playera extra. Prentiss tomaba un sorbo de su capuchino cuando se percató que llegaba Jareau. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se volvió a ver a su amiga.

\- Hola.

Dijo en voz suave el enlace de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento. Emily le sonrió.

\- Hola, delicioso el café, como siempre.

Halagó a la dueña de la casa. Hasta ese momento Jennifer reflexionó que posiblemente todos esos cumplidos era una forma de acercarse a ella, de demostrarle otro nivel de atención diferente al de sus demás colegas. Procuró disimular sus pensamientos, no quería que Prentiss la perfilara.

\- Toma, cámbiate y déjame por favor tu blusa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después que los dos Jareaus te mojamos la ropa.

Emily abrió la boca para protestar, pero JJ se adelantó de nuevo.

\- favor.

Aquella sonrisa la desarmaba, su mirada firme la penetraba de manera efectiva cuando la agente de cabello negro tenía las defensas abajo.

\- Algo me dice que no aceptarás un no por respuesta, señorita.

Dijo Emily en tono resignado. La rubia asintió soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Ok, voy a cambiarme, o ¿quiere que le dé un espectáculo, agente?

Jennifer se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Acaso Prentiss le estaba coqueteando? Cuando Emily salió de la cocina rumbo al baño de visitas, la mujer madura se pegó mentalmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿de dónde había salido aquello? Sí, era bromista, pero este no era el momento, había sido un total y espontáneo coqueteo. La hija de la embajadora no podía evitar reconocer que Jennifer ahora estaría separada de su marido, inevitablemente sería otra la situación, pero también debía tener cuidado. Jareau sonrió, su compañera era imposible, y hasta ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de ella en otro nivel de relación. Cuando salió del baño, la ex agente internacional decidió despedirse, Henry estaba dormido y tranquilo, JJ había podido desahogarse y necesitaba espacio, y ella, si duraba más tiempo, podría realizar una tontería de la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, suficiente había sido con confesarle a la agente rubia y a su hijo que la quería y que se ocuparía de que estuviera contenta.

\- Aquí está la blusa, colega.

La chica de Pennsylvania sonrió al ver de regreso a Emily, tomó la blusa y sintió electricidad al rozar los dedos de su amiga.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más, JJ?

Preguntó con ternura Prentiss. Jennifer descifró que esa era señal de despedida, y aunque no quería que se fuera, era lo más sensato.

\- No, gracias, antes, disculpa, hubiese querido estar con ustedes en el bar, pero mi hijo…no quise arruinarte la noche.

Dijo sincera JJ, sorprendida porque no le salían las palabras claramente.

\- Hey, no tienes qué agradecer, por ti, lo que fuera, era una simple salida con los chicos.

\- Pero pudiste ir a descansar…

\- No sigas, Jennifer Jareau…

Di la verdad, Prentiss, dijo para sí, esa sigue siendo la mejor política.

\- …me sentí honrada de que confiaran en mí, tú y tu hijo para desahogar sus tribulaciones, Henry es un chico maravilloso, sé que te has de sentir muy orgullosa de él.

La mujer de Pennsylvania asintió ante la afirmación que hacía sobre su hijo. Emily se atrevió a tomarla por los hombros. La rubia deseaba refugiarse de nuevo en aquellos brazos largos, pero temía quedarse pegada a ella, aún de manera más cercana que cuando la visitante llegó a casa. La chica de cabello obscuro detectó el pequeño debate que sostenía su agente compañera. Definitivamente era la hora de irse.

\- Bien, buenas noches, JJ, y por favor, cualquier cosa ya sabes cuál es mi teléfono. Ah! Y recuerda llamar a Penélope, me hicieron prometerles que si sucedía algo les llamara, pero creo que, dada la situación, es mejor que tú se las digas.

Jennifer Jareau asintió en silencio, sonriendo agradecida por la preocupación de sus amigos y la discreción de su colega. No agregó palabra alguna, temía que si hablaba, lo primero que dijera sería una súplica para que se quedara. Emily sonrió por última vez para encaminarse a la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella. La chica de Pennsylvania tomó en sus manos la camisa de Prentiss y se la llevó al rostro, cobraba conciencia lo mucho que le gustaba aquel aroma.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡gracias!_ _KEy_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Veremos un poco de Penélope_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 6_

La chica de Pennsylvania subió a su recámara aún con la camisa de Prentiss enredada en sus manos y pegada al pecho. Pasó por el cuarto de su hijo, lo observó un momento desde el marco de la puerta, agradeció todo el amor que le tenía, y se puso a pensar. Las cosas cambiarían para todos con ese divorcio, ¿qué camino tomar? Cruzó los brazos, se recargó en el marco de la puerta; suspiró y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La agente especial que había lidiado con terroristas y sobrevivido enfrentamientos con varios sospechosos desconocidos, ahora tenía temor de lo que pudiera pasar con su futuro: las decisiones que tomara, no afectarían la seguridad de la nación, pero sí afectarían a su hijo y a ella. Se acercó a la cama de Henry, se sentó en una orilla contemplando aquel rostro. Percibió su olor fresco, infantil. Envidiaba la valentía y la sencillez con las que él estaba enfrentando la situación, y sobre todo, poniendo la felicidad de su madre ante todo. Besó el rostro de su hijo, las ideas iban y venían en su cabeza. Por lo pronto, hablaría con sus amigos, que debían seguir preocupados. Llegó a su recámara, de la mesa de noche tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número conocido; una chica de voz estruendosa contestó.

\- Hey, JJ! ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿No interrumpo, Pen?

\- No, chica poderosa, hace rato que estamos tranquilos tomando un buen café. Dime ¿qué te sucedió?

A grandes rasgos la experta en comunicaciones le dijo a Penélope lo que había sucedido aquella tarde con Will. En el transcurso de la conversación, cobró conciencia de que no le había platicado a Emily nada en absoluto de su diálogo con su pronto ex marido, y también, decidió de manera consciente no contar los detalles de lo que había sucedido con Emily, sólo le comentó que habían tomado café, y que la ex agente de la Interpol había platicado con su hijo.

\- …entonces, pues quedamos que mañana hablaríamos para ultimar detalles sobre el divorcio.

\- ¡Oh, JJ! Lo siento tanto, pero es mejor para Henry que se separen, sabemos cómo pueden acabar esas historias de hijos con pleitos constantes.

Jennifer tuvo que reírse ante la inconciencia de Penélope por comparar su situación con la de los casos que trataban, pero era cierto, muchas historias de los asesinos seriales que atrapaban comenzaban así. Penélope al escuchar su risa sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, JJ!, no quise decir que Henry podría ser un criminal…

\- No te preocupes, García, sé a lo que te refieres…

Le dijo la agente rubia en tono conciliador.

\- Lo siento, al menos te hice reír.

\- Sí, gracias, amiga, oye…

\- ¿Sí, querida?

Cortó Penélope solícita para escuchar lo que le podía decir Jennifer.

\- …¿te parece si te invito a desayunar a mi casa y me haces favor de cuidar a Henry? Tengo unas cosas qué hacer antes de hablar con Will.

\- Claro que sí, todo por ti y por mi ahijado.

\- Gracias, Pen, te espero mañana temprano.

\- Okidoki, descansa, amiga, que fue un día intenso para ti.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

Colgó la madre rubia, para luego prepararse para ir a la cama. A quince minutos de ahí, en un distrito cercano a los edificios emblemáticos, Emily estacionaba su coche en su espacio correspondiente frente al edificio de viviendas. Saludó a quien cuidaba la puerta en el segundo turno, varón de edad madura que la observó con extrañeza, traía una combinación rara de ropa para viernes por la noche. Llegando al elevador pensaba que su portero bien podría trabajar con ellos en la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento, era bastante curioso. Llegó a su loft rendida. Como siempre, tiró sin rumbo su portafolio y cerca de la puerta del cuarto de servicio su maleta de viaje, luego se encaminó a los ventanales de la sala que permitían apreciar el horizonte de la ciudad desde su quinto piso. Vio con atención su reflejo: con razón el portero la miró con esa cara de confusión, su playera era un jersey de entrenamiento del equipo de soccer de la universidad estatal de Pennsylvania, era bien sabido que no era una mujer deportista; se ejercitaba, sí, pero no era seguidora de equipos deportivos: la playera era a fondo azul con el perfil de un león de montaña estampado en el lado izquierdo y un número diez del mismo color al centro de la playera. Sabía que por tradición ese número estaba reservado para quienes tenían habilidades especiales en el deporte.

\- Eras la mejor de tu equipo, Jennifer Jareau.

Sonrió para sí, con un tinte de triunfo, no pudo evitar perfilar a su colega. JJ le había abierto las puertas de par en par de manera inconsciente: le entregó una pieza de ropa que significaba mucho para ella. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió, era su amiga, no debía hacer suposiciones extra respecto a su comportamiento o relación; debía contenerse. Lo que sucediera, todo tendría que ser al tiempo de Jareau. Se abrazó a sí misma y acercó su rostro a su hombro, quería oler el aroma de la chica provinciana impregnado en esa playera.

Al día siguiente llegó la ruidosa de Penélope a preparar el desayuno a Henry y Jennifer. Jareau evitó hablar de su pleito con Will delante del niño, y al no tener mucho tema de conversación, Henry sacó a la mesa su diálogo con Emily. Y compartió la promesa que le había hecho.

\- ¿Emily dijo eso?

El chico, contento de ser el centro de atención de su madrina, agitó vigorosamente la cabeza señalando un "sí". Penélope observó a JJ, había una sonrisa serena en ella y una mirada soñadora. Algo estaba pasando ahí que la próxima mujer a divorciarse no parecía estar en duelo realmente por su próxima separación.

\- También dijo que quería mucho a mi mamá.

\- ¡Oh, qué lindo!

La especialista en sistemas miró por encima de sus lentes a su colega. La agente rubia sabía que estaba en problemas, su compañera de equipo no la dejaría en paz para conocer los detalles.

\- Ok, pequeño señor, prepárate para que tía Pen te lleve al partido.

La madrina del niño esperó a que se desapareciera el pequeño futbolista, en cuanto ya no escuchó sus pasos en la escalera, atrapó a JJ en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Jennifer Jareau?

\- Nada

Penélope frunció el entrecejo, se acomodó los lentes y arrinconó a su amiga, literalmente, entre el mueble de cocina y ella.

\- Esa mirada y esa sonrisa no es nada, JJ

La agente rubia suspiró y dio un sorbo al tazón de té que tenía en sus manos. Ella misma trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, sus sentimientos.

-No tengo idea qué esté sucediendo, lo único que sé es que me voy a divorciar de Will. Debo tomar decisiones, porque va a ser un gran cambio en nuestras vidas, y francamente, tampoco entiendo esta reacción de sentirme…¿ligera?

Por fin encontró el rostro de Penélope, que estaba más desconcertado que el de ella.

\- ¿Ligera?

\- Si, como si fuera inevitable que sucediera y que debo seguir la corriente de los eventos, de alguna manera.

Dijo Jareau encogiendo los hombros. Penélope le creyó, la veía tranquila, quería saber si Emily tenía algún papel en aquella situación, pero no sabía exactamente cuál.

\- ¿Y Emily qué tiene qué ver en esto?

Suspiró y dejó el tazón en el filo del mueble de la cocina, fijó su mirada en la distancia y regresó al rostro de la especialista en sistemas.

\- No lo sé con exactitud, quizá fue la forma en que me habló, en que nos habló a ambos. Confieso que tengo pánico por tomar la decisión incorrecta, pero sé que no estaré sola. Emily estuvo ayer con nosotros y ahora tú.

Lo dijo con serenidad. A esas alturas, Penélope no forzaría más la situación, un tanto porque le creía a su amiga, y otro porque creo que tampoco JJ tenía claro qué papel jugaba Emily ahí. Por fin bajó como torbellino Henry.

\- ¡Hey, bien puesto todo, campeón!

Lo recibió con un abrazo y lo besó.

\- ¡Gracias, mami!

De pronto cambió el ánimo del niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Henry?

Preguntó preocupada su madre.

\- ¿Mi papá va a ir a verme?

Jennifer comprendió.

\- No lo sé, hijo, si no tiene trabajo, posiblemente. Sabes que no siempre podíamos ir a verte, será como esos días, pero esta ocasión tía Pen, Spence y Derek estarán contigo.

Besó su frente y apretó el abrazo.

\- ¿Sabes, Henry?

El niño alzó su mirada para verse reflejado en la de su mami. Ella se hincó para estar hablando con él a nivel de su rostro.

\- Las cosas van a cambiar de hoy en adelante. Para mí, fue muy importante la promesa que hiciste ayer con Emily, de que harían todo lo posible porque yo estuviera contenta; ahora yo te prometo lo mismo, haré todo lo posible porque tú estés contento y tranquilo.

El niño le dio un beso y se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- No me gustaba ver pelear a ti y a mi papá.

A la agente rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Penélope ya lloraba en silencio en su rincón.

\- Ya no nos vas a ver pelear más, por eso tu papá ya no durmió aquí por la noche.

Aunque con dolor, Jennifer prefirió comenzar a decirle parte de lo que sucedería. Henry quería ayudar a su madre.

\- Emily dijo que tú y mi papá hablarían para ver qué era lo mejor.

\- Sí, así lo haremos, campeón, después de tu juego y almorzar, descansarás un poco, nos cambiaremos y buscaremos a tu papá en el parque, ¿qué te parece?

\- Bien, pero por favor, no peleen más.

\- Haremos lo posible, Henry. Ahora ve con tía Pen para que no se te haga tarde, recuerda que eres quien puede meter goles y ayudar a ganar a tu equipo. Morgan estará filmándote para luego ver tu juego, juntos aquí en la casa.

Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas que surgieron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta, se abrazaron nuevamente y se separaron. Penélope secó sus lágrimas también, tomó su mochila y marcó un número conocido para avisar a los chicos que ya iban en camino. La agente rubia los acompañó hasta el vehículo de la especialista en sistemas, que tenía instalado el sillón para su ahijado, lo aseguró y esperó a que arrancara la madrina de su hijo para decirle adiós desde la banqueta.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Vienen más capítulos :) KEy_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Un evento cotidiano._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 7_

JJ revisó su reflejo en la ventanilla de su camioneta, pensó en que fue buena idea no anunciarse, porque posiblemente Emily encontraría una forma de evadirla. Procuró poner sus nervios bajo control, sabía que las cosas no serían igual en su relación después de los eventos de la noche anterior. Aunque de ninguna manera hubo nada de tipo sexual, si existió un grado de intimidad compartida que sucede con poquísimas personas.

Tenía bien claro que quería seguir siendo su mejor amiga, de hecho, iba a platicar con ella respecto a la conversación que tendría con Will por la tarde. Sí, también Penélope era su amiga, pero era muy alocada y parcial para esas cosas; Reid, era una persona genial, literalmente, pero había ángulos que perdía, y le tenía bastantes consideraciones, lo que le restaba objetividad a sus recomendaciones. Prentiss sabía cuestionar las cosas correctas y la haría pensar lo más racional posible respecto a lo que pudiera suceder. Secretamente, también quería averiguar si había indicios que señalaran alguna otra posibilidad de relación entre ellas.

Como el portero la conocía, no tuvo ningún problema en dejarla pasar. Con frecuencia ahí acababan las noches de chicas y de vez en cuando se realizaban las fiestas formales del equipo, ahí y en casa de Rossi había espacio suficiente para todos con sus respectivas parejas e hijos. Aunque creía que ya no visitaría más aquel departamento acompañada de Will, y le aliviaba, siempre discutían cuando lo invitaba a salir e integrarse con el resto del equipo. Sacó la llave que tenía desde que Prentiss estuvo encubierta, la chica rubia era quien le daba mantenimiento al loft mientras su dueña estaba ausente.

Cuando abrió, sonaba el teléfono de su compañera, no el de trabajo, el personal, lo encontró en la isla de la cocina. Verificó la pantalla, era su madre, y siendo ella, posiblemente sería un asunto importante. Decidió contestar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Emily? ¿eres tú?

\- No, señora, es JJ, Jennifer Jareau, trabajo con su hija.

\- Oh, ya se me hacía raro, no contesta de manera tan amable. Como sea, ¿está mi hija?

\- No está cerca…

La embajadora la interrumpió.

\- Cielos, seguro otra noche de fiesta, en fin, dígale que pasarán en una hora a recogerla para ir a elegir los vestidos que usaremos en la función de la noche, espero no lo haya olvidado.

\- Sí, señora.

Y bruscamente, colgó. La chica provinciana no entendía como Prentiss podía haber sido hija de la embajadora, eran tan diferentes. Una hora, y parecía que Emily no estaba por ningún lugar. Se aventuró a la segunda planta. Reconoció el camino a su recámara, procuraba escuchar si había alguna señal de que Emily estuviera dormida o fuera del departamento. Llegó a la recámara principal; le fue inevitable sonreír al ver a la agente de cabello obscuro toda extendida, cual larga y ancha era, al centro de su cama matrimonial, con las cortinas todavía cerradas, aunque dejaban pasar la claridad del sol que ya estaba bien alto a esas horas de la mañana.

Jennifer sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver que su colega traía la playera que le había dado ayer en la noche, y un pantalón de algodón a juego. Parecía estar tranquila, sus grandes pestañas rozaban sus mejillas, y su cabello obscuro estaba disperso por la almohada. Resolvió que debía ayudarla a estar lista para la cita que tenía. Rodeó la cama para acercarse a los ventanales; levantó un poco las cortinas, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Emily percibió la luz y la calidez del sol, además, alguien estaba sumiendo su cama. Respiró despacio, tenía que evaluar si era un intruso. Detectó un aroma familiar, con el que despertaba muchas mañanas cuando estaban fuera de Washington D.C. Se le dibujó una sonrisa de manera inconsciente, y en tono serio pretendió parecer molesta.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño?

Jennifer no se la creyó, le fue inevitable soltar una discreta risita por ese intento vano de hacerla sentir incómoda.

\- Yo, princesa.

La agente más joven no pudo resistir la tentación y extendió su mano para rozar el brazo de su colega. El apodo de Morgan sonaba diferente en los labios de Jennifer, pero iba bien con quien lo decía y a quien calificaba. Definitivamente era algo con lo que la hija de la embajadora podía despertar a diario.

\- Vamos, despierta, que tienes una cita para ir a elegir vestidos.

Dijo la agente de provincia, acercándose un poco al rostro de la mujer acostada para no levantar la voz, sabía por sus innumerables viajes, que Emily no era alguien que soportara en la mañana ruidos estruendosos. Prentiss percibió el calor de la mano de JJ en su brazo y abrió sus ojos, quería comprobar si no estaba soñando. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, la agente de cabello obscuro desaparecería la distancia entre ellas y besaría aquellos labios bien definidos. Interrumpió su propia fantasía para registrar lo que le decía la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡

Recibí un mensaje de tu madre para ti, vienen a recogerte en una hora para que vayas a elegir los vestidos que usarán esta noche en no sé qué evento.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Dijo en tono quejumbroso levantando el rostro y luego volviéndolo a enterrar en las suaves sábanas de algodón peinado. JJ sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su amiga, le recordó a Henry cuando no quería levantarse para sus primeros días de clase.

\- Vamos, no estarás lista si no te levantas.

Insistió Jennifer en tono cálido. Prentiss la miró con desconcierto.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres cómplice de mi mamá?

JJ rio. La ex agente de la Interpol quedó idiotizada ante tal imagen ,¿en verdad no estaba soñando?. La chica de Pennsylvania bien sabía la relación tensa que existía entre la embajadora y su única hija.

\- No soy cómplice de tu mamá, como buena enlace de comunicaciones, estoy tratando de evitar un desastre para ti, anda.

Le dijo con una sonrisa, palmeando su brazo y hombro. Al volverse para levantarse, Emily se dio cuenta que traía puesta la playera de Jareau. Se ruborizó de manera espontánea: había sido encontrada con la evidencia en su cuerpo, eso sin contar que no traía mucho más debajo de aquella ropa. Jennifer logró darse cuenta del bochorno de su amiga, pero decidió disimular, le divertía ver en aprietos a Emily por una ocasión en la vida. La ex capitana del equipo universitario de PennState, hubiese querido saber a ciencia cierta si el rubor de la mujer mayor era por haberla visto enfundada en su playera, o porque había notado las formas de su cuerpo a través de ella.

\- Mientras tú te bañas, preparo algo de desayunar.

Lo dijo en tono firme, sin dar lugar a que la agente más experimentada reclamara. Emily sonrió, de todos modos, ya había visto que traía la playera. Estaba arruinada.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Hey, no te atrevas, usualmente así me dice Will.

\- Argh, definitivamente tendrá que salir de mi vocabulario, lo siento.

Dijo sincera la criminóloga experimentada. Jennifer se levantaba de la cama para darle oportunidad a Emily para que se fuera a bañar.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó Prentiss ahora que había despertado por completo y que el nombre del pronto ex marido salió en la conversación. Jareau se sintió mimada porque su amiga preguntó sobre su estado de ánimo.

\- Pensativa, pero bien, ¿te parece si hablamos mientras desayunas? Así no se te hará tarde.

\- Sip, gracias.

\- No tienes de qué.

Aquellos ojos azules le respondieron amable, y el cuerpo menudo de la agente rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta. La ex agente de la Interpol no pudo evitar admirarla en aquellos jeans discretamente ajustados y botas vaqueras, su cabeza comenzó a construir fantasías mientras la veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Luego de elegir el atuendo del armario, se encaminó a la regadera. Dejó caer el agua tibia para que remojara su cuerpo. Pensó lo relajante que fue dormir con el aroma de JJ pegado a ella, y lo agradable que fue despertarse con su voz y toque suave.

Mientras, en la cocina, Jennifer husmeó por las alacenas y el refrigerador, hizo recuento de sus recursos y resolvió qué prepararle a su dormilona compañera. Mientras lo hacía, reflexionó en lo fácil que era para ella ponerse a atender a Emily; le sucedía también con su hijo, pero con Will nunca percibió esa misma sensación, para ella eso era un deber, con su amiga de pestañas largas y nariz afinada, una tarea tan cotidiana como esa, era un gusto. A los pocos minutos tenía servida la mesa y apareció por las escaleras una bien despierta Prentiss, vestida con un sencillo vestido veraniego de fondo color crema y estampado en flores azules. Jareau se quedó un poco sorprendida, no era usual ver a su colega en dicho estilo, dejando ver aquellas largas piernas delgadas que de momento deseó acariciar.

\- Eres rápida para bañarte

Comentó JJ, procurando disimular su deseo; al tiempo que Prentiss dejaba el último escalón. Su pecho sintió un ligero cosquilleo, en verdad le gustaba que Jennifer estuviera en su loft. Mientras se acercaba a la isla de la cocina, le ofrecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su visitante.

\- ¡Oh, JJ! Podría decir lo mismo de tus habilidades para preparar el desayuno.

La chica de Pennsylvania sonrió con timidez.

\- Un niño como Henry puede ayudarte a descubrir muchas habilidades.

Prentiss se sentó y observó a su compañera de trabajo.

\- Vamos, sírvete algo y acompáñame. Agradezco mucho que hayas preparado esto para mí.

La agente especial más joven, ahora estaba oficialmente ruborizada.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, después de lo que tú hiciste ayer por nosotros.

La mujer de cabello obscuro agitó la cabeza en señal de "no fue nada" y decidió ir al punto.

\- Quedó pendiente de una conversación antes de meterme a bañar y de que me sorprendieras con este lindo desayuno. ¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo está Henry?

Le preguntó mirando a los ojos a Jennifer, en tono amable e interesado.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Qué les está pareciendo esta reunión? Gracias por sus comentarios ;) KEy_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Sigue la conversación. Dedicada a 15marday por sus amables comentarios y su seguimiento constante, ¿cuándo se animan l s demás?_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 8_

Finalmente JJ decidió servirse un poco del jugo de manzana que le había servido a su anfitriona, y se sentó frente a ella. Luego de soltar un suspiro observó cómo Emily comía su desayuno sin dejar de prestarle atención.

\- Siendo honesta, no sé cómo describir lo que siento, sé que debo tomar algunas decisiones, después de la promesa que hicieron ayer Henry y tú…

Prentiss en ese momento bajó la mirada, no quería delatar por sus ojos el amor que sentía por la especialista en comunicaciones.

\- …me hicieron pensar en qué debo hacer para corresponderle, para ofrecerle una vida tranquila, sin su padre.

Emily la observó y se atrevió a presionarla.

\- JJ: es su padre, no se lo puedes quitar de un plumazo.

La chica rubia la observó, esa era su amiga, la que la cuestionaba, la que no dejaba que fuera deshonesta.

\- Sí, pero no quiero que lo envenene, Will está muy molesto por todo lo que ha ocurrido: no sólo las grandes ausencias por mi trabajo, sino el engaño, no quiero que llene a Henry de ideas contra mí.

\- Mmm, ¿crees que si Will lo estuviera maleducando Henry estaría tan preocupado por tu bienestar?

\- ¿Lo defiendes?

Dijo la chica rubia en tono exasperado. Prentiss reaccionó, sobre todo a los ojos que ya estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

\- ¡Hey, no, agente especial Jareau! Sabes que estoy de tu parte, y adoro a Henry, el punto es tomar las mejores decisiones para ambos. Si alejas al niño de su padre de un golpe, estarías haciendo algo similar a lo que temes que él haga con Henry en relación a ti.

Emily extendió la mano y la puso encima de la de Jennifer para reforzar el punto de que estaba de su lado, Jennifer la observó y enredó sus dedos en la mano de la agente de cabello obscuro, encajaban tan bien. La chica rubia procuró tranquilizarse.

\- Will está involucrado con alguien más, no quiero que Henry sea educado por una madrastra. Él es la persona más importante en mi vida en este momento y no quiero perderlo.

Prentiss la observó, le dio un apretón de manos en señal de solidaridad, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. Jennifer tragó saliva para desatar su nudo en la garganta.

\- Quiero la custodia completa de Henry, pero no sé si pueda ofrecerle un hogar tranquilo, tendría que pedir ayuda a mi madre…Will dirá que mi trabajo no es seguro…

Jennifer empezó a disparar las palabras, apenas respirando. Sin dejar de tomar la mano de JJ, la criminóloga de más edad se levantó de su silla para rodear la isla y sin pensarlo mucho, atrajo hacia su cuerpo a su amiga desesperada, para abrazarla. La agente especial más joven no se resistió al acercamiento, necesitaba aquel abrazo, esa suave tibieza emanada por Emily, recién descubierta la noche anterior, que la hacía creer que, efectivamente, las cosas estarían bien.

\- Hey, ven aquí…una cosa a la vez, dulce niña, una cosa a la vez…

La hija de la embajadora decidió interrumpirla, si no le daba tiempo, acabaría con su oxígeno y no podría respirar adecuadamente.

\- …pero Emily, ¿cómo voy a hacer? Tú sabes lo que es nuestro trabajo…

\- …ven, te tengo, todo saldrá bien…una cosa a la vez.

Dejó que se desahogara, que recuperara el ritmo de su respiración. "Te tengo", otra vez esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la rubia, Prentiss de nuevo la sujetaba de caer al vacío de la desesperación. Jennifer se retiró y tomó unas servilletas para limpiarse la cara. Emily sin malicia alguna la tenía todavía tomada por el torso, buscó su rostro.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

La más joven asintió, Emily la besó en la frente. JJ suspiró.

\- A veces me odio, ¿puedo manejar una crisis internacional y no un problema doméstico?

La ex agente del Interpol la miró fijamente a los ojos y la sacudió levemente por los hombros.

\- ¡JJ! ¡No seas tan dura contigo! Un problema así a todos nos afecta, precisamente porque nos perturba, perdemos objetividad, no tenemos todas las soluciones, no vemos las cosas igual.

La agente de cabello obscuro deslizó sus manos largas por los brazos de JJ, hasta aquellas manos pequeñas; las tomó con delicadeza entre las suyas, acercándolas a su rostro despacio, esperando que su dueña tuviera tiempo de retirarlas si no se sentía cómoda. Como no hubo reacción, se atrevió a besar sus nudillos. Estaba tan concentrada en la suavidad de aquellos dedos, que no notó la mirada intensa de la chica rubia, sorprendida por el gesto tan considerado de su colega. Si Prentiss se quedaba más tiempo cerca de la agente provinciana, podría desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros y besar los suaves labios de aquella mujer vulnerable, y precisamente por eso, no era la mejor de las ideas. Decidió regresar a su lugar, al otro lado de la isla para terminar su desayuno, era lo más seguro antes de que sus sentimientos la dominaran.

\- Gracias por tu comprensión.

Dijo la chica de Pennsylvania con timidez. Emily le mostró una sonrisa escondiendo su duda: ¿le agradecía su comprensión por tenerle paciencia en acompañarla o porque no intentó besarla en un momento en el que ella estaba expuesta? . Terminó su desayuno y observó el rostro de su colega especialista en comunicaciones que estaba pensativa.

\- JJ, haz una cosa a la vez, hoy hablarás con Will, le dirás lo de la custodia, será un tiempo difícil para ti y para Henry. Si a Will no le parece, y como crees, piensa argumentar lo de tu trabajo, ¿por qué no pides todas las vacaciones que te deben?

\- ¡¿Dejar la unidad!?

Jennifer lo dijo en un tono más alto de su voz normal. Emily, serena, la miró a los ojos desde su lugar, sin intentar buscar contacto físico. Todavía no quería arriesgarse a volverla a tocar, podría actuar siguiendo sus sentimientos y arruinarlo todo. Observó aquel rostro con atención y se puso en modo interrogatorio, como hacían con los sospechosos.

\- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por tu hijo? ¿qué estás dispuesta a sacrificar por él?

La mujer madura disparó las palabras a la joven, la paró en seco. No pretendía que le respondiera inmediatamente, buscaba hacerla pensar. Jareau se ruborizó y luego volvieron a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas. Al pensar en dejar la Unidad, se le llenó el pecho de pánico, era su trabajo, y lo adoraba, era buena en ello, pero las preguntas de Prentiss sacudieron sus raíces: sólo estaba pensando en ella, no en su hijo que había prometido la noche anterior hacer todo lo posible porque estuviera contenta. No lo merecía. La criminóloga más experimentada, después de ver la reacción de la más joven, retomó la palabra.

\- Se me ocurre que podrías pedir un tiempo de descanso, pasas junto con tu hijo todo el proceso del divorcio, y en el inter, podrías decidir si sigues o no en la Unidad, y hacer los arreglos necesarios para no desatender a Henry.

Su tono de voz fue calmado, sin mayor exaltación, no fue regaño, no fue orden, fue una idea ofrecida para que fuera pensada. Sus ojos no mostraban señal alguna de juzgar a Jareau, le dio tiempo para que las preguntas y su sugerencia cayeran en su lugar en la revuelta cabeza de la chica rubia. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de no ver con la misma frecuencia a su jugadora de soccer favorita, pero había que pensar en el bienestar de los dos Jareau.

Las campanadas del Big Ben interrumpieron los pensamientos de ambas, era el timbre del loft de Prentiss que anunciaba a un visitante. Ya habían llegado por ella para llevarla de compras. Aquí ya no podía hacer más, por mucho que deseaba acompañar a JJ en ese proceso de incertidumbre y dolor, era tiempo de dejarla sola y que decidiera, era su futuro y el de su hijo el que debían ponerse en consideración, y ella no podía hacer más que lo que ya había hecho. Sólo sabía que amaba a Jennifer y a su hijo, estaba dispuesta a apoyarla en lo que fuera, pero JJ era quien tenía que decidir su propio camino. Se acercó para despedirse de su amiga, sólo la tomó por el antebrazo que tenía apoyado en la isla de la cocina.

\- Me tengo que ir, Jennifer, pero puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras para poner en orden tus ideas.

Le dijo con suavidad y ternura en sus palabras. JJ estaba inmóvil en su lugar, procesando lo platicado.

\- Gracias

Apenas susurró la joven madre de Henry. Luego, vio caminar a Emily, que reconoció su blusa colgada en una funda de tintorería en el pasillo de entrada.

\- No debiste molestarte en traerla.

Le gritó con una sonrisa la dueña de la blusa. Jennifer reaccionó con espontaneidad.

\- Tenía que verte y platicar contigo.

A Emily se le iluminó la cara, sorprendida de lo atrevido de la confesión.

\- Luego te regreso tu playera.

Jennifer sonrió ampliamente recordando lo bien que se veía la agente de cabello obscuro con su playera puesta.

\- No, debes quedártela, te ves cómoda en ella.

Emily cerró la puerta totalmente sonriendo y ruborizada, aquello fue un indiscutible coqueteo inconsciente de su amiga, a la que pensaba que ya no podría continuar llamando así, sí las cosas seguían ese camino, algo más fuerte estaba surgiendo entre ellas.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Más adelante, actores de otras épocas y apariciones breves de personajes de otras series ;) KEy_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: El encuentro no deseado_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 9_

Jennifer Jareau se enfrentaría a uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Apagó el motor de su crossover mientras suspiraba, tratando de concentrarse en lo que pasaría a continuación. Habiendo salido del vehículo, caminó hacia las puertas posteriores, para desatar a Henry del asiento de seguridad y dejarlo bajar. En la distancia distinguieron a Will, que estaba cerca del árbol favorito de su hijo, donde le permitían escalar sin una estricta vigilancia.

Henry, a pesar de su temprana edad, distinguía perfectamente cuando su madre estaba angustiada. Mientras bajaba y observaba a quien le había dado a luz, se atrevió a hablar.

\- Te amo, mami

Jennifer sonrió ampliamente, prácticamente derramó una lágrima, abrazó arrebatadamente a su hijo, él le correspondió con igual fuerza. Después de besarlo y ahogando un nudo en la garganta, JJ lo miró a los ojos.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Henry.

Suspiró, tenía que explicarle algo a su hijo, pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Decidió irse por lo que dice el manual de los perfiladores: claro, conciso, directo.

\- Henry: tu papá y yo te queremos mucho, por eso, decidimos que ya no vivir en la misma casa él y yo era lo mejor para ti. Pero, tú también tienes que tomar decisiones, y recuerda algo, hijo, no importa tu decisión, tu papá y yo siempre te querremos.

\- ¿De eso van a hablar ustedes?

\- Sí, cuando terminemos de hablar te haremos unas preguntas, y tú vas a contestarlas.

Henry asintió y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos. Se encaminaron a donde los estaba esperando Will. El pequeño se acercó calmado, y abrazó también a su padre, aunque había algo que le impedía ser franco con él. Posiblemente porque lo había visto platicando con una señora la otra vez, a la que abrazó de manera diferente a la que abrazaba a su mamá.

\- Hola, Will

\- Hola, JJ

Se saludaron cordialmente los adultos.

\- ¿Puedo subir al árbol?

Ambos padres se vieron a la cara y asintieron.

\- Sí, mientras platicamos tu papá y yo, luego bajarás y platicarás con nosotros.

Sin mucho problema el niño se encaramó en el árbol, y sin que sus padres lo descubrieran por estar en sus asuntos, se montó en una rama casi encima de ellos. La pareja se había alejado un poco para tener un poco de privacidad, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en algunos detalles para que el niño de 6 años no recibiera las noticias de la peor manera.

\- Will, no quiero que Henry viva con una madrasta.

Will, suspiró, tratando de contener el enojo, sus planes eran criarlo en una casa, con una mujer dedicada a su familia y él ser el proveedor completo de sus necesidades.

\- ¿Y que viva contigo ausente porque estás resolviendo la vida de alguien más?

\- Ese es mi trabajo, pero puedo hacer arreglos para estar con él más tiempo.

El hombre respiró profundo, pero no pudo contener su cólera.

\- ¿Temes que mi nueva mujer sea mejor madre que tú? ¿Temes quedarte sola sin nadie que se sienta orgulloso de tus hazañas?

Soltó con veneno sobre la cara de Jennifer. Comenzaban a levantar la voz y Henry se estaba percatando de ello.

\- Will, eso no es justo, nuestro hijo es maravilloso por el trabajo que hemos hecho los dos.

Will no pudo contener su rabia y frustración, tantos años bajo su sombra, él era un simple agente de policía que se mudó de Nueva Orleans, y ella, una agente del FBI que guardaba secretos y cada semana atrapaba delincuentes de alta peligrosidad, su ego estaba tomando lo mejor de él. La sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

\- ¡NO! Yo estuve más tiempo con él que tú, yo estuve cuando se le cayó el primer diente, cuando se enfermaba de fiebre…..

\- Will, por favor…

La chica provinciana estaba sintiendo cómo comenzaba a punzarle el dolor en el brazo, pero más le estaba doliendo no haberse dado cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en casa, Will se convirtió en un hombre resentido, que ahora estaba sacando todo su coraje y causándole dolor.

\- Yo fui a las reuniones de padres de familia …

\- …me estás lastimando..

\- ...yo estuve en su cumpleaños cuando tú quién sabe con quién te estabas revolcando en Medio Oriente…

Para ese momento ya la había empujado y casi tumbado al suelo.

\- ¡DÉJALA, NO LA LASTIMES!

Se escuchó el grito del niño que estaba en una rama. Ambos padres voltearon, Henry vio como estaba transformado el rostro de su padre y JJ tenía los ojos llorosos. Cuando vio que tenía la atención del hombre mayor, volvió a gritar.

\- ¡NO LA LASTIMES!

En ese momento, por su desesperación de alcanzar a su madre, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la rama en la que estaba.

\- ¡HENRY!

Gritó Jennifer. El pequeño soltó un grito de dolor.

\- ¡AAH!

Su brazo estaba roto, no era algo expuesto, pero definitivamente tenía una fractura. Ambos padres olvidaron por completo la discusión y se acercaron para ayudar al niño.

\- ¡Henry! ¡Henry!

Su madre fue la primera en llegar. Se enjugó sus lágrimas para tratar de transmitirle tranquilidad a su hijo. Vio su brazo, marcó al 911. Mientras hablaba, Will también se hincaba junto a él.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Le gritaba Henry.

\- ¡No me toques!

Decía desesperado.

\- ¡Soy tu padre!

\- ¡La lastimaste!, ¡la lastimaste! ¡vete de aquí! ¡no te quiero ver!

JJ se quedó a media sentencia cuando escuchó a su hijo decirle eso a Will, luego, acabó de dar las indicaciones a la operadora del 911.

\- ¡Pero hijo!

\- ¡VETE!

En ese momento se acercaban más personas, y a lo lejos se escuchaba una sirena.

\- Shh, shhh, te tengo, Henry, te tengo.

Dijo su madre tomando su cabeza, intentándolo de recostar, besando su frente.

\- Mami, dile que se vaya, dile que se vaya…me duele, me duele muchooo…

Jennifer Jareau vio a Will, no fue necesario decirle nada, la dureza de su gesto expresaba los deseos del niño y los de ella. Will intentó de nuevo acercarse.

\- ¡VETE! ¡VETE!

Gritó a todo pulmón el pequeño.

\- Shh, shhh…ya viene la ambulancia, te van a ayudar, cariño.

Llegó una pareja de adolescentes. Will estaba paralizado entre su enojo y su preocupación.

\- Señora, ¿necesita ayuda? ¿llamamos al 911?

La madre joven los observó, eran buenos samaritanos.

\- Gracias, ya vienen en camino.

\- ¿Ya se fue? ¡dile que se vaya!

Dijo otra vez el niño. La agente lo observó, igual que los adolescentes que estaban ahí. Ante tal juzgado, se levantó y se fue.

\- Ya viene la ambulancia señora, voy a decirles dónde estamos.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Vio que uno de los chicos salió corriendo hacia las calles que rodeaban el parque, haciendo señales con los brazos a los de la ambulancia para indicarle el camino a los paramédicos. La ambulancia hizo camino sobre el pasto del parque, separaron a JJ del niño e hicieron las revisiones pertinentes, lo inmovilizaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Ya en ella, vio como le administraban un tranquilizante pediátrico para que el niño soportara el dolor hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Marcó el número telefónico de Penélope, le contó brevemente lo sucedido, les pidió que fueran por su crossover al parque y que los vería en el hospital.

Media hora después de haber llegado al sanatorio el niño y su madre, Penélope, Morgan y Reid estaban buscando la sala de urgencias.

\- ¡JJ!

Localizaron a la joven madre, estaba sentada en el pasillo de acceso a la sala de urgencias, jugaba con un vasito que presuntamente había tenido agua. Todavía no podía estar con su pequeño, estaba bajo el efecto de sedantes y aplicaban una pasta plástica para inmovilizar el brazo.

\- ¿Cómo está Henry?

Preguntó Penélope a nombre de todos los que la acompañaban.

\- Según me dicen, está bien, un poco adormilado, le dieron tranquilizantes para que aguantara el dolor mientras lo están entablillando, aunque no es una tablilla lo que le están poniendo.

\- ¿Lo darán de alta pronto?

Preguntó Reid, extrañamente alterado, aunque no era para menos, era su ahijado a quien estaban atendiendo. Jennifer sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

\- No, quieren tenerlo en observación, la altura de la que cayó no fue poca cosa, y quieren revisar si no hay otro golpe o lesión que se les haya pasado por alto.

\- No es mala idea, es mejor asegurarse.

Afortunadamente pudo contener su lengua en cuanto a datos estadísticos sobre accidentes de niños de la edad de Henry caídos de un árbol. Estaba seguro que eso no ayudaría a tranquilizar a su amiga. Penélope ocupó la silla que estaba junto a la agente rubia. Reid, cual ratoncito silencioso, se quedó de pie, al lado de Jennifer. Aunque no tenían mucho contacto físico, su presencia era la mejor manera de demostrar solidaridad a su mejor amiga. Morgan revisó el pasillo.

\- ¿Will?

Jareau suspiró.

\- Henry pidió que se fuera, no lo quería ver.

Fue todo lo que ofreció la chica de Pennsylvania, Morgan no quiso presionar, sabía que cuando estuviera lista, JJ les explicaría con más detalle, lo importante ahora era vigilar la evolución del chico. En ese momento salió una enfermera llamando a Jennifer, le avisó que moverían al niño a un cuarto. La madre joven tiró el vaso desocupado en uno de los basureros del pasillo y se dispuso a seguir la camilla de su hijo que ya salía de la sala de urgencias.

\- ¡Hey, pequeño señor! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se acercó para acariciar su cara y besar su frente. El cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor.

\- Tengo sueño y me da comezón el brazo.

Dijo en tono quejumbroso.

\- Pronto podrás dormir y luego te acostumbrarás a lo que traes en el brazo, será divertido enseñárselo a tus amigos.

Explicó su madre que no dejaba de observarlo, sujetando la otra mano.

\- Mira quiénes están aquí…

Le dijo para distraerlo de la molestia del brazo. Todos lo saludaron y vieron cómo lo instalaban en un cuarto privado en la zona de pediatría.

\- ¿Y Em?

Preguntó el chico. JJ se sintió culpable, no la había llamado porque seguramente se estaba preparando para ir al a función con su madre, era ese tipo de eventos que podría ayudarle en su carrera o, al menos, evitar conflictos futuros con la prominente embajadora Prentiss, quien podría ser todo un dolor en la baja espalda, como se dio cuenta de primera mano.

\- No sabe que estás aquí.

El chico frunció el ceño, pero no juzgó a su madre.

\- Por favor, dile que venga, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor…

Dijo en tono suplicante el niño, su madre trató de racionalizar con él, pero el chico comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. Penélope no resistió aquellas súplicas y marcó el número de la hija de la embajadora.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Qué les pareció?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Podría estar en el mejor espectáculo, en medio de la crema y nata política, pero había cosas que para Prentiss valían más la pena._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 10_

Los vestidos de noche parecían motas de colores brillantes bajo las luces del vestíbulo del Kennedy Center, antes de entrar a la Gala de Tenores organizada en beneficio de los veteranos de guerra. El programa era atractivo, las piezas más conocidas de las óperas populares serían cantadas por tenores de todos los continentes.

La embajadora Prentiss estaba acompañada por su hija, como era usual en este tipo de funciones. La señora Prentiss portaba un Carolina Herrera de la temporada otoño, cubierto del escote, con tela vaporosa estampada con motivos marítimos, emulando olas en tonos azules grisáceos montadas en fondo negro. La hija, portaba a la misma diseñadora, pero ella lucía un escote que permitía apreciar su cuello largo, blanco, casi marmóleo por el poco sol que recibía, sin embargo, no era tan bajo como para descubrir el tatuaje que tenía en su seno izquierdo. En su caso, la tela no era vaporosa, era lisa en azul muy obscuro, y la parte del talle hacia abajo, tela con estampados, que en su caso, daban la impresión de ser nubes en distintos tonos, grises, azules, blancos, con fondo azul tan obscuro como el usado en el torso. Ambas llevaban unas muy elaboradas chalinas que les cubrirían de las inclemencias del tiempo al salir del espectáculo. Iban escoltadas con el asistente y guardia personal de su madre, el Sr. Dreyfuss.

Tomaron asiento en la quinta fila, no al centro, pero sí bastante cerca para apreciar todo lo que se desarrollaba en el escenario. Como era usual, ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas, y atrás, en las filas pegadas al pasillo de acceso, se sentó el caballero de cabello gris, Sr. Dreyfuss, que tenía ocupaciones específicas con la embajadora, pero igual era confidente de Emily Prentiss. El espectáculo empezó puntual, se hizo una presentación breve sobre el objetivo de la función y se agradecía a todos los asistentes por sus donaciones a la causa. El primero en presentarse fue un tenor canadiense, cantando la pieza más conocida de la obra del Barbero de Sevilla, de Rossini. Aparentemente la joven Prentiss parecía estar enfocada en la representación, entendía perfectamente el italiano, su adolescencia la había vivido en Roma, en donde su madre hacía funciones de embajadora. Sin embargo, el Sr. Dreyfuss notó que de vez en cuando inclinaba la cabeza discretamente hacia su regazo.

La agente de cabello obscuro hizo todo lo posible por disimular, pero quien fuera observador hubiera notado que en esta ocasión Emily no había guardado su celular en la cartera, desde la compra de los vestidos lo trajo siempre a la vista, y en todo momento de la gala, estaba en sus manos o su regazo. Lo había puesto en modo vibrador, por eso quería tenerlo cerca, donde pudiera percibir si llegaba un mensaje o una llamada. Quería saber qué sucedía con JJ, pero, por otro lado, sabía que lo más sano era darle espacio, no acosarla, no acorralarla, era su momento de decidir, por ella y por su hijo, así que no le marcaría ella, no deseaba interrumpir ningún evento de la responsable de comunicaciones de la Unidad. Sin embargo, no podía negar su ansiedad por conocer qué pasaba en esos momentos, ¿ya habría hablado con Will? ¿a qué arreglo llegarían? ¿qué le diría Jennifer? ¿cómo respondería Will? ¿qué pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Henry?. Para tranquilizarse puso una foto de Jennifer como pantalla bloquedora de su teléfono móvil, al menos así tendría el consuelo de ver su rostro.

Al finalizar la pieza aplaudió, como correspondía. Se presentó al siguiente intérprete, y las inclinaciones de su cabeza, continuaron. Anunciaron la primera pausa del espectáculo. Los asistentes se pararon para descansar, pero sobre todo, para mezclarse con los invitados y socializar, era una buena oportunidad para conocer las últimas novedades no oficiales de la política exterior e interior del país. La embajadora permitió que se acercaran algunos caballeros con sus señoras, la joven Prentiss simplemente dio espacio para que su madre hiciera despliegue de sus habilidades políticas. A ella esto no le interesaba, y no lo consideraba útil por más que la embajadora le insistía en que sería una buena plataforma para su carrera. A la hija le gustaba su trabajo, se había hecho un nombre por sí misma, y últimamente, una rubia ocupaba más su mente y su corazón que su propia carrera.

\- ¿Quién es la afortunada que roba tu atención, Emily?

Le dijo en tono paternal el señor Dreyfuss a la agente especial. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse, la mujer de cabello obscuro sonrió y vio el rostro del leal servidor de su madre.

\- Siempre me sorprende cómo es que puedes descubrir cosas de las que mi madre ni se entera estando yo a su lado.

El guardaespaldas experimentado soltó una risita.

\- Haz mejorado tus habilidades para evadir responder mis preguntas, ragazza.

Ahora era la joven Prentiss la que reía levemente, halagada al ser reconocida por tan experimentado asistente.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Tal como tú te das cuenta de los sospechosos que atrapas: observando; en intervalos de tiempo, cuando creías que las luces podrían cubrirte, te agachabas a ver tu celular, donde, supongo, tienes una imagen de la persona que extrañas y con la que deseas estar en lugar de pasarla entre la rancia comunidad de políticos aquí presentes.

\- Le diré a mi madre que le dijiste rancia.

Dreyfuss rio.

\- No más rancia que yo, y sé que no se lo dirás, excepto hagas un berrinche como cuando niña, para llamar su atención, y señorita, hace mucho que dejaste esas edades.

\- Y también ya aprendí que es inútil tratar de llamar la atención de mi madre, a estas alturas, lo que me interesa más es que me deje en paz. La asistencia a estos eventos es un precio justo porque no me busque el resto del año.

Le dijo en tono amargo, guiñando el ojo a su confidente, que bien comprendía de lo que hablaba, pues había sido testigo de muchos episodios tristes y violentos entre ambas mujeres. Repentinamente Emily percibió la vibración de su celular que traía en la mano, por su rostro cruzó un gesto casi imperceptible de decepción, no era la rubia que esperaba; verificó de un vistazo que era Penélope quien le hablaba.

\- Prentiss…

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar, una amiga apurada le cortó toda posibilidad de cortesía.

\- Princesa, necesitamos que el escuadrón de amigas esté reunido, JJ…

Emily fruncía el ceño ante las palabras apuradas de García, tratando de entender lo que le decía, pero cuando escuchó el diminutivo de JJ, cortó el hilo de palabras de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a JJ?

Dijo en el tono más controlado posible, pero denotando apuro.

\- Mi ahijado, ella no, está hospitalizado en Quantico.

\- ¿Henry? ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Él...

Prentiss observó al asistente de su madre, no dejó que Penélope le dijera más, la interrumpió en plena frase, no quería perder tiempo.

\- Luego te marco, voy en camino.

Dreyfuss le prestó atención, algo no estaba bien y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

\- Por favor, necesito que me lleven al hospital de Quántico.

\- ¿Una amiga?

Ofreció el asistente de su madre.

\- Su hijo, está hospitalizado

Voltearon a ver a la embajadora que estaba a punto de regresar a su asiento. Sonrió amargamente.

\- Será una de las tantas cosas que luego tendrá que disculparme.

\- Yo te cubro, no te preocupes. Te estarán esperando en la puerta.

Le dijo el viejo asistente, mientras marcaba al chofer para que esperara a la joven Prentiss en la entrada del recinto y la llevara al hospital al lado de su amiga. Dreyfuss seguía teniendo un toque especial para elegir al personal que trabajaba para su madre; el chofer de la limusina encontró la ruta más rápida para llegar al hospital. Emily trató de marcarle de nuevo a su amiga técnica especialista en sistemas, pero la mandaba al buzón, repentinamente vibró su teléfono. Era mensaje de García.

\- JJ no sabe que vienes, Henry fue quien pidió que vinieras, no pude resistir sus súplicas.

La agente de cabello obscuro no entendía nada, pero lo sabría al llegar al hospital, debía saber qué había pasado con su pequeño cómplice.

\- ¿Necesita algo más, señorita Prentiss?

Le dijo el chofer dejándola justo enfrente de la entrada al área de emergencias.

\- No, gracias, Paolo, con que soporten los enojos de mi madre por abandonarla en medio de la función, es suficiente.

Paolo tocó su gorra característica de chofer y le dio una sonrisa amable a manera de despedida. Sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de sorpresa y de envidia por su atuendo, Emily apuró su paso por el corredor para llegar al módulo de información, ahí le indicaron cómo llegar al piso de pediatría. Jennifer estaba en el pasillo, platicando con la pedíatra que atendía a Henry, de pronto, escucharon pequeñas expresiones de sorpresa que interrumpieron su conversación, las dos mujeres voltearon a ver qué lo causaba, ambas quedaron atónitas. JJ no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, su corazón perdió un salto al ver la elegancia del vestido, pero sobre todo, la gracia de quien lo llevaba, ver a Emily en medio del pasillo de un hospital en aquel ropaje, parecía irreal.

La ex agente de la Interpol estudió a distancia la postura de la chica de Pennsylvania, obviamente estaba tensa, y acercándose, notó en su rostro cansancio y preocupación. Jennifer no pudo retomar la conversación hasta que Emilly estuvo cerca de ellas.

\- JJ

\- Emily

Se saludaron, la doctora vio el pequeño intercambio de miradas y medias sonrisas entre ellas. La criminóloga de cabello obscuro desvió su mirada a la doctora, con lo que la madre joven regresó a la realidad.

\- Emily Prentiss

\- Elizabeth Corday, ¿y usted es?

Jennifer Jareau recapacitó, y de manera espontánea tomó la mano de la recién llegada.

\- Amiga de la familia, puede decir lo que sea frente a ella.

Ante tal gesto, asumió que efectivamente había una relación cercana. Así que retomó la palabra y explicó lo que le hicieron a Henry y lo que esperaban en el transcurso de la noche. Si no se presentaban síntomas de ningún tipo, estaría dado de alta al mediodía del domingo. Se despidió de ambas con un apretón de manos, e inmediatamente cuando quedaron solas, Jennifer comenzó a articular palabras.

\- Emily, yo…

\- Por favor, no te preocupes, después…

\- Pero…

Intentó de nuevo. Emily apretó la mano en señal de que en verdad en ese momento no eran necesarias las explicaciones.

\- Penélope me dijo que Henry me quiere ver.

Jennifer comprendió, y asintió en silencio, sin soltar su mano, la guio al interior del cuarto. Morgan saludó a Emily con un gesto, Penélope y Reid hablaban con Henry para distraerlo, por lo que no escucharon cuando entró la pareja de mujeres.

\- Mira quién está aquí.

Interrumpió JJ, sabiendo que la noticia le caería bien a su hijo, dada su súplica cuando lo instalaron en el cuarto. Penélope fue la primera en lanzar un pequeño grito.

\- ¡Oh, Emily!

El niño la siguió con un grito de sorpresa y contento.

\- ¡EM!

La hija de la embajadora no pudo evitar lanzarse a llenar de besos la frente del retrato infantil de JJ, se veía tan desvalido en medio de aquella cama de hospital.

\- ¡Hola, Henry! ¿qué te pasó? ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Tengo sueño, pero tenía que hablar contigo…

Jennifer percibió que el niño desearía hablar a solas con su nueva mejor amiga, al menos, en sus circunstancias, ella lo haría.

\- Los dejamos, tengo que hablar con Penélope un momento.

Dijo JJ lanzando una pesada mirada a Penélope, ella, jaló a Morgan y a Reid, no quería recibir el regaño sola por haber llamado a Emily sin consultarle primero a la mamá del infante.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Gracias por continuar con la historia ;) KEy_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Henry volvió a meter en aprietos a Prentiss, y JJ tiene que confesar un evento desagradable._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 11_

Emily, sin dejar de mirar a Henry, se aseguró de escuchar cerrar la puerta para volver a interrogar al pequeño.

\- Dime, cariño, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

El chico derramó lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Me mentiste, Emily.

La frase tan franca y simple, le encajó una puñalada en el pecho a la experta criminóloga.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! ¿por qué lo dices, en qué te mentí?

Trató de sacar las palabras de manera clara, sin que el nudo en la garganta que se le formó la interrumpiera.

\- Dijiste que mi papá y mi mamá me querían, ¡pero no es cierto!

Emily sentía que se le caía pedazo por pedazo el corazón.

\- Pero si tu madre te adora, ¿no ves lo preocupada que está por ti?

\- Sí, ella me ama, pero mi papá, ¡no!

Al escuchar aquello, la ex agente de la Interpol se sintió aliviada por oír que el niño sí sabía que su madre lo quería, era Will quien lo había defraudado. Se acercó más a él, besó su frente y siguió peinando aquellos cabellos revueltos que le recordaban a los de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? ¿qué pasó en el parque? ¿me quieres platicar?

Entre sollozos el niño fue lo más claro que pudo: le describió cuando bajaron de la camioneta, cuando se subió al árbol y comenzó a ver cómo Will sujetaba con fuerza a JJ y ella casi se caía.

\- ¡Lastimó a mi mamá! ¡Mi papá sabe que quiero a mi mamá y la lastimó! Me mentiste Em…

La agente de cabello negro entendió la acusación del niño. Las palabras le resonaban cual martillos contra metal.

\- ¡Oh, Henry! Lo siento tanto, hubiese querido estar ahí, para protegerte y proteger a tu mami, en verdad, no sabía que tu papá se podría comportar así.

Emily no pudo controlar que las lágrimas se le derramaran. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, cuidando no lastimarlo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer Henry? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te prometo que no sabía que podía pasar eso, lo siento tanto, en verdad lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera estado ahí, ¿me crees?

Le dijo llenándolo de besos. Henry comenzaba a calmarse, observó con atención a aquella mujer adulta, la sentía tan cercana como su madre, y veía el mismo dolor por él en sus ojos. Prentiss se quedó quieta, notó que el niño la miraba sin perder detalle. A esa corta distancia, el niño podía alcanzar el rostro atribulado de la amiga de su madre con su mano sana.

\- ¿Nos quieres mucho, verdad?

Preguntó con serenidad el niño. Emily no tenía dónde esconderse.

\- Sí

Dijo sin agregar más, con emoción en la niño siguió acariciando el rostro de la criminóloga experta.

\- ¿Quieres tanto a mi mamá como yo quiero a Mary?

Prentiss se limpió la cara y la del niño. Respiró y se resignó a continuar la conversación, la probabilidad de exponerse ante Henry, eran enormes.

\- ¿Quién es Mary?

Preguntó en tono sereno e interesado.

\- Es una niña que me gusta mucho, mucho, y también la quiero. Cuando la veo, me siento contento, y me gustaría siempre compartir mi almuerzo con ella, y cuando un niño la molesta, me enojo y la cuido, y si está triste, me duele aquí. Y dice mi mamá que eso es amor.

Le señaló con su mano sana el corazón. Otra vez, el pequeño rubio la había puesto contra la pared.

\- ¿Así quieres tú a mi mamá?

Preguntó de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí, así la quiero, Henry, quiero protegerla cuando alguien le hace daño; también te quiero proteger a ti, y si ella está triste o enojada, por algo o conmigo, me duele aquí.

Tomó la mano sana del niño y se la llevó al pecho, donde latía su corazón.

\- Dile

Afirmó el pequeño con seguridad. Prentiss no supo si había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Dile?

\- Sí, dile que te duele el corazón cuando está triste, dile que siempre quieres almorzar con ella, y conmigo también.

Emily rio levemente, era tan sencillo todo ante los ojos de un infante.

\- Cariño, en este momento no puedo decírselo, porque todavía está casada con tu papá, pero más importante, está cuidando de ti y todo debe estar en orden para que tú y ella estén tranquilos.

\- Pero ella está muy triste, y si le dices se pondrá contenta.

El chico insistió.

\- ¡Oh, Henry! ¿Estás seguro? ¿estás seguro que ella quiere escuchar eso? ¿sabes lo que siente ella?

El niño se agachó, pensó un poco y movió con suavidad la cabeza, indicando un "no". Emily lo acercó a su rostro y le besó la frente.

\- Démosle tiempo, tú tienes que curarte, debe resolver el divorcio con tu papá y luego veremos lo que ella realmente quiere, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry asintió, parecía alcanzar a comprender lo que le decía su nueva mejor amiga. La ex agente de la Interpol retomó la palabra.

\- En cuanto a lo del parque ¿Me disculpas, Henry? No quiero por nada del mundo que a ti y a tu madre nadie los lastime, ¿entiendes? ¿entiendes que no sabía que podía pasar esto?

El retrato infantil de Jennifer asintió, y siguió recibiendo los mimos de Emily. Enjugaba con ternura maternal sus lágrimas. Afuera, se daba otro diálogo entre amigos.

\- Lo siento, JJ, no quise contradecirte, pero las súplicas de Henry me conmovieron, y francamente, eran irracionales tus motivos para no llamarle.

Dijo Penélope sabiendo que Jareau estaba molesta por la llamada que le hizo a Prentiss. El enlace de la unidad suspiró derrotada, trató de darle una explicación.

\- Penélope, estaba con su madre, tenían una función especial, y la embajadora puede cobrarle caro esto, se enojará con ella con justificada razón.

\- Sí, pero Henry la necesitaba, tú la necesitas, no te atrevas a negarlo.

Jennifer se sonrojó ante la vehemente afirmación. Se le habían ido las palabras, lo que decía la técnica especialista en sistemas era verdad, no había manera de refutarlo, pero todavía quería ocultarse ante aquella realidad, debía ganar algo de tiempo para sí.

Adentro, la ex agente de la Interpol parecía estar arrullando a Henry con suaves palabras. El momento íntimo entre la mujer y el pequeño fue interrumpido por JJ y sus amigos que entraban al cuarto. Vieron la escena con mirada desconcertada, ambos estaban con el rostro lloroso prácticamente contemplándose mutuamente, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar. La imagen era conmovedora, sobre todo porque la agente de cabello negro era conocida por su manera de meter todo en pequeños compartimentos, así que sus demostraciones de ternura y cariño eran realmente extraordinarios.

A JJ le dio un salto el corazón, ojalá así hubieran sido las miradas entre él y su padre, pero lo cierto es que tampoco eran muy cercanos. Emily, cobrando consciencia de que tenían público, se compuso, dio un último beso al niño y se incorporó.

\- Ahora a descansar, pequeño señor, es necesario que duermas, así sanarás más pronto.

\- Te ves como una princesa Em, ¿verdad mamá?

Dijo de manera espontánea Henry. JJ no fue capaz de articular palabra, ¡por supuesto que parecía una princesa! Pero no podía decirlo de la misma manera valiente y honesta que su hijo, al menos no en ese momento. Prentiss se sonrojó espontánea e intensamente. Ese niño tenía su camino hecho con las mujeres, era un encantador nato. Le besó la frente, le pasó unos minutos más sus dedos por aquel cabello y el niño quedó perdido en su sueño. Por fin se volvió al resto de sus amigos.

\- Sí, tiene razón, pareces una princesa.

Jennifer soltó un pequeño suspiro, estaba satisfecha de que Penélope le hubiera puesto palabras a su pensamiento, y trató de articular una frase.

\- Emily, estabas con tu madre, no tenías por qué venir…

Prentiss la observó, le ofreció una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla y suavizar lo que iba a decir; sabía que JJ trataría de justificarse y disculparse en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

\- Hey, prácticamente me ofendes, agente Jareau, ¿cómo pensaste que podía ser más importante estar en una función con mi madre que con ustedes?

JJ se sonrojó, no sabía que había causado ese sentir en Prentiss. En el fondo, aunque sí le interesaba que no tuviera conflictos con la embajadora, lo cierto es que no quiso que sintiera lástima por ella o se diera cuenta lo mucho que la chica de Pennsylvania la necesitaba en esos momentos. Estaba pisando hielo delgado respecto a sus sentimientos, y creía que no podría soportar tremenda montaña rusa en tan solo una tarde. No pudo decir nada ante tal pregunta, para ser el enlace entre departamentos, se estaba quedando sin recursos. Sabiendo que Jennifer no tendría manera de contestarle, Emily retomó la palabra.

\- Morgan, ven conmigo, JJ, por favor.

Señaló la puerta del cuarto para indicar que salieran.

\- Penélope y Reid, cualquier cosa, estamos en el pasillo.

Indicó la ex agente de la Interpol con firmeza. Prentiss puso gesto serio mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Esperó que sus acompañantes se acomodaran a una distancia suficiente de la puerta del cuarto, quería asegurarse de no molestar a Henry. Jennifer se tensó, creía predecir lo que la experta criminóloga quería hacer. Escuchó el tono seco y formal de su colega.

\- JJ, queremos ayudarte, ¿hay algo que nos quieras compartir?

Morgan adivinó que Henry le había contado algo importante a Prentiss, y que no lo dejaría pasar, él estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera, sin embargo, era indispensable que Jennifer Jareau lo confirmara. La mujer cuestionada tomó aire para tranquilizarse, el recuerdo lo tenía fresco todavía, y aunque lo había puesto bajo control mientras Henry estaba siendo atendido, sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo.

\- Vamos, petite, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y que haremos lo que sea por ayudarte.

A JJ se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a través de los años, cada uno tenía su manera de conmoverla, de abrir su corazón para hacerle saber que la querían. Agradeció el tono fraterno de Morgan, y por lo mismo, sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien; de Prentiss, ya tenía una idea, la mirada penetrante de sus ojos obscuros la intimidaba, comenzaba a resignarse a que no tendría manera de ocultarse de ella.

\- Henry cayó del árbol porque estaba preocupado, nos estaba observando desde su árbol favorito, pero las cosas se pusieron acaloradas entre Will y yo…

Morgan empezó a preocuparse y a enojarse.

\- Petite…

La urgió. La madre joven tragó saliva de nuevo para continuar. Prentiss la seguía observando con intensidad, aunque sabía que Henry siempre hablaba con la verdad, tenía la esperanza de que el niño estuviera confundido.

\- … se enojó, me levantó la voz…

\- ¿Te abofeteó?

Preguntó Morgan sobresaltado, para ese momento ya estaba convertido en una fiera enjaulada. Jennifer negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- … no, pero me sujetó fuerte por el brazo, me lastimó, fue cuando Henry perdió el equilibrio de la rama, le gritó a su padre que no me lastimara y cayó.

Morgan se acercó para tocarla, justo en el sitio donde Will la sujetó, sin querer, por mera protección se retrajo del gesto. Esto enfureció a su amigo musculoso, quien era conocido por ser protector con los miembros del equipo. Las cejas de Prentiss se arquearon significativamente, y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Entonces, realmente estaba lastimada su rubia amada.

\- ¿Qué tanto te lastimó JJ? Por favor, necesitamos ayudarte.

Preguntó Emily haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su enojo. La chica de Pennsylvania con timidez se bajó la chaqueta del lado derecho, para descubrir su brazo, ahí, entre el codo y donde comenzaba la manga de su camisa estaba la marca de una mano, que comenzaba a teñirse de colores. Prentiss se llevó la mano al rostro y ahogó un gemido, pocas veces algo la había hecho sentir furiosa de manera inmediata, eso era imposible, ¿cómo pudo atreverse Will siquiera a levantarle la voz? ¿cómo pudo perder el control delante de su hijo? ¿cómo pudo hacerle daño a la persona más noble y comprometida con su país, que conocía? Will la iba a pagar caro, esperaba no verlo, porque conocería lo peor de Prentiss.

Morgan golpeó la pared para disipar su rabia, quería ponerle una paliza al sureño bastardo. Con algo de esfuerzo se pusieron en modo profesional, para tratar de ser objetivos y proteger a la especialista en comunicaciones.

\- JJ, voy a hablar con Hotch, necesitamos protegerte a ti y al niño de ese idiota, voy a conseguirte una orden de restricción. Prentiss, por favor, llévala a la estación de enfermeras y pide que la revisen, pide que saquen fotos para documentar el caso y obtener esa orden lo más pronto posible.

Prentiss asintió en silencio, tomando de los hombros a JJ se encaminaron a la estación de enfermeras para que le hicieran la revisión ordenada por Morgan. No hizo preguntas, estaba procesando sus propias emociones, y convenciéndose que su enojo no ayudaría en mucho a Jennifer. De modo amable pero firme, pidió indicaciones para realizar el proceso correspondiente. Las enfermeras le dijeron a qué área ir, cómo llegar y a quién dirigirse.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Nos seguimos leyendo ;) KEy_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_** _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 ** _A/N_** _: Comienzan las luchas internas en las protagonistas ;)_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 12_

En uno de los pasillos solitarios del hospital camino a servicios sociales, Jennifer deslizó su mano en la de Emily y la detuvo. Aquellos ojos azules buscaron el rostro de su mejor amiga, aquella que la noche anterior se había convertido en su refugio y su sosiego. La criminóloga de más edad, entendió. Al sentir la suavidad de aquella mano y los ojos brillantes buscando abrigo, puso de lado su furia. La mujer de cabello obscuro la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla, sintió como la chica rubia se aferraba a ella, el rostro de la provinciana de Pennsylvania se refugió en aquel cuello marmóleo, suspiró aquel aroma peculiar de su colega, y luego de algunos momentos, le susurró al oído.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Le dijo en un tono mezclado de gratitud y desesperación. Prentiss la separó, pasó su mano por aquel cabello rubio para ponerle algunos mechones atrás de la oreja derecha.

\- No tienes de qué, sabes que cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Henry.

Dijo la ex agente de la Interpol mirando en aquellos ojos azules que estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. JJ le creyó, no sólo que cumpliría la promesa, percibía que la quería, lo sentía en aquel abrazo, lo sabía porque miraba a su hijo con un cariño sincero. Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sabían que algo más fuerte que amistad estaba surgiendo entre ellas, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba a mencionarlo o insinuar demostrarlo, no se sentían seguras todavía dada la situación intricada. La chica de Pennsylvania no quería ser la mujer rescatada y la otra agente, no quería aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la madre de Henry, ni de Henry mismo.

Emily recorrió la mejilla de Jennifer con su mano izquierda y ella se refugió en aquel gesto cálido, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el cariño que sentía por medio de aquella palma extendida y las yemas de los dedos que paseaban por su piel. La agente de cabello obscuro hizo todo lo posible por evitar inclinarse y besar aquel rostro que parecía estar ganando tranquilidad. El momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por alguna enfermera que cerró una puerta al extremo del pasillo, la chica rubia abrió los ojos, suspiró y sin soltar la mano de su amiga, siguieron su camino. Llegaron al lugar indicado y apareció una trabajadora social que visiblemente era descendiente de latinos.

\- Buenas noches, Connie Rubirosa, soy la trabajadora social asignada, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?

Notó que estaba más afectada la mujer rubia y decidió no distraerse con la vestimenta de Prentiss.

\- Emily Prentiss, agente especial del FBI, Jennifer Jareau, también agente especial del FBI y encargada de comunicaciones de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento.

\- Mucho gusto, ¿qué hace el FBI por aquí? ¿desean investigar algún caso?

Ambas agentes especiales se quedaron mudas. Jennifer estaba ahogada en sus emociones, Prentiss le dio un apretón de manos, dándole valor para que hablara.

\- No, lamentablemente vengo a que se abra un expediente, tuve una discusión con mi marido y me lastimó.

Connie hizo lo posible por guardar la compostura, era raro que una agente del FBI padeciera violencia familiar.

\- Bien, no te preocupes, puedo explicarte lo que haremos, platicarás conmigo y una enfermera te revisará tus lesiones, ven, por aquí.

Jennifer notó que Emily se quedaba atrás, volteó a verla con ojos desconsolados. Prentiss hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y en tono firme, habló.

\- En aras de que esto salga bien, tengo que dejarte a solas con la trabajadora social, pero estaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas.

\- Tiene razón, esto debe ser algo que debes enfrentar sola, no es fácil, pero es lo más sano, y así, le damos más objetividad a toda tu declaración.

Confirmó Rubirosa. Resignada, Jennifer dejó ir la mano de Prentiss y acompañó a la trabajadora social. Saliendo al pasillo, la agente de cabello obscuro se acercó a la siguiente estación de enfermeras. De manera apresurada, mostrando sus identificaciones, le pidió ayuda a una enfermera para que le prestara un traje de médico y una bolsa para poner el vestido. Le dieron oportunidad de que se cambiara en uno de los baños de servicio, acomodó todas su pertenencias en la bolsa y salió vestida como si fuese un médico que estuviera listo para realizar una intervención, se sentía aliviada sin tanto lujo encima de ella.

Regresó al área donde estaban las instalaciones de la trabajadora social. Se sentó en las sillas enfrente de la puerta del cubículo donde estaban tomándole declaración a su mejor y más querida amiga. Miró al techo reflexiva, por segunda ocasión en esa semana, invocó a la divinidad más grande para que la ayudara a acompañar a Jennifer y a Henry en esos momentos. Pasó media hora y por fin abrieron la puerta, Emily saltó de su banco, Connie la reconoció aún sin el vestido.

\- Puede pasar a verla y acompañarla, sólo debo llenar unos formatos y luego traerlos para que ella los firme.

Prentiss asintió en silencio y no perdió tiempo en entrar con su amiga. Jennifer estaba abrochándose la camisa. La criminóloga de más edad notó el temblor en sus manos, así que decidió ayudarla. En silencio paró las manos de la mujer más joven, para ella retomar los botones y ensartarlos en los ojales. La chica rubia observó como aquellas manos largas, blancas, con uñas sin esmalte, la atendían con ternura. El perfume tenue de aquel cuerpo la mareaba un poco, distrayéndola de su dolor. Emily se aproximó a ella para recoger la chaqueta que estaba a sus espaldas, luego acomodó sus brazos para evitar lastimar la magulladura del brazo que estaba cubierto con un parche analgésico. Evitó observar con detalle, sentía cómo el ácido provocado por su enojo le caía al estómago. Acomodó su chaqueta y también el cabello revuelto de la mujer de Pennsylvania, como cuando una madre acicala a su hijo para ir a la escuela. Jennifer se perdió en aquel rostro blanco, adornado por una nariz recta, donde resaltaban los ojos más obscuros que conocía y unos labios delgados que en ese momento le parecían imanes. La madre de Henry no supo cómo fue que se contuvo para no besar a la mujer que le demostraba tantas consideraciones.

Jennifer tenía tiempo sin percibir de otra persona esos cuidados, esas atenciones que permiten sentirte querida, que demuestran inequívocamente que le interesas a la persona que te procura. Ella era la que proporcionaba usualmente las atenciones, por eso todo mundo la quería, pero pocas veces era correspondida con tal esmero. Observó a Prentiss, y de pronto una ola de vergüenza la invadió.

\- ¡Oh, Emily! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡No me di cuenta! ¿Cómo me pudo pasar? Era una olla de presión a punto de estallar, ¡no me di cuenta!

La hija de la embajadora la recibió en sus brazos, por fin Jennifer se permitía colapsar por la agresión recibida a manos de Will, y ella estaría para sostenerla, de nuevo.

\- Shh, te tengo, cariño, te tengo, todos te tenemos, déjanos por esta ocasión ayudarte a ti y a Henry, todo saldrá bien.

La ex jugadora de soccer lloró todo lo que pudo, aferrando sus puños a la tela del traje médico de Prentiss. Discretamente fueron interrumpidas por Connie.

\- Disculpe, tiene que firmar estos papeles, unos agentes, Morgan y Hotchner los esperan para solicitar una orden de restricción.

Las dos amigas se separaron con un tono de rubor en sus rostros. Connie le prestó una pluma y Jennifer firmó las formas.

\- Cualquier cosa, estoy a sus órdenes, espero que su caso no sea tan dramático como otros y pueda ayudarles a que se cierre todo el trámite como es debido.

\- ¡Gracias!

Contestaron al unísono las agentes, la vieron desaparecer tras la puerta y una enfermera entraba en su lugar. Luego de recibir las últimas indicaciones para el cuidado del brazo, se encaminaron de regreso al cuarto de Henry. Jareau se refugió en el torso de Prentiss, le hacía sentir seguridad en esos tiempos inciertos, y así, recargada en su hombro, tomando su brazo de apoyo, caminaron por los pasillos en silencio. Llegaron al corredor donde estaba el cuarto del hijo de la agente rubia. Reid, Penélope, Morgan y Hotch hablaban en voz baja, para no molestar al niño que estaba dormido, vigilado por todos con la puerta entre abierta.

\- JJ

Dijo Hotch en su característico tono neutral.

\- Hotch

Se saludaron. El tipo blanco de cabello negro se atrevió a estirar su mano para hacerle saber que estaba con ella, que sentía por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Morgan me dio los generales y ya leí tu declaración. Conseguiré una orden de restricción, y si nos lo permites, haremos rondas para cuidarlos. ¿Crees que se pueda presentar a ver a Henry?

Jennifer suspiró, intentando ganar la mayor compostura posible, se sentía avergonzada por la situación que estaba viviendo.

\- Es posible, es su hijo y por lo que me dijo, se siente con todo el derecho sobre él porque él pasaba más tiempo en su vida que yo.

Emily la abrazó por los hombros.

\- Hey, no te hagas daño, eso no es cierto, tú hablabas con él casi todas las noches vía video llamada, estabas también con él.

\- Tiene razón, no dejes que te haga creer lo contrario, JJ.

Apoyó Hotch, y continuó.

\- Mientras nos entregan la orden de restricción, y aun cuando nos la entreguen, estarán bajo vigilancia.

Rossi llegaba en esos momentos. Morgan lo había puesto al corriente, y además de su compañía, llevó algo para que todos comieran, había sido una tarde larga.

\- Hey, cara

Fue la primera vez que se separó de Prentiss, había desarrollado con Rossi una relación padre – hija y quiso sentir el calor paternal que él le podía ofrecer. El descendiente de italianos era apreciado porque siempre estaba al pendiente de que todos estuvieran bien alimentados con sus platillos y se ocupaba de los problemas del corazón del equipo.

\- Hoy se quedará Morgan a cuidarlos, mañana, ¿Prentiss, estás disponible?

\- Siempre, pero en esta ocasión no tomaré turnos, Hotch...

\- Yo tampoco…

Interrumpió Morgan.

\- …no nos separaremos de ellos hasta que estén fuera del alcance de ese tipo.

Se atrevió a hablar por Prentiss y por él. Jennifer se sentía a partes iguales querida y mortificada, no le gustaba que todos estuvieran comprometiéndose por su seguridad. Hotch comprendió, no insistiría en nada diferente, porque sabía que ni el hermano mayor, ni la mejor amiga se separarían de Jareau. Se dirigió a la agente rubia.

\- ¿Tienes un lugar dónde ir que no sea tu casa? ¿Una casa diferente a la que compartieron con Will?

\- ¿Crees que sea necesario, Hotch?

Preguntó sorprendida Jennifer.

\- JJ, tú lo sabes, tú misma declaraste tus temores, esto podría ir de mal en peor, y no me quiero arriesgar a que te lastime a ti o a tu hijo.

Penélope se atrevió a intervenir

\- ¡Oh, JJ, por favor! Somos familia, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie, absolutamente nadie les haga daño a ti y a mi ahijado.

Dijo de manera vehemente, fiel a su estilo, la especialista en sistemas. Le arrancó una media sonrisa, esas palabras acompañadas por las demostraciones de todos, llenaban de tibieza su corazón.

\- Realmente no, no tengo otro lugar dónde ir.

Prentiss estuvo a punto de hablar, pero David le ganó la palabra.

\- Estarán en mi casa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rossi, siempre tan seguro en sus comentarios y ofrecimientos. Extendió su explicación observando la cara de desconcierto de los presentes.

\- La casa de huéspedes está desocupada, necesita un poco de limpieza, pero de eso me encargo yo en la mañana, tú solamente trae las cosas que necesites. Hay espacio, lo sabes, y Henry estará feliz de contar con un jardín para él solo.

Emily le agradeció secretamente al veterano, en su departamento no había suficiente espacio para que Henry jugara como en su jardín. Ahora Reid tomaba la iniciativa, estaba ansioso por cooperar.

\- Penélope y yo podríamos ir a recoger tus cosas y las de Henry, para llevarlas a casa de Rossi. Así no tendrás que pasar tanto tiempo en esa casa de nuevo, reduciríamos las posibilidades que se encuentren o te esté esperando.

Morgan asintió, mostrando su acuerdo con la propuesta del genio del grupo. Para esas alturas Jennifer ya estaba erguida, sin necesidad de apoyarse en Prentiss o en Rossi.

\- Hey, Reid, creo que exageras, es Will.

Dijo en tono de enfado Jennifer. Todos la miraron, observaron a Emily, quizá ella podría comenzar a hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Linda: nadie vimos venir esto, no creíamos que Will fuera capaz de perder el control y lastimarte como lo hizo, recuerda, esto sólo es el principio y no sabemos si puede ir en escalada.

Jareau la miró con ojos heridos.

\- JJ…

Retomó la palabra Morgan.

\- …está enojado y tiene acceso a un arma de fuego, no quiero arriesgar por un segundo que se presente el escenario de que ponga en más peligro a ti y a Henry.

Concluyó. La observaron de nuevo, dejaron que procesara la información.

\- ¡Cielos! Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Dijo derrotada la chica de Pennsylvania, moviendo la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Está sucediendo y nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, por favor, déjanos hacerlo.

Estableció Rossi. Con un gesto silencioso, asintió Jennifer. De manera espontánea, Penélope inició un abrazo grupal, todos rodearon a la agente enlace de comunicaciones para hacerle sentir su cariño y su solidaridad. Fue inevitable derramar algunas lágrimas, luego de enjugarlas, agradeció conmovida a todos con un pequeño abrazo para cada uno.

Desde adentro, se escucharon los llamados de Henry a su madre.

\- Gracias a todos chicos, voy a ver a mi hijo.

Con eso se despidió, Hotch asintió y le dio las últimas indicaciones al resto del equipo.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Comentarios, bienvenidos KEy_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Dulces sueños_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 13_

El niño seguía un tanto adormilado, pero llamaba a su madre un tanto angustiado.

\- ¡Mami, mami!

Jennifer se acercó reconociendo el estado alterado de su hijo.

\- Shh, shh, aquí estoy Henry, ¿qué te pasa, amiguito?

\- ¡Mami! ¿Estás bien?

La madre rubia se conmovió, el niño quería seguir protegiéndola.

\- Sí, cariño, estoy bien, estamos a salvo.

El niño por fin despertó del todo con las caricias y besos de su madre.

\- Aquí estoy…

Insistió su madre, acariciando su frente, peinándolo y besando la mano que no estaba enfundada en el plástico que emulaba yeso.

\- … no nos pasará nada, estamos en el hospital, esperando que te sientas mejor. Tío Morgan y Emily se quedarán con nosotros esta noche.

El niño se le encaramó como pudo con su brazo sano, ella le correspondió el abrazo, y siguió besándolo.

\- ¿No vendrá mi papá?

La pregunta tomó un tanto desprevenida a JJ, trató de respirar de manera regular para no contagiar su alteración al niño.

\- ¿Quieres verlo? ¿quieres que venga?

El niño sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- No, él te lastimó, te empujó, yo lo vi, no quiero verlo, se pone muy enojado.

La madre agente respiró aliviada por saber que su hijo no quería verlo. Las cosas serían peores si Henry demostraba interés o apego a su padre, pero no era así.

\- Entonces, si no quieres verlo, no lo verás, cariño.

\- ¿Y si viene?

Jennifer lo miró a los ojos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Yo, tío Morgan y Emily impedirán que lo veas, no te molestará, corazón.

\- ¿Y quién te cuidará a ti?

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, ¿recuerdas que soy policía?

\- Sí, pero él te lastimó

A la chica de Pennsylvania no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero tenía razón.

\- Sí, me hizo daño porque no sabía que podía enojarse tanto que me lastimara, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Ahora sé de qué es capaz Will, y también por eso se quedarán tío Morgan y Emily, ellos me ayudarán en caso de ser necesario.

El niño la vio con atención, asimiló la información y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se volvió a encaramar en su cuello. No sabía si ese momento era el más oportuno, pero Jennifer decidió arriesgarse.

\- Henry, tengo que decirte algo.

El niño se recostó en la cama para ver a su madre al rostro.

\- Precisamente porque tu papá está muy enojado, tú no quieres verlo y yo tampoco, ya no viviremos en la misma casa.

\- ¿Para no ver a papá diario?

Ocasiones como esta, Jareau agradecía que su hijo fuera precoz en algunas cosas.

\- Sí, así ya no lo veremos.

\- ¿Y así tampoco podrá lastimarte?

\- Sí, si no lo vemos y no sabe dónde estamos, no nos va a lastimar.

\- ¿Dónde viviremos?

\- Por lo pronto, en casa de tío David

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿Podré jugar en el jardín?

\- Sí, podrás jugar en el jardín.

\- Wow, ¡que bueno! ¡su casa es muy bonita y el jardín enooorme!

La agente especial rubia sonrió aliviada, la conversación era seria y ver a su hijo entusiasmado en medio de la situación era un gran regalo.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Jareau supuso lo que sintió Prentiss al ser interrogada la noche anterior por su hijo, definitivamente tenía que estar dos pasos adelante para poder darle batería de una manera simple, pero honesta.

\- Mañana mismo, tía Penélope y tío Spence recogerán todas nuestras cosas, y nosotros, saliendo del hospital los alcanzaremos en casa de tío David.

El niño de manera espontánea se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Mañana tendremos casa nueva, mamá!

A JJ se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no solamente era una casa nueva, era la posibilidad de empezar una nueva vida, con una perspectiva distinta, más libre, sin cargar con la culpabilidad que la estaba envenenando y que obviamente ya había cobrado su cuota en Will. Se escuchó el click de la puerta, apareció Penélope y Reid.

\- ¿Alguien ya despertó?

Preguntó tentativamente Reid, curioso del alboroto, pero contento por ver al niño despierto.

\- ¡Tío Spence, tío Spence! ¡mañana estaremos en una casa nueva!

Penélope y Reid miraron contentos a los dos rubios con ojos azules.

\- Sí, y podremos jugar en el jardín.

Confirmó Reid. El niño comenzó a hacer planes con su madrina y su padrino. Mientras, afuera, Morgan y Emily agradecían a Rossi por la cena, al tiempo que despedían a Hotch. Cuando vieron desaparecer a los dos veteranos, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para cuidar a sus seres queridos.

\- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

Emily no quería ocultarle la verdad a su mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano mayor de todos.

\- ¿Además de querer meter en un ataúd al idiota de Will?

Morgan sonrió, si Prentiss ponía un poco de humor a las cosas, entonces, no estaban tan mal.

\- Es en serio Derek, lo único que me lo impide es que es el padre de Henry.

\- Entonces, tendrás que dejarme el segundo turno a mí, no eres la única.

Espontáneamente, se abrazaron, querían disipar la energía negativa del asunto.

\- Debemos estar atentos a todo, y cuidar bien de JJ y de Henry, nuestro enojo no le servirá de mucho.

\- ¿Lo dice quien golpeó la pared hace rato?

Derek rió, avergonzado.

\- ¿Dónde quedó todo el glamour de la hija de la embajadora?

\- Oh, no señor, no me regresarás la carga a mí.

\- Te ves bien en ese traje.

Emily sacudió la cabeza. Morgan, cuando se lo proponía, era imposible.

\- Bien, vamos a lo serio, princesa: yo me quedo afuera, tú adentro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, y no me mires con esos ojos, sé que es lo que quieres.

Ahora Emily fue la avergonzada, Morgan sabía lo que sentía por la rubia de Pennsylvania.

\- Gracias, Morgan, de todos modos, podré traerte un café o cambiar un rato de lugares, no tengo problema.

\- Lo sé, princesa.

El agente moreno la tomó por el hombro para llamar su atención. Retomó la palabra.

\- Y Emily, aprovecha esta oportunidad.

La hija de la embajadora sabía a lo que se refería, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago señal de frustración. Habló con sinceridad.

\- Derek, necesita tiempo y espacio, se va a divorciar del padre de su hijo.

\- Lo sé, dale tiempo y dale espacio, pero aprovecha la oportunidad. Henry te adora, princesa, tienes todo a tu favor, no lo desperdicies por meter todos tus sentimientos en compartimentos.

Prentiss lo miró, escuchó lo que le decía.

\- Por favor.

Concluyó su mejor amigo. La mujer de cabello negro asintió y le ofreció una media sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Adentro del cuarto, Penélope y Reid recibían indicaciones tanto de Jennifer como de Henry. La primera le decía a Penélope que era lo más importante de empacar, y el resto, no importaba. También, comentó que ella misma iría después a sacar las cosas de la caja fuerte y dar una breve revisión por cualquier cosa que se le estuviera olvidando. Henry le encargó a Spence sus juguetes y libros favoritos. Afortunadamente el niño estaba entusiasmado, eso era de tranquilidad no solamente para su madre, sino para todos los que se preocupaban por él.

De pronto apareció la doctora Corday en el pasillo, regresaba para dar una revisión al menor con el brazo roto. Prentiss la escoltó al interior de la habitación, cuando la vieron entrar, Spence y Penélope lo tomaron como señal de que era tiempo de marcharse, la saludaron y se despidieron de todos.

\- Doctora: ¡mañana tendré una casa nueva!

Le dijo Henry emocionado, las tres mujeres en el cuarto sonrieron. Corday hizo las revisiones de rutina. Definitivamente el niño parecía estar bien, su entusiasmo por lo que le contó que pasaría al día siguiente lo estaba manteniendo alerta, generando endorfinas que le harían muy bien a su salud.

\- Me da gusto, Henry, pero debes hacerme un favor, en cuanto me vaya y te tomes tus últimas medicinas, debes hacer todo lo posible por dormir, necesitas descansar mucho, mucho para que ayudes a tu brazo a sanar más pronto. ¿Me harás ese favor, Henry?

\- Sí, doctora, si me curo pronto, podré jugar con tío Spence en el jardín más rápido.

\- Así es, cariño.

Terció su madre. Corday se dirigió ahora a las dos adultas.

\- Va evolucionando bien, y parece no tener consecuencias de ningún tipo, seguirá tomando el analgésico pediátrico para que descanse el resto de la noche…

Estiró su mano para ponerla en el antebrazo de JJ.

\- …le recomiendo que también trate de descansar, tiene un hijo sano y optimista, eso ayuda mucho en una recuperación de lo que sea.

Jennifer Jareau sonrió orgullosa de escuchar aquello. Emily también sonrió, por ver como la madre joven se erguía y aquellos ojos azules brillaban ante el halago.

\- Gracias, doctora, mañana ¿a qué hora podría estar dado de alta mi hijo?

\- Si todo sigue así, haré mi ronda matutina, verificaré que todo vaya bien, entonces, posiblemente antes del medio día ya estemos firmando los papeles para que sea liberado, señora Jareau.

\- Ojalá así sea, doctora.

La doctora se dirigió de nuevo a Henry.

\- Bien, entonces, a tomar los medicamentos y a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, doctora.

Le contestó el niño rubio de manera segura y amable.

\- Buenas noches.

Dijo en general la doctora, y los tres ocupantes del cuarto contestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Dónde está tu vestido?

Preguntó Henry. Prentiss se acercó y acarició su cabello, peinándolo. Jennifer observaba toda la escena del lado opuesto de la cama.

\- Lo puse en aquella bolsa, no es muy cómodo para estar en hospitales.

\- Te veías muy bonita, y así, pareces una doctora de verdad.

Emily sonreía, el chico era el vivo retrato de su madre, simplemente más franco, con menos temores que la adulta, por supuesto, tenía menos qué perder.

\- Gracias, Henry.

En eso llegó una enfermera saludándolos a todos, con los medicamentos del chico rubio. Las agentes vieron cómo de manera diligente el niño se tomaba la dosis ofrecida por la señora de gesto amable. Luego, de la misma manera que llegó, se retiró.

\- A descansar, pequeño señor.

Le dijo Jennifer mientras lo arropaba.

\- Emily, ¿te sabes alguna historia que me pudieras contar?

\- ¡Henry!

Le dijo su madre pretendiendo llamarle la atención.

\- Hey, no te preocupes…deja veo si recuerdo alguna, pequeño amigo.

Los dos pares de ojos azules la observaron mientras hacía muecas pensando en cómo armar una historia.

\- Sí, ya recordé una. Ven, acércate un poco para acá, así tu mami podrá recostarse también y escuchar la historia.

Jennifer abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué estaba intentando Prentiss?

\- Oh, JJ, no me mires así, también necesitas descansar, y no creo que vayas a rechazar mi oferta de contarte un cuento.

\- ¡Emily! ¿Hablas en serio?

La ex agente del Interpol la vio con cara pícara.

\- ¡Claro! Necesitas descansar, vamos, sube a la cama…

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sí, mami! ¡Sí! Ponte aquí conmigo, así dormiremos juntos!

Dijo el pequeño entusiasmado.

\- Pero puedo lastimarte Henry…

Para ese momento Prentiss rodeaba la cama para alcanzar a su compañera agente y ayudarla a subir junto a su hijo.

\- No me lastimarás, mami, mira, yo soy chiquito y la cama es grande, ¡cabemos los dos!

Ya la agente de cabello negro le había ofrecido la mano para subirla a la cama.

\- Mis botines…

Al tiempo que lo decía, su mejor amiga se agachaba para deslizarlas por sus tobillos y quitárselos. Jennifer se ruborizó por completo, estaba atrapada entre el cariño de hijo y las atenciones de Emily.

\- Vamos, recuéstate.

Ordenó la mujer de más edad mientras acomodaba la almohada. Jareau un tanto desconcertada, se acostó al lado de su hijo, medio cubriendo su espalda, sin estar pegada a él para darle espacio de movimiento y no lastimarlo de su brazo. Ambos se acomodaron para ver a la narradora de la historia.

\- Érase una vez…

Prentiss estaba satisfecha de haber hecho a JJ subir a descansar a la cama. Y de vez en cuando tenía que esforzarse por no perder el hilo de la historia, porque los ojos azules de aquella mujer la miraban con intensidad, como si quisiera penetrar en sus pensamientos. Al poco rato, ambos rubios ya estaban cayendo bajo los encantos de la voz intencionalmente cadenciosa: observó cómo cada uno a su manera, se acomodaban para dormir profundamente. Cuando comprobó que estaban dormidos, besó la frente de Henry y acomodó el cabello de Jennifer, atreviéndose a pasear sus dedos largos y marmóreos sobre aquella mejilla.

Apagó la luz principal y acomodó el sillón, de tal manera que estaba al lado de la puerta, para escuchar lo que pudiera pasar en el exterior, e impedir la entrada si acaso algún intruso se atreviera a interrumpir el descanso de aquellas dos bellas personas. Quedó en un ángulo tal que podía ver perfectamente los rostros de los dos Jareaus. Pasó el tiempo estudiándolos, aprendiendo el ritmo de sus respiraciones cuando estaban tranquilos, su cambio de facciones si algo les inquietaba en su sueño.

Algo molestaba a Henry, hacía ya algunos momentos tenía el ceño medio fruncido, de pronto gimió en su sueño.

\- No la lastimes…

Dijo en un susurro, todavía dormido. Emily decidió acercarse.

\- Shh, pequeño, aquí estamos para cuidarte, no pasa nada, es sólo un sueño. Nadie lastimará a tu mamá de aquí en adelante.

Peinaba su cabello, y besaba su frente. El instinto maternal, más que el movimiento, despertó a Jennifer.

\- ¡Henry!

\- Está bien, los dos están bien.

Ahora Emily estiraba la mano para ponerla también en el rostro de la madre del niño y calmarla.

\- Shh, es sólo un sueño, pero ya está sereno, sabe que lo estamos cuidando.

Jennifer se sintió tranquila escuchando aquella voz, y percibiendo el calor de aquella mano en su rostro. No pudo evitarlo, y con su mano libre, tomó la mano de Prentiss, y se la acercó a sus labios para besarla en los nudillos. Lo que sintió la ex agente de la Interpol fue indescriptible, era una mezcla de ansiedad y ternura, ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado un gesto de gratitud de Jennifer donde sus labios tocaran con tal delicadeza sus manos.

\- ¡JJ!

Dijo en un susurro para no despertar a Henry. La chica de Pennsylvania la miró intensamente a los ojos.

\- No tengo cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros Emily.

La agente de cabello negro sonrió.

\- No tienes qué agradecer, Jennifer, sólo cumplo la promesa que le hice a Henry.

Aquella respuesta le causó un poco de decepción a la agente rubia, y su compañera experta lo notó. No, la encargada de comunicaciones, no lo creía: todas sus atenciones, su devoción al atender a Henry, su disponibilidad para estar a su lado dejando a su madre plantada, no eran sólo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo, había algo más y ya se estaba cansando de disimular que no lo percibía, era hora de comenzar a tener el valor de enfrentar ese sentimiento y también los de su colega. Iba a articular unas palabras, pero el sonido se quedó en su garganta, porque fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de Prentiss que todavía permitía que Jareau sujetara su mano.

\- Hey, princesa, viene Will, está al principio del pasillo, y no viene con buena cara, lo voy a interceptar, que no se acerquen a la puerta para nada. Ya llamé a seguridad.

\- Entiendo. Llamaremos a Hotch para que esté enterado.

Cortó la comunicación sin esperar que Morgan le respondiera. Emily observó a JJ, bajó su mirada y también registró sus manos entrelazadas, suspiró al tiempo que le daba un ligero apretón de manos.

\- Will viene para acá, no te muevas del lado de Henry, procura que no despierte o escuche, Morgan lo va a enfrentar. Voy a la puerta.

Mientras tomaba su lugar, le marcaba a Hotch y lo ponía al tanto. En el pecho de Jareau surgieron varias emociones: preocupación por su hijo, enojo por saber que Will iba a molestarlos, agradecimiento con sus amigos por protegerla. Mantuvo el control y acomodó al niño cerca de su pecho, trató de aislarlo del ruido poniendo su mano cerca de la oreja. Luego de revisar el rostro de su hijo, observó cómo Emily se ponía en guardia para estar atenta a lo que sucedía afuera y reaccionar cuando fuera necesario.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Qué le quería decir JJ a Prentiss? Gracias por continuar ;) KEy_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: El enfrentamiento_

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 14_

Will tenía el rostro distorsionado por el enojo y la frustración, su hijo estaba custodiado por los amigos de su pronto ex esposa. Observó que Morgan se encaminaba a encontrarlo después de haber terminado una llamada. El sureño siguió con paso seguro, casi apresurado. Derek no dudó en plantarse en el medio del pasillo a una distancia pertinente.

\- Quiero ver a mi hijo

Dijo en tono firme, suficientemente fuerte para que el agente del FBI lo escuchara. Siguió caminando, se podía predecir que tenía la intención de chocar con el moreno del equipo de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento. Morgan extendió el brazo y la mano, indicándole que parara.

\- Él no quiere verte.

Le dijo emulando el mismo tono firme que el padre del niño.

\- ¡Es mi hijo, tengo derecho!

Comenzó a perder el control, para ese momento ya estaba a centímetros de la mano extendida de Morgan, decidido a enfrentarlo si era necesario para encontrarse con Henry.

\- No cuando lo lastimas o lastimas a su madre.

Replicó el agente sin subir el volumen de su voz, pero dejando en claro que no se movería de ahí, que su posición no estaba en duda. Aquella frase, el hecho de que ya supieran qué había sucedido y el recuerdo de que Henry no quiso que se le acercara en el parque, fue suficiente para que Will arremetiera contra él, para comenzar a empujarlo e intentar conectar puñetazos. Derek notó que el padre del niño olía a alcohol, por eso el cuerpo del ex policía de New Orleans parecía irrefrenable. Siguieron los empujones, y los puñetazos, la frustración del padre se incrementaba al ver que Morgan los esquivaba. En la escala de valores del agente moreno no estaba enfrentar a un borracho, debía neutralizarlo antes de que algo lamentable sucediera, estaba inseguro si traía un arma o no.

El marido de JJ lo fue encerrando poco a poco contra la pared, sobre el mismo pasillo, cerca de unas sillas. A pesar de lo alcoholizado, Will tenía claridad suficiente para saber cómo atacar al agente del FBI. Finalmente logró tumbarlo porque tropezó con uno de los muebles, Derek cayó sobre su espalda, y el agente sureño tomó una de las sillas cercanas y sujetándola por el respaldo, con las patas hacia el frente, la abalanzó contra la cabeza y el torso del amigo de su esposa.

\- ¡Prentiss!

Gritó Morgan antes de sentir el golpe punzante en su pecho y rostro. El grito desconcertó a las agentes adentro del cuarto. Emily observó en la distancia el rostro de JJ.

\- Cuida de Henry

Dijo antes de abrir la puerta para verificar cuál era la situación.

\- Mami, ¿qué pasa?

Jareau lamentó que el ruido despertara a su hijo. Rodeó el rostro de su pequeño y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Tu papá está aquí, tío Derek y Emily están afuera…

\- ¿Están peleando?

La interrumpió con tono temeroso. JJ no tuvo manera de ocultárselo, así que asintió con la cabeza. Afuera, la agente de cabello negro ubicó que se encontraba a espaldas del policía, y vio cómo seguía lanzando la silla en contra de su amigo. Analizó la situación y decidió arriesgarse empujándolo sobre Morgan, para que perdiera el equilibrio y lograr someterlo.

\- Hey

Lo llamó, Will volteó con la silla a medio vuelo, y Emily aprovechó para empujarlo, Derek maniobró para que no cayera encima de él, pero el sureño fue suficientemente hábil para lanzarle la silla ahora a Emily mientras caía. Se escuchó un quejido femenino. Adentro los dos Jareaus se sobresaltaron, afuera estaban dos miembros de su familia tratando de protegerlos, y la lucha parecía continuar.

\- ¡Mami! Necesitan ayuda…

\- No quiero dejarte solo...

\- Puedo cuidarme, los está lastimando también…

Jareau se conmovió, Henry tenía razón, había que apoyar a sus amigos y sería una buena oportunidad para enfrentar a su pronto ex marido sureño. Afuera Morgan dejó que todo el cuerpo de Will cayera al piso como si fuera una tabla, lo que provocó un sofoco al policía al pegar duramente contra su espalda, distracción que aprovechó Derek para voltearlo boca abajo y dejarlo con el rostro sobre el piso, inmovilizándolo recargando todo su peso en la espalda del agresor.

Cuando salió Jennifer del cuarto, se llevó una mano al rostro para ahogar una expresión de preocupación, Emily estaba recargada en la pared, con un hilillo de sangre en el rostro: tenía una cortada cerca del nacimiento de su cabello negro, en su sien izquierda, una de las patas de la silla la había alcanzado.

\- ¡Em!

Susurró con la boca tapada. La agente de más edad la miró. La madre rubia se acercó para revisarla, con cierto temor por delatar más que simple preocupación, JJ rozó con sus dedos aquel rostro pálido por el enfrentamiento.

\- No te preocupes, es sólo un raspón.

Prentiss la siguió observando con franqueza a los ojos, un tanto desconcertada por las acciones de su colega. En el transcurso de unas horas, Jennifer Jareau le había demostrado gestos que podrían calificarse más allá de amistosos, pero no quería exagerar sus lecturas. La ex - agente de la Interpol puso su mano encima de la agente más joven para tranquilizarla. Al mismo tiempo llegaban los guardias de seguridad y Hotch detrás de ellos. Morgan le pidió a uno de los vigilantes que le pasara unas esposas, se las colocó a Will y lo levantó a jalones. Jennifer mientras ayudaba a Prentiss a ponerse en una silla. El jefe de la unidad se acercó al policía sureño.

\- Te entrego oficialmente una orden de restricción, no podrás acercarte a Jennifer Jareau o a su hijo a una distancia menor de 100 metros mientras se pone en marcha el juicio de custodia.

Will forcejeó por quedar libre de sus custodios.

\- ¡Malditos, enfermos! ¡Están tan mal como los delincuentes que atrapan!

Jennifer, luego de asegurarse que Prentiss no perdía el equilibrio en la silla, se volvió para ver y enfrentar a Will.

\- ¡No, tú eres el que se convirtió como ellos!...

Mientras le hablaba se acercaba, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, para que supiera que no le tenía miedo.

\- … alguien que perdió el camino, que no supo ver lo bueno que tenía en casa y se dejó invadir por su odio, por su baja autoestima.

Le soltó JJ en la cara. El sureño le escupió en el rostro. Prentiss se enfureció, pero estaba todavía desorientada, y en el fondo, sabía que era una pelea que la chica de Pennsylvania tenía que enfrentar sola. Jennifer con serenidad se limpió el rostro y lo vio a los ojos.

\- Esto es todo lo que tienes, no tienes mucho más, sólo escupes odio, porque te odias a ti mismo. Yo, en cambio, tengo a Henry y a todos ellos. Por favor, haz caso de la orden de restricción, ¡ni yo ni mi hijo queremos volver a verte en nuestras vidas!

\- ¡Es mi hijo!

Dijo desesperado el padre. Prentiss notó una pequeña figura salir a la puerta del cuarto de hospital, que Jennifer había dejado abierta.

\- ¡Henry!

Habló en medio tono, parte por la sorpresa, parte por temor de lo que pudiera suceder. Todos voltearon a verlo. Emily lo tomó en sus brazos poniéndose de pie, para que no pisara descalzo el frío pasillo de mármol, a pesar de que los dos no estaban del todo bien para ponerse erguidos, uno por los medicamentos y otra por el golpe que acababa de recibir. El niño vio a su padre a la altura del rostro gracias a que lo alzó la agente de cabello negro, con una seguridad poco usual en un pequeño. Ante las miradas de todos, tomó la palabra.

\- No te quiero volver a ver, tú no eres mi papá, mi papá no lastimaba a las personas, mi papá protegía de los malos a la gente, y ahora, tú eres quien ataca a las buenas personas. Vete lejos de nosotros.

Los presentes tragaron saliva, el niño había hablado con claridad y convicción. Con esto, Will se quedó desarmado, no tenía argumentos, el enojo su había ido, ahora estaba lleno de vergüenza, su propio hijo lo había puesto frente al espejo. A una orden de Hotch, los guardias llevaron al atacante lejos de ellos. Luego el sujeto de cabello negro ayudó a Morgan a caminar, estaba golpeado del rostro y de las costillas, lo llevaría a la central de enfermeras. JJ se encaminó hacia la agent de cabello negro, tomó a su hijo del rostro, lo besó y se lo quitó a Prentiss de los brazos.

\- Cariño, ven aquí

La ex agente de la Interpol observó como la mujer rubia lo llenaba de palabras reconfortantes para llevarlo de regreso a la cama, mientras ella se quedó recargada en la puerta, terminando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido y recuperándose del esfuerzo físico.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

Preguntó preocupado Hotch

\- Sí…

\- Vamos a la enfermería, para que los atiendan.

Dijo su jefe y amigo en tono firme. Parecía que JJ tenía todo bajo control con Henry, así que podrían dejarlos solos, como fuera, ya su padre se encontraba bajo custodia y no los molestaría por algún tiempo. Cuando Jareau hubo acomodado a su hijo en la cama, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Hotch.

\- ¿Sí, JJ?

\- ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Bien, JJ, a Morgan lo revisaron de las costillas, y no hubo fractura o golpes internos, nada más golpes superficiales, y de las heridas de la cara, los limpiaron y les pusieron unas vendoletas a ambos.

\- Por favor, diles que se vayan a casa, que les agradezco mucho, pero que necesitan descansar, yo puedo quedarme con Henry sin ningún problema.

\- No te garantizo poder convencerlos.

\- ¿Están cerca?

\- Si…

\- Ponme en altavoz, por favor

Hotch hizo como solicitó.

\- Hola, petit, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias a ustedes, Derek, estoy muy agradecida, pero también apenada por lo que pasó.

\- Hey, no tienes de qué disculparte, lo hicimos con gusto.

Terció Emily.

\- Por favor, quiero que vayan a casa a descansar…

\- Pero petit…

Comenzó a reclamar Morgan.

\- Por favor, Em, Morgan, ya hicieron suficiente por hoy, además, ya no hay peligro, quiero que descansen, me harán sentir mucho mejor sabiendo que al menos están descansando sus heridas en casa.

\- Pero…

Quiso argumentar Prentiss.

\- Por favor, saben que tengo razón.

Ninguno de los dos agentes tenía argumentos ante la voz tan amable de su amiga, tampoco querían herir sus sentimientos contradiciéndola en un tópico donde ella estaba demostrando su preocupación y agradecimiento con ellos.

\- Ok, pero mañana nos vemos en casa de David

Dijo Morgan.

\- Yo vengo a primera hora, JJ, para acompañarlos. Por favor, dale las buenas noches a Henry por mí.

JJ en ese momento acercó el teléfono a Henry,

\- Dales las buenas noches, amiguito.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Em! ¡Buenas noches tío Derek! ¡Y gracias por cuidarnos! ¡Buenas noches, tío Aaron!

Morgan y Prentiss sonrieron con el corazón conmovido.

\- No tienes de qué, campeón, sé bueno con tu madre y descansa.

Dijo Morgan en tono paternal.

\- ¡Buenas noches!

Contestó Hotch.

\- ¡Buenas noches, cariño, un enorme beso para ti!

Finalmente dijo Prentiss, deseando poder decir lo mismo para JJ, pero no se atrevió teniendo a sus dos amigos tan cerca y en una conversación tan pública.

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos!, por favor Hotch, espero te asegures que lleguen bien a su casa.

\- Sí, JJ, yo los llevo, por favor, descansa.

\- Ahora lo puedo hacer, gracias a todos de nuevo.

Escucharon la sonrisa tranquila de JJ, y finalmente se cortó la llamada. Henry observó a su madre mientras acomodaba el teléfono en el mueble al lado de la cama. La rubia de Pennsylvania se quitó su calzado y se acostó junto su hijo, tal como lo hizo la primera parte de la noche, cuando Emily los arrulló contando la historia. El niño buscó su rostro, le gustaba tener a su madre así de cerca, percibía que de esa manera ella escucharía todo lo que le dijera.

\- Mami…

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- ¿Te gusta Em?

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Supongo que saben la respuesta ;) KEy_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Muchas gracias, 15marday, por seguir y ser constante dejando tus comentarios._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 15_

Aquellos ojos azules, versión infantil de los suyos, la penetraron sin prevención alguna, su sinceridad, su interés honesto, su poca precaución con lo que podía causar. Extendió la mano para peinar aquel cabello revuelto, y acariciar su mejilla, en señal de cariño, como reconocimiento tácito a su valentía.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño?

Necesitaba ganar tiempo, su corazón había sido asaltado por sorpresa.

\- Porque ella ha cumplido su promesa, a mí me gustan las personas que cumplen sus promesas. Y tu cara, sonríe más tiempo cuando estás con ella, y te ríes de muchas cosas que ella dice.

Si pudiera ver el futuro de su hijo, seguramente tendría éxito como perfilador. Suspiró mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Tenía que ser honesta, por su hijo, por dar ejemplo, porque quería comenzar de nuevo, no quería huir de su propio corazón.

\- Sí, me gusta, por todo lo que dices: nos ha cuidado y me siento bien estando con ella, también, me gusta que tú confíes en ella, como yo lo hago, ¿te sientes contento pasando el tiempo con ella?

Henry sonrió

\- Sí, ¡tiene muchas cosas que contar! Y me pregunta lo que siento y lo que quiero, aunque no juega conmigo como tío Spence, pero ¡no importa! ¿sabe de fútbol?

Jennifer no pudo evitar reflejar la sonrisa de su hijo, era contagiosa.

\- Mmm, no sé, no le he preguntado, cariño. Podrías hacerlo cuando la veas por la mañana.

De pronto la sonrisa de Henry desapareció, recordó lo recién sucedido en el pasillo.

\- ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Jareau le besó la frente.

\- Sí, se encuentra bien, fue un raspón profundo, igual que al tío Morgan, con cuidados y buen descanso se les quitarán las heridas.

El niño la volvió a observar con atención.

\- ¿Le vas a decir?

Jennifer estaba desconcertada.

\- ¿Decir?

\- Sí, ¿le vas a decir a Em que te gusta?

JJ soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- ¡Henry! ¡Recién acabamos de separarnos tu papá y yo!

Su hijo alzó los hombros en señal de incomprensión sobre su argumento.

\- Ya le dijiste que no lo quieres ver, y no vivirá con nosotros, vamos a vivir en otra casa, ¡Em podría vivir con nosotros!

Dijo emocionado el chiquillo ante la idea. La agente rubia lo envidió, ante sus ojos todo era tan sencillo, comenzó a preguntarse si podría ser así, tal cual, sin más complicaciones. En algo tenía razón su hijo, su relación con Will había terminado, los dos ya le habían dicho que no querían verlo, ya lo enfrentaron, le dijeron lo que sentían, y el primer paso de los trámites legales estaba dado. ¿En verdad podría ser tan sencillo como lo decía Henry?

Su mayor temor era parecer una víctima, la típica damisela en apuros que no tenía en quien apoyarse, sin embargo, ya había dado la cara a su agresor, ya no se sentía como víctima, tampoco se sentía culpable de la situación, el policía sureño estableció su posición y ella respondió, al igual que su hijo.

\- ¿Me escuchaste, mami?

Preguntó curioso Henry al ver que su madre no decía nada. JJ lo observó de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Pensaba en lo que dijiste, cariño.

\- ¿Se te hace una buena idea? Tú siempre has dicho que soy un chico listo, y también Em me dijo que era un chico listo y adorable.

Jareau se sorprendía agradablemente de ver el ego tan sano que tenía su crío.

\- Posiblemente se lo diga, tengo que ver qué es lo que ella piensa y siente también, conocer si también le gusto como ella me gusta a mí.

Dijo finalmente la madre rubia.

\- ¿Posiblemente? ¡Oh, cielos!

Exclamó con tono impaciente.

\- ¿Oh, cielos? ¿qué quiere decir eso, Henry?

Henry palideció, no podía decir nada. Jennifer sospechó algo, si le había preguntado a ella, ¿qué impedía que le hubiera preguntado lo mismo a Prentiss?

\- Henry, ¿qué sabes?

El niño apretó los labios y dijo un vehemente "no" con la cabeza.

\- ¡Heeenry!

\- No te puedo decir, tú me has dicho que no se dice lo que otra persona te dice en una plática

Argumentó el chiquillo, lo que no impidió que su madre lo atacara con cosquillas en su costado.

\- ¡Pequeño travieso!

Ya Henry reía tremendamente. Jennifer estaba orgullosa de su hijo por no ceder, y contenta, sospechaba, por la actitud franca de su hijo, que Emily bien podría corresponderle, pero siendo considerada como era la ex agente de la Interpol, no se adelantaría hasta no saber su estado emocional y legal con respecto a su relación con Will.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- ¡Oh, hijo, perdón, perdón! ¿No te lastimé mucho?

Henry todavía reía, dijo que no entre risas y gorjeos.

\- Bien, te dejaré en paz…

Lo besó en la frente, y el pequeño le correspondió.

\- ... es hora de dormir, mañana nos mudaremos de casa y empezaremos una nueva vida.

\- Eso me gusta, mamá.

\- A mí también, hijo. Descansemos.

Se acomodaron sin mucho esfuerzo, y Jennifer se encargó de apagar las luces principales para tratar de descansar después de día tan agitado. Observó cómo su hijo al poco tiempo había caído rendido. Ella, tenía la cabeza ocupada recordando las atenciones y las caricias de Emily desde la tarde del viernes. Pasó un tiempo esforzándose por conciliar el sueño, pero no podía dormirse.

Finalmente, cedió y tomó su teléfono del mueble. Primero buscó fotos de su colega favorita, no había cobrado conciencia la cantidad de _selfies_ que se había tomado con ella, y sí, su hijo tenía razón, su rostro sonreía cada que compartía el tiempo con ella, sus posturas eran relajadas, invadían con familiaridad sus espacios personales, tal como sucedió la tarde anterior en la cocina de su pronto ex casa, y en el desayuno esa misma mañana en el _loft_ de la hija de la embajadora. Con Penélope y los demás, se notaba una barrera invisible, con Emily, no existía tal, cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban en los hombros, por la cintura, se rodeaban con sus brazos o recargaban sus rostros en el hombro o en el rostro de la otra, parecía natural y en más de alguna fotografía detectó gestos que bien podrían delatar a una y otra de un afecto más profundo que amistad.

Repentinamente decidió marcar el número tres de los contactos en marcado rápido: el uno era de su próximo ex marido, que decidió borrar en ese momento. El dos lo asignó a Hotch, el tres, era de Emily. Dio un golpe en la pantalla táctil y comenzó a sonar un "beep" intermitente. Su corazón saltaba un poco más rápido, no era fácil ser tan espontánea como su hijo, pero esperaba obtener buenos resultados de su decisión irreflexiva y honesta.

Emily soñaba con una jugadora de soccer: se encontraban en los vestidores, tenía entre cortada la respiración, pues la capitana rubia de ojos azules del equipo comenzaba a encerrarla contra los casilleros, y sin timidez alguna, paseaba sus manos debajo de la playera del equipo que portaba Prentiss. Sonó un silbato del entrenador, que luego se fundió con el timbre de su teléfono que sonaba a un costado de la cama. Maldijo a quien estaba osando interrumpir su sueño, no era amante de los deportes, pero ¿a quién le importaba saber de fútbol soccer si Jennifer era la capitana del equipo y podía tenerla de tal manera en los vestidores? Con movimientos torpes alcanzó su celular de la mesa de noche, observó la pantalla que señalaba 2:00 de la mañana, y la foto de una joven agente rubia aparecía en los datos del contacto de la llamada entrante. La ex agente de la Interpol se retractó de sus maldiciones.

\- ¡Hola, JJ!

Contestó adormilada, pero emocionada.

\- ¡Hola, Em!

De pronto la agente más grande tuvo un episodio de preocupación, posiblemente era una emergencia.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿cómo está Henry?

\- Sí, todo bien, gracias, afortunadamente recuperó el sueño y duerme tranquilo.

Emily se tranquilizó. Ambas hicieron una pausa, aunque la rubia ya había encontrado la razón para hablare a su colega, la mujer de cabello obscuro estaba desconcertada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo te sientes de tu herida?

La experta en comunicaciones interdepartamentales decidió romper el silencio incómodo que se presentó. Emily sonrió, todavía con reservas.

\- Bien, no fue nada, me pusieron unas vendoletas y me recetaron un analgésico por si presentaba algún dolor de cabeza, pero nada más.

\- Lo siento tanto, Emily.

\- No, no te preocupes, con gusto lo volvería a hacer.

Se hizo otra pausa, adivinó que en el otro lado de la línea la chica de Pennsylvania estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?

Preguntó con genuino interés la hija de la embajadora. Era la oportunidad de Jennifer, ahora o nunca, debía comenzar a empujar los límites, a propiciar que las cosas se dieran, aunque no fuera tan sencillas como su hijo lo mostró. Hizo una nota mental: "Ve por ella, JJ".

\- Bien, gracias, la verdad, estaba preguntándome cómo estabas y qué hacías, y quería ver la posibilidad de que me ayudaras a dormir de nuevo, contándome una historia.

Soltó sin pausa JJ, aunque con suficiente cadencia y claridad para que la criminóloga de más edad comprendiera. Emily se quedó paralizada en el instante. Repitió mentalmente lo que la chica de Pennsylvania le acababa de decidir. Comenzó a darse cuenta que las cosas ya no serían sutiles a partir de ese momento. Jennifer iba por todo, ¿se arriesgaría a tomar la oportunidad?

\- ¿Em?

Preguntó preocupada la agente más joven por escuchar una pausa tan grande. ¿Se había precipitado? ¿Asustaría a Prentiss?

\- Sí, aquí estoy…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sorprendida…

\- Igual puedo intentar otra cosa, no te preocupes…

Jennifer comenzaba a acobardarse, por otro lado, Prentiss pensaba para sí: reagrúpate, se están dando las cosas para que esto vaya más adelante, tú no estás obligando a la vulnerable JJ, ella es la que está marcando la pauta.

\- No, no…

Interrumpió a la agente rubia, no quería que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, ni tampoco que cortara la llamada. Respira Prentiss, seguía dialogando con ella mentalmente. Decidió dar el salto, retomó la palabra.

\- … sólo estoy sorprendida porque no es usual que una chica me llame a las dos de la mañana para que le cuente historias para dormir.

\- ¡Oh, cielos no me di cuenta de la hora!

Dijo sincera JJ, estaba tan nerviosa y ocupada de su corazón, que obvió el tiempo.

\- ¡Hey!, JJ, tú puedes llamarme o venir al loft a las dos de la mañana, y siempre tendré la puerta abierta, las luces encendidas, para ti, y un buen vino para compartir contigo y sólo contigo.

Jennifer enrojeció de manera instantánea e intensa, no había vuelta atrás, y Prentiss le estaba siguiendo el paso en aquel camino, quizá hasta con más franqueza y práctica en el coqueteo.

\- Entonces, agente Jareau…

Continuó la ex agente de la Interpol, sintiéndose satisfecha al escuchar que JJ se había quedado muda ante su confesión, porque no era un silencio incómodo, sino de sorpresa.

\- …¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

JJ sonrió cual chica de 17 años.

\- Sip, por favor.

Emily quedó prendida por el tono tímido de su colega de trabajo. ¿Sería posible que aquella historia, su historia, comenzara como un romance de adolescentes? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no importaba, merecían esa oportunidad.

\- Pégate la bocina al oído, no quiero que Henry despierte por escuchar mi voz. ¿Estás lista?

Jennifer se acomodó a una distancia prudente de su hijo, para no lastimarlo y para no despertarlo. Emily comenzó su historia, y como horas antes, después de escuchar por un rato el ritmo cadencioso de su voz, la agente de cabello rubio cayó bajo sus encantos para viajar al país de los sueños. Prentiss cuando percibió a través de la bocina la respiración tranquila de su contraparte, supo que había logrado su objetivo y era tiempo para ella irse a descansar también. Antes de dormirse, acarició la playera de la ex capitana del equipo de fútbol soccer que traía como pijama, sonrió ante la posibilidad de que su sueño de verse acorralada por JJ y sentir sus manos bajo la playera, podría convertirse en realidad en poco tiempo.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿A quién no le gustaría ser arrullado así, por la voz de quien ama? ;) KEy_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Por supuesto que la historia continua, disculpen la tardanza, y gracias por la paciencia._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 16_

El reloj biológico de la chica de Pennsylvania funcionaba a la perfección, despertó sin necesidad de una alarma. Al abrir los ojos percibió el desconcierto de no estar en su propia cama, el olor de las sábanas no era usual, y tampoco era común tener enfrente a su propio hijo enfundado en una bata de hospital. Repentinamente la información se le vino de golpe a la cabeza: Henry se había roto un brazo; compartían la cama para descansar; la doctora había indicado que pasara la noche en observación, quería verificar que no le hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario que pudiera haber sido omitido la tarde anterior. La madre del niño extendió su mano para acomodar un poco de su cabello rubio, como el de ella, y verificar que efectivamente estaba descansando y tranquilo.

Suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos, no para regresar a dormir, sino para reagrupar sus pensamientos. Repasó algunos eventos del día anterior: Penélope estuvo con ella y con Henry en el desayuno; había hablado con su hijo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que podría pasar; fue al departamento de Emily, le pidió consejo, y por la tarde, fue agredida por Will, y Henry, por protegerla, distrayéndose por gritarle a su padre, cayó del árbol, fracturándose el brazo. Esa entrevista fallida con Will cambió por completo su perspectiva y el rumbo de los eventos.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras recordaba cómo el miedo la invadió al momento de sentir la mano del ex policía de Nueva Orleans, que se cerraba con fuerza en su brazo; fueron momentos desconcertantes para alguien que está acostumbrada a lidiar con eventos más agresivos. Fue una mezcla de aprensión, sufrimiento e inmovilidad en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, lo que la llevó al filo de la adrenalina y de sus emociones, fue escuchar los gritos de Henry, primero por protegerla, luego, por el dolor del infante provocado por su fractura al caer del árbol, y finalmente, la mirada herida y furibunda de Henry hacia su padre por haberlos puesto en esa situación.

Percibió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, los eventos eran intensos y las implicaciones no eran simples. En dos días su vida estaba tomando un rumbo que no se había imaginado. La tarde del viernes el ex policía de Nueva Orleans le había pedido el divorcio, una tarde después, la había lastimado, y a mitad de la noche, ella ya lo había demandado y enfrentado. Aquel policía que la había impresionado con su caballerosidad, y que parecía el padre más ocupado por su hijo, se convirtió en un ser resentido, capaz de sacar sus sentimientos más bajos: fue capaz de lastimarla a ella físicamente y también a su hijo, por haberlo hecho ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un hijo sea testigo de la violencia entre sus propios padres? Las marcas quedan, y en muchos casos no se puede lidiar con ellas, trayendo consecuencias; ella lo sabía muy bien por su trabajo.

Pero no, su hijo no sería como tantas mentes criminales que la Unidad de Comportamiento había atrapado, él estaría rodeado de amor, bajo sus cuidados y los de su familia no consanguínea, así que estaba convencida de que los resultados serían distintos. Secó otras tantas lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos azules. Al mover sus manos y su rostro, observó el teléfono celular que había resbalado de la almohada. La noche anterior se durmió con él, escuchando por medio de la bocina la voz de Emily.

Aquello la hizo recordar los momentos con su mejor amiga. La noche del viernes le pidió que fuera a su casa para platicar, para desahogar su dolor y su culpabilidad por percibir que la ruptura de su matrimonio se debía a ella y a la devoción que tenía por su trabajo. Repasó la conversación que escuchó entre la ex agente de la Interpol y su hijo, donde ambos prometieron que cuidarían de su felicidad. Se dio cuenta de la nobleza del corazón de Henry, era un ser desprendido que se ocupaba de los demás, especialmente de ella.

Emily, por otro lado, le hizo sentir que las cosas podrían salir bien, siempre y cuando decidiera dar la cara a la situación. Desde el primer momento, la hija de la embajadora estuvo dispuesta a escucharla, a acompañarla mientras enfrentara su realidad; le mostró compasión sin sentir lástima; y solidaridad, sin ser condescendiente. "Te tengo" recordó. Esa frase significaba mucho para las dos, para Emily era total disposición para su amada amiga; y para JJ era estar segura que alguien siempre estaría a su lado.

Todos los gestos de aquella mujer de cabello negro, eran muestras disimuladas de algo más profundo que simple amistad. Ahora, recapitulando tantos momentos y eventos vividos juntas, JJ podía darse cuenta que todas aquellas atenciones podrían ser demostraciones inequívocas de un cariño contenido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, por ella y también por Henry.

De pronto su corazón comenzó a sentirse aliviado. El apoyo que sintió en los gestos de Emily, en las acciones y compañía de todos sus amigos, la hacían pensar que no debía sentirse culpable por hacer su trabajo, por entregarse con tal pasión a realizar bien las cosas: salvaba vidas, salvaba familias, desterraba seres malignos de la sociedad donde su hijo y el hijo de Aaron vivían, y ellos, sus hijos, comprendían eso. Comprendían que a veces tenían que estar lejos para poder cuidar a la gente buena de la gente mala. No, ya no quería sentirse culpable, quería dejar atrás el sufrimiento y la agonía que Will la hizo sentir por seguir su vocación. Eso tenía que quedar atrás, era tiempo de reconstruirse poco a poco, quería corresponderle todo el cariño a su hijo y empezar de nuevo, demostrarle que era una mujer fuerte, capaz de salir adelante, vivir atendiéndolo a él y vivir por ella de manera libre, acorde a sus convicciones y deseos.

A cuarenta minutos de distancia del hospital de Quantico, cerca del Círculo Dupont, Emily salía de la regadera, secando sus cabellos negros que escurrían de agua. Tenía una sonrisa que no se le había borrado desde que despertó con la ayuda de la alarma de su celular. Nunca había sido buena despertándose sola, la mejor manera de despertar, sin duda, era escuchar la voz de Jennifer, cuando tarareaba alguna canción mientras se bañaba en la regadera de los cuartos que compartían en sus viajes de trabajo.

Debía apurarse si deseaba llevarles el desayuno, algo que les animara el rato mientras esperaban a la Dra. Coday. Buscó una blusa sencilla, unos jeans de mezclilla obscura, y unas botas Cat, propias para el trabajo duro, pero cómodas para pasarla bien en un paseo familiar. Luego de vestirse, dobló con delicadeza su nueva pieza favorita de ropa: la playera que le había regalado JJ, que desde hace dos noches se había convertido en su pijama.

Estacionó su Volvo enfrente de una fábrica de pastelillos, pero ¿qué podría llevarle a JJ y al niño? ¿Dónde estaban sus cualidades de perfiladora cuando más las necesitaba? ¿La Dra. Corday les puso alguna restricción? ¡Demonios, no lo recordaba! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Aquella mañana la ex agente de la Interpol dudaba en cada decisión que debía tomar: la ropa, la ruta, el lugar dónde comprar los pastelillos. Emily se concentró en su respiración, debía tranquilizarse. Antes del viernes todo parecía sencillo: ella era la mejor amiga de una chica rubia casada con un hijo, estaba enamorada de ella desde hacía tiempo, así que su papel era obvio, metería en compartimentos sus sentimientos y viviría al pendiente de Jennifer y de Henry, sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo disfrutar los momentos que compartía con ellos dos, aceptar la manera en que le demostraban su cariño, aunque no fuera de la manera que ella lo anhelaba. Pero la noticia del viernes en la tarde sobre su divorcio, además de su cercanía en esos dos días entre ellas, había abierto la posibilidad para algo más, algo que deseaba Emily, pero ahora que estaba ahí la oportunidad, le daba pánico atreverse no quería arruinar su relación con JJ ni con Henry en el intento de aprovecharla.

Respiró de nuevo, sus dedos buscaron el menú de la cámara, decidió repasar las fotografías que tenía de la agente rubia y algunas pocas de su hijo. Sí, era algo que valía la pena intentar, tener ese par de ojos mirándola con ternura, era algo digno de arriesgarse, así se derrumbaran todas las paredes de sus conocidos compartimentos. Todavía Jennifer estaba enganchada con sus pensamientos, cuando la vibración del teléfono que tenía cerca del rostro la interrumpió.

Distinguió la foto de la agente de cabello negro. Contestó rápidamente, un tanto llevada por la emoción, y otro por prevenir que Henry no despertara.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Escuchó la voz conocida, aunque con un tinte que no conocía.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Contestó Jennifer con un susurro, volteándose para no hablar en el oído de Henry.

-¡Oh! ¿te desperté?

Dijo Emily, mortificada. ¿Acaso era nerviosismo lo que detectaba la agente rubia en la voz de la agente más experimentada?

\- No, ya estaba despierta, Henry sigue dormido. Pero no te preocupes.

Le dijo inmediatamente JJ para tranquilizar a su compañera de trabajo.

\- ¡Ouh!, lo siento, espero no despertar a Henry, ¿podría llevarles algo de desayunar?, es decir, les voy a llevar algo de desayunar, pero, no sabía si el pequeño tendría alguna restricción de la doctora o tuya.

Jennifer sonrió por la consideración de su amiga, y también por ver que le costaba trabajo mantener la fluidez de la conversación, definitivamente algo estaba poniendo nerviosa a la agente de cabello negro. De pronto, registró algo.

\- ¿Restricción mía?

Dijo la madre rubia con ligero enfado. Emily balbuceó, aquello era más difícil de lo que imaginaba, ¿cómo tratar con alguien a quien ya no quieres sólo como amiga y que tiene un hijo al que quieres cuidar con todo tu corazón, como si fuera propio?

\- Ssssip, ya sabes, no comer tanta azúcar y cosas por el estilo…

La madre y agente rió levemente.

\- Hey, ¿de cuándo acá les preocupan a ustedes mis restricciones respecto a los hábitos alimenticios de Henry? Él siempre se sale con la suya en cuanto la Unidad está presente, en especial cuando está contigo.

Dijo sonriendo la madre joven, aunque con un tono de reproche. Emily se sonrojó, sí, en especial ella siempre era cómplice del pequeño retrato masculino de JJ para comer más azúcar que la permitida por los pediatras y por su madre.

\- Ok, me rindo, sólo creía que debía tener más cuidado…

"Porque la relación se está convirtiendo en algo más profundo" pensó para sí la hija de la embajadora, pero decidió que esa no era la forma de concluir la conversación por el momento.

\- …porque está bajo cuidado médico.

Resolvió dando un suspiro al concluir su argumento. Jennifer podía imaginar el rostro de Prentiss.

\- Gracias, Em….

Le dijo sincera la madre joven, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios.

\- …pero no hay ninguna restricción, y creo que todo lo que pueda comer y le anime, le hará bien. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de restricción médica, así que siéntete en libertad de traernos lo que quieras.

Emily sintió alivio, había algo en el tono de JJ que le contagiaba seguridad para continuar explorando la situación y ver hasta dónde podían llegar.

\- Ok, nos vemos pronto entonces.

\- Nos vemos, Em

Ambas cortaron la llamada con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de acomodar el teléfono en la mesa de noche y darle un vistazo a su hijo, la ex capitana del equipo de soccer decidió que era tiempo de levantarse, en cualquier momento la enfermera podría llegar para darle una dosis de medicamentos a Henry, o si corrían con suerte, hasta llegara la doctora Corday para darle su última revisión al niño y comenzar los trámites de liberación del hospital.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Qué podría continuar? Gracias por seguir leyendo, KEy_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 **Interrupciones**

 _Capítulo 17_

Una joven muy amable decoró y empacó los pastelillos que Emily había elegido para Henry y Jennifer, y puso sus bebidas en una canastilla especial para montarla en el portavasos y no se derramara al momento de estar trasladándose. La agente de cabello negro sonreía, anticipaba la reacción del pequeño rubio al ver los pastelillos decorados con sus personajes favoritos. Mientras imaginaba el rostro iluminado del infante, entró una llamada, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento. Era de una rubia, no la madre del niño, la otra, alegre, escandalosa y considerada con todos los miembros del equipo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿cómo está mi súper agente y princesa?

\- ¡Hola, PG! Bien, gracias, camino al hospital.

\- ¡Qué bien! Necesito pedirte de favor que entretengas a nuestra amiga y ahijado favorito, al menos durante dos horas, queremos sorprenderla con la mudanza de su casa, ya está todo empacado y vamos de camino a casa de Rossi.

\- Wow, eso es eficiencia, diosa de todos los teclados mágicos

\- Gracias, mi princesa, entonces, ¿contamos contigo?

\- Si, y no creo que sea muy difícil la distracción, los papeles de liberación del hospital pueden ser burocráticos, más si se trata de beneficios para los trabajadores del _Bureau_. Cambiando de tema, _my dear_ , ¿sabes de Morgan?

\- Sí, está con nosotros…

Dijo contenta Penélope García, Prentiss no lo tomó como cosa ligera

\- ¿Cargó cosas pesadas?

Interrumpió Emily, preguntando con voz casi alterada.

\- No, no te preocupes, no dejé que nuestro adonis de chocolate se forzara, él debe encargarse de consentirnos en la carne asada que Rossi está organizando como fiesta de bienvenida a JJ y a Henry, pero, por favor, esto no lo escuchaste de mí

\- Claro, oráculo de la sabiduría cibernética, no lo escuché de ti.

Respondió Prentiss retomando la tranquilidad y complacida de saber lo que se estaba preparando para sus rubios favoritos.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tú?

Preguntó la técnica en sistemas en tono considerado y ligero, a la ex agente de la Interpol.

\- Me dijeron que tienes como adorno unos vendoletes en tu frente

\- Sí, no te informaron mal, estoy bien, nada de cuidado, decidí pedirte que pusieras algún decorado en mi frente para que fuera más _ad hoc_ con mi estilo…

García sonrió ante el comentario de su siempre imposible amiga.

\- …gracias, por preguntar, Penélope, en esta ocasión habrá que cuidar más a Derek que a mí, él se llevó la peor parte.

\- No dudes de que lo estamos cuidando. Entonces, no olvides lo que te pedí.

\- Nunca, oráculo digital, los distraeré y estaré al pendiente de ambos.

Prentiss sonreía al decirlo.

\- Bien, espero verlas pronto, y juntas, realmente juntas.

Emily se sonrojó.

\- Supongo que lo último tomará un poco de tiempo, pero sí, nos verás llegar juntas a la casa de Rossi, cuida a Morgan y salúdame a todos por favor.

\- Dalo por hecho, princesa.

La ex agente del Interpol cortó la llamada y suspiró, tenía un destino a dónde llegar. La rubia de Pennsylvania revisó qué recursos había en el baño del hospital. Salió brevemente y regresó con su bolsa. Sacó una especie de cosmetiquera con enseres de limpieza. Si usualmente los bolsos de las mujeres cuentan con todo para cualquier emergencia, cuando se es madre y agente especial del FBI, es un bolso de supervivencia. Comenzó por lavar su rostro para quitarse los signos de sueño. Buscó un cepillo de dientes y una liga para sujetarse el cabello en una coleta. Mientras se acicalaba, se observó con atención en el espejo: en sus ojos distinguió un cambio. Hacía unos momentos, en la cama, al lado de Henry, su corazón estaba un tanto contrariado, casi angustiado; ahora no, la conversación trivial que tuvo con Emily encendió un interruptor en ella. Era tan fácil sonreír pensando en su compañera de trabajo, era sencillo sentirse cómoda a su alrededor.

Todo iría bien si daba un paso a la vez, como le recomendó la misma Emily. Con respecto a Will, estaba todo dicho, ella y Henry habían dejado claro aquella media noche que no querían volver a tenerlo en su vida. La lesión de su hijo parecía no tener mayores consecuencias. Ella estaba decidida a no sentir más culpa, ser una mejor madre y una mejor persona. Henry la hizo ver que tenía alguien por quién luchar, alguien que se preocupaba por ella incondicionalmente, y ambos, habían descubierto en el transcurso de este doloroso evento que había una mujer de cabello negro que se ocupaba de ellos en muchos sentidos. Emily Prntiss estaba ahí cuando la necesitaban, cumplía sus promesas, procuraba al niño en su corazón y él le correspondía. Ella misma le confiaba su vida cada día en su trabajo, y ya le estaba confiando sus sentimientos, a los dos les hacía mucho bien estar con alguien que los comprendiera, a uno en su infancia, y a ella en su trabajo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta y la entrada de la enfermera, que llevaba los medicamentos para darle a Henry. La joven madre salió del baño con un rostro fresco, saludó a la enfermera y se inclinó en la cama de su hijo para besarle la frente y despertarlo.

\- ¡Hola, pequeño dormilón!

\- ¡Hola, mami!

Respondió el chiquillo rubio con voz adormilada, pero de buen humor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntó amable la enfermera.

\- Bien, gracias, sólo me siento un poco raro con esto en el brazo.

Contestó de igual manera Henry mirando a la enfermera y a su madre.

\- Si te cuidas y obedeces las instrucciones de la doctora, seguro te lo quitarán pronto, pequeño.

Le dijo la enfermera mientras le acercaba las píldoras y un vaso de agua. Después de eso, se despidió de los ocupantes del cuarto y les anunció que pronto llegaría la doctora, pues ya había comenzado sus rondas por el hospital. Ambos le agradecieron y la vieron desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

\- Hoy vamos a vivir en una casa nueva

Le dijo su hijo a la agente rubia con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

\- Sí, Henry, hoy tendremos una casa nueva, y comenzaremos una nueva vida. Pero para ello, debemos dejar bien hechas las cosas: ¿quieres acompañarme a nuestra casa antigua para despedirte?

El niño la observó pensativo. Su madre siguió hablando, sabía que debía darle tiempo, no era una situación fácil para el pequeño.

\- Yo tengo que ir por algunas cosas de la caja fuerte y revisar si tía Penélope y tío Spence no dejaron nada importante olvidado.

El chico por fin contestó.

\- Sí, mami, quiero ir, quiero estar contigo.

Jennifer suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Gracias, cariño, eres un niño muy valiente, no sé qué hice para merecerte.

\- Mami, tu cuidas y salvas a muchos niños y personas grandes, tú también eres valiente ¡debes tener todo lo bueno!

La madre rubia sonrió y volvió a llenar de besos a su hijo, orgullosa de él. De pronto escucharon golpecitos en la puerta. Era la hija de la embajadora, que tocaba con cierta timidez en la puerta del cuarto.

\- Adelante

Escuchó la experimentada perfiladora detrás de la puerta, animándose a empujarla suavemente. La imagen que vio, la conmovió, madre e hijo se estaban abrazando.

\- ¡Emily!

La recibió el niño con un grito de emoción. JJ no pudo sonreír más ampliamente, su corazón le dio un salto, en parte por ver a su mejor amiga entrar, y en parte porque su hijo demostraba su cariño por la misma mujer.

\- ¡Hola, pequeño señor!

Se acercó, ya con un ánimo más seguro a saludar al niño, todavía con los presentes en mano. Cuando se acercó los puso en la mesa de noche y se inclinó a saludar a Henry llenándolo de besos, sentándose a su lado. Jennifer cruzó los brazos, quería resistir la tentación de extender la mano y tomar aquellos dedos largos, ese momento era para su hijo. El niño, como pudo, abrazó a Prentiss, y cuando se separaban, observó su frente, se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

Le preguntó la ex agente de la Interpol, detectando el cambio de ánimo en aquel rostro franco.

\- Estás lastimada, ¿te duele?

Emily comprendió y le conmovió la preocupación que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules. Observó de reojo a Jennifer, que también tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Sólo un poco, Henry, pasará pronto, no te preocupes.

El niño extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzar su herida. Ella se inclinó, y permitió que el niño rozara levemente los vendoletes, y luego sintió como el pequeño recorría con su dedo su rostro para poner su mano infantil en su mejilla.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Dijo el niño con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro. Jennifer puso su mano en la boca para contener el sollozo que se le formó al ver a su hijo interactuando con la agente.

\- ¡Pequeño!

Le dijo Emily, abrazándolo y observando a su madre que estaba paralizada momentáneamente viendo la escena.

\- ¿Qué agradeces?

El infante se escondió en su cuello, pero habló con claridad.

\- Porque cumpliste tu promesa, porque nos estás cuidando a mi mamá y a mí, porque no dejaste que mi papá nos lastimara.

Para ese momento Emily también derramaba lágrimas. JJ no pudo contenerse y envolvió a los dos en un abrazo.

\- ¡Cariño!

Le dijo al oído su madre mientras estaba inclinada. Emily lo besó en la frente y aprovechando que Jennifer estaba recargada en sus cuerpos, se volvió y besó la sien de la chica rubia.

\- No tienes qué agradecer.

Se movió y se separaron de manera natural, de tal manera que observó directamente a los ojos del niño.

\- No tienes qué agradecer…

Repitió Emily.

\- … lo hice con todo mi corazón, lo haría de nuevo, cuantas veces fuera necesario, porque, escúchame bien Henry, te quiero con todo mi corazón, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

La agente de cabello negro enjugó aquellas lágrimas infantiles, y las de ella. De reojo observó que su madre hacía lo propio, con una sonrisa en sus labios. JJ estaba feliz por ver a sus dos personas favoritas tan unidas.

\- Tú eres un chico muy valiente y muy bueno, tienes el corazón de tu mami…

Le dijo observándola, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellas órbitas azules, para luego volver a ver el rostro del niño.

\- …por ti y por ella, haría lo que fuera, ¿me entiendes?

El pequeño asintió con vehemencia y la volvió a abrazar con su brazo sano. Luego de unos instantes Emily se separó.

\- Bien, ahora, dejemos de lado estas lágrimas y desayunemos, mira lo que te traje.

Con sus brazos largos alcanzó la caja de pastelillos y la abrió para mostrársela a Henry.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mira mamá!

Dijo el niño sorprendido, olvidando el momento intenso que acababan de vivir. Le mostró a su madre las figuras de sus héroes favoritos dibujadas en la cubierta de los pastelillos.

\- ¿Puedo comer uno mamá?

\- ¡Claro, cariño!

Le contestó su madre entusiasmada, contagiada por su sonrisa.

\- Para ti, te traje esto

Extendió sus brazos de nuevo Emily, sacando de la canastilla el vaso con café para su amiga rubia. Cuando recibió el vaso, no pudieron evitar rozar sus manos, ambas sintieron escalofríos y surgió un sonrojo espontáneo en las dos.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Dijo Jennifer mientras prolongaba un instante más tocar aquella piel marmórea. La hija de la embajadora apreció cómo JJ olfateaba agradecida su dosis de cafeína matutina contenida en aquel vaso. Aquel tranquilo momento fue interrumpido por la Dra. Corday.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!

\- ¡Buenos días!

Contestaron al unísono. Emily bajó de la cama y retiró de inmediato los panecillos.

\- ¿Cómo está el pequeño paciente?

El niño se atragantó para contestarle a la doctora sin la boca llena, eso no era de niños educados, y su madre lo había educado bien.

\- Bien, doctora, ¡gracias!

\- ¿Quiere un pastelillo o un té?

Le preguntó Emily, ante el asombro de reconocer una ceja arqueada en el rostro de Jennifer. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? La chica rubia de Pennsylvania sintió un pequeño fruncimiento en el estómago al ver que Prentiss estaba siendo amable con la doctora, hasta le ofreció de su propio té. ¿Eran celos los que estaba sintiendo? ¡Por Dios, Jennifer! Se dijo a sí misma.

\- Gracias, es muy amable, ya tomé mi dosis de teína antes de las rondas.

Declinó amablemente la profesional de la salud. La agente de cabello negro dejó la caja en la mesita de noche y rodeó la cama de Henry, para dejar espacio a la Dra. Corday que hiciera su revisión al pequeño. Cuando llegó al otro extremo, se paró cerca de Jennifer, que sin pensarlo, deslizó su mano en la mano de la hija de la embajadora, acortando la distancia en entre ellas. La chica de Pennsylvania enredó sus dedos con los de la mujer mayor, percibió aliviada lo bien que encajaban y que la otra mujer no la rechazaba. Tomó aquella mano con seguridad, y entrelazada, la puso junto con la suya en la baja espalda, como insinuando que Emily la posara ahí, sin timidez.

La ex – agente de la Interpol no pudo evitar una sonrisa que se expandía de oreja a oreja, aquel gesto le confirmaba que JJ la quería cerca, muy cerca de ella. Y que posiblemente la ceja arqueada que había visto hacía un momento, era un signo de celos espontáneo, ¿tanta suerte tendría?

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Espero les siga entreteniendo y distrayendo de su vida cotidiana, gracias, KEy_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Antes que nada ¡FELICES FIESTAS! gracias amables lectores por su espera, y deseo que se la estén pasando tranquilamente con sus seres queridos. Este capítulo, además de desearles lo mejor, va_ _dedicado a: Wimbli y a 15marday._

 **Interrupciones**

Capítulo 18

La doctora Corday auscultó al pequeño ante los ojos atentos de las agentes del FBI. Ambas sonreían, en parte porque veían que las pruebas que hacía la pediatra indicaban que Henry estaba recuperándose de manera notable, y por otra parte, porque estaban juntas, con sus manos bien acopladas, invadiendo cómodamente una el espacio de la otra.

\- Pues pequeño, todo está bien, así que con muchos cuidados y alguna pastillita si te molesta el brazo, te recuperarás sin problema. Nos veremos en dos semanas.

Dijo la doctora Corday, satisfecha por su trabajo y ver que el paciente, a pesar de su corta edad, era uno que se ocupaba en recuperarse sin darle dolores de cabeza a nadie. Luego se dirigió a su madre.

\- En cuanto termine mi ronda, pasaré a la central de enfermeras donde firmaré los papeles para dar de alta a Henry y pueda salir, alguna de ellas vendrá a avisarles para que terminen los trámites administrativos.

\- Gracias, doctora, entonces, nos veremos en dos semanas.

\- Sí, llamen para que se les programe la cita y atender al pequeño.

Dialogaron sin que JJ soltara la mano de Prentiss.

\- Con permiso y buen día.

\- Buen día

Todos los presentes contestaron y observaron cómo desaparecía atrás de la puerta.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Saldremos ya del hospital, mami!

En ese momento soltó a Emily y se abalanzó hacia su hijo para llenarlo de besos y compartir su alegría.

\- ¡Sí¡ ya lo escuchaste, sólo tenemos que esperar unos papeles y ¡listo!

La agente del cabello negro cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, ya extrañaba el calor de la mano de JJ entrelazada en la suya, pero en su corazón sentía la tibieza de compartir la alegría de ambos rubios por ver que el episodio estaba llegando a su fin.

\- Mami…

Dijo el niño en tono más serio.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme para ir al baño, por favor?

\- ¡Claro!

La joven rubia acercó sus brazos para que su hijo se impulsara, luego, Prentiss extendió su mano para servirle de apoyo para bajar de la enorme cama hacia los escalones que tenían como ayuda a los pequeños y salvaran la distancia entre el colchón y el piso. Ahí, la mujer de cabello obscuro le colocó su calzado para que no caminara con los pies desnudos hasta donde necesitaba el infante.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Ambas mujeres vieron caminar al niño sin dificultad, y observaron cómo maniobraba para entrar al baño. Jennifer lo siguió de cerca y le habló detrás de la puerta ya cerrada.

\- Si necesitas algo, aquí estamos.

\- ¡Gracias!, creo poder solo mami.

Luego, la mujer más joven se volvió a ver a Prentiss, que la observaba atenta. Desde su llamada la noche anterior, la ex agente de la Interpol no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en lo cercana que se estaba convirtiendo la relación. Luego de haber tenido las manos entrelazadas, con permiso de la rubia para tocarla en la espalda, comenzaba a sentir la confianza suficiente para prestar atención a cada detalle de su mejor amiga nacida en Pennsylvania.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Dijo la ex jugadora de soccer con cierto sonrojo, causado por aquella mirada intensa. La perfiladora de cabello obscuro, sonrió.

\- ¿De qué, JJ?

Jennifer se acercó unos pasos. La especialista en comunicaciones cruzó los brazos; la mujer más madura puso las manos al frente, entrelazando sus dedos, evitando jugar con las uñas, no quería denotar nerviosismo alguno. Ambas estaban haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse y no lanzarse mutuamente a sus brazos.

\- Por estar aquí, por el desayuno, por acompañarnos.

Prentiss sonrió más ampliamente.

\- No tienes qué agradecer, con mucho gusto, por ustedes, lo que fuera.

Ambas se observaron con atención, queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra. Emily se aventuró a interrumpir los pensamientos de su amiga de ojos azules.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes, luego de salir de aquí?

JJ bajó los brazos y suspiró. Sin dejarla de mirar al rostro, comenzó a hablar.

\- Henry y yo, queremos ir a la casa para recoger algunas cosas y despedirnos…

La ex agente de la Interpol asintió con la cabeza, invitándola a que siguiera.

\- ...Y luego de ahí, quisiera tomarme una muy buena ducha…

Emily no pudo evitar imaginarla, sonrió para sí, y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Decidió seguir sus emociones.

\- ¿Qué te parece si van a mi departamento y ambos se toman un buen descanso antes de ir a casa de Rossi?

Jennifer no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba ser el centro de atención de la agente de cabello negro.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Emily acortó más la distancia entre ambas, invadiendo de nuevo el espacio personal de la mujer de provincia.

\- Sí, podría ser un buen punto de transición, ya sabes, entre tu vieja y nueva vida. Además, Penélope me pidió que los entretuviera por un buen rato.

\- ¿Penélope?

A la agente mayor le gustaba el brillo de curiosidad que surgió en aquellos ojos azules.

\- Sip, te tiene preparada una agradable sorpresa, que comienza en tu casa, no te asustes cuando entres si las habitaciones se ven un poco vacías.

La chica de Pennsylvania se llevó una mano al rostro en gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Penélope! ¿Qué se le ocurrió hacer?

La hija de la embajadora estiró el brazo para tocar la mano que tenía en su cadera y tranquilizar a la madre de Henry

\- No creo que haya hecho nada para preocuparse, en todo caso, disfrútalo, es nuestra manera de estar al pendiente de ti.

Jennifer tomó su mano, y la apretó, asintiendo para darle a saber que entendía y que les agradecía. En ese momento, salió Henry del baño.

\- ¿Todo bien, pequeño?

Preguntó su madre, dejando la mano de Prentiss.

\- Sí mamá, todo bien, estoy listo para cambiarme, ¡estas batas son muy frías!

\- Bien, entonces, deja te paso tu ropa, creo que necesitarás ayuda con la parte de la playera, lo demás, ¿crees poder manejarlo?

El niño asintió, recibió la ropa que su madre ya había recogido de un pequeño ropero y regresó al baño.

\- En cuanto llegues a la parte de la playera, nos avisas, cariño.

Dijo Emily de manera natural, como si aquello fuera una situación cotidiana. Jennifer la observó con atención, la podía imaginar compartiendo el día a día con ellos. Como era usual, una enfermera tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sin mucha ceremonia la enfermera les explicó sobre los trámites a concluir. Ambas mujeres revisaron los papeles y Jennifer firmó lo que correspondía para que el niño quedara liberado del hospital. Mientras finalizaba de llenar los formatos, Prentiss ayudó a Henry a terminar de vestirse y le peinó el cabello. La agente experta se perdió en los brillos áureos de aquella cabecita, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones rubios. Agradecieron a la enfermera y esperaron a que llegara un enfermero con la silla de ruedas que transportaría a Henry a la salida del hospital.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Jennifer sujetó al niño en su sillón de seguridad del asiento trasero de la camioneta familiar. Emily acomodaba en la parte trasera las pertenencias de los dos Jareaus y empacaba lo que sobraba del desayuno para llevárselo a su loft.

\- Entonces, ¿no necesitas ayuda en tu casa?

Le preguntó amable Emily a la chica rubia que ya estaba instalada en el asiento del piloto, con la ventana abierta para hablar con su agente favorita. La más joven sonrió.

\- Gracias, Em, todo estará bien, es algo que necesitamos hacer solos.

Emily la observó con atención y asintió, comprendiendo lo que le decía Jennifer.

\- Entonces, los espero en casa. Como sea, estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo con una sonrisa la hija de la embajadora. Jareau sintió tibieza en su corazón al ver la preocupación de Prentiss por ellos, ante tal muestra, no pudo resistir rozar los dedos de Emily que sujetaban la puerta.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Em

Le dijo casi en un susurro, como si quisiera que aquello fuera una promesa que sólo quedara entre ellas. Prentiss sonrió más ampliamente al sentir el roce de los dedos de su amiga. Luego, se volvió a ver a Henry, que las observaba atento; le gustaba ver que su madre y su ángel guardián se acercaran cada vez más.

\- ¡Te veo pronto, campeón!

Henry sacudió la mano para decirle adiós.

\- ¡Sí, Em!

Jennifer sonrió por el intercambio entre ambos, y arrancó camino a la casa donde había iniciado su familia. Después del viaje en silencio, la chica de Pennsylvania entró a la cochera. Suspiró y observó por el retrovisor a su hijo.

\- ¿Estás listo, Henry?

El pequeño la miró con atención, sabía en su corazón de niño que eso era importante, había que cerrar algunas puertas para dar paso a otras, como en los cuentos fantásticos de magos que leía con su tío Reid.

\- Sí, mami.

La agente bajó del lado del piloto, rodeó la camioneta para abrir la puerta donde estaba Henry, y desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad, para luego ayudarlo a bajar cuidando de no lastimar su mano enfundada en el cabestrillo. Se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la casa que pronto sería un recuerdo.

Efectivamente, Reid y Penélope habían hecho un buen trabajo que sorprendió a cada rubio a su manera. Se llevaron las más cosas posibles, incluyendo todas las fotos de los dos Jareaus con su familia consanguínea y la no consanguínea, la de la Unidad de Análisis. Dejaron atrás las fotos que los tenían a los dos con Will o con la familia de él en Nueva Orelans. En la cocina, se llevaron casi todos los enseres, la cafetera que le habían regalado ellas, sus amigas, ya no estaba, Penélope le encontraría un lugar en su nueva cocina, pensó Jennifer.

Luego entraron al cuarto de Henry, no había nada, sólo algunos juguetes que sabían le había regalado su padre al pequeño. El niño jaló la mano de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo sabían qué llevarse, mami?

Preguntó asombrado el niño. Su madre alzó los hombros.

\- Bueno, nosotros les dijimos qué era importante para nosotros…

Se hincó y le habló al nivel de su rostro.

\- … y por otro, son personas que nos quieren mucho, y saben lo que nos gusta, y se fijan en esos detalles para demostrarnos su cariño.

Ambos se abrazaron, conmovidos por ver aquello medio vacío, pero conscientes de que así debía ser. Luego se separaron y caminaron hacia la recámara principal, Jennifer sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Henry, ¿podrías esperarme en el pasillo, cerca de la cochera?

\- Sí, mami.

\- Ten cuidado con las escaleras.

El niño asintió y se fue caminando lentamente. La mujer rubia entró a su cuarto, los recuerdos amargos se le vinieron como oleadas que casi le sofocaron. Agradeció que Henry le hiciera caso en alejarse de ahí, no era bueno que la viera así de afectada. Su mejor y más escandalosa amiga se ocupó de llevarse toda su ropa, excepto los juegos de seda seductores que alguna vez le regaló Will. Recordó haberles platicado a la agente de cabello obscuro y a la experta en sistemas que se sintió incómoda al recibirlos, y también al usarlos, de hecho, los usó sólo una vez, argumentando que le habían causado una alergia en la piel.

Con cierta punzada en el pecho, la rubia provinciana reconoció que tampoco se habían acoplado como hombre y mujer. ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta de tantas señales durante el camino? Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se le derramaron lágrimas de rabia. Entró al vestidor y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de una fotografía de Henry y Prentiss que estaba en su tocador. Obvio, Penélope se la había llevado, y ella la tenía ahí porque la imagen le alegraba la mañana, sus personas favoritas felices, abrazándose. En eso era en lo que tenía que concentrarse, en sus dos cariños más grandes. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a sacar las cosas que tenía guardadas en la caja fuerte, justo en el último cajón de lo que era su ropero.

Puso todo en una rejilla de plástico; la caja de seguridad portátil que llevaba sus dos armas, sus credenciales como agente del FBI, y alguna identificación cuando estuvo trabajando para la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Los papeles oficiales de su hijo Henry, y documentos de algunas de sus propiedades, entre ellas, el coche cubierto en la cochera, guardado por años.

Henry la esperaba sentado a manera de indio piel roja en el pasillo de la planta baja.

\- ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

\- Bien, quería recordar cuándo fue la última vez que jugué con mi papá y reímos juntos, y no lo recuerdo.

Jennifer no supo qué decir, sólo lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente. Le pareció doloroso que su hijo no recordara un momento feliz con su padre. Observó las fotos que estaban colgadas en el pasillo.

\- ¿Quieres llevarte una foto con él o un juguete?

El niño lo pensó unos instantes.

\- No, mami.

\- ¿Seguro? Esos son recuerdos de momentos felices, porque, ¿sabes? Aunque él haya estado enojado conmigo, su enojo fue conmigo, no contigo, a ti te ama.

Henry pensó un momento.

\- Si me amara no se hubiera portado así, mami.

La chica rubia suspiró. El razonamiento de su hijo no tenía argumento en contra. Debía darle tiempo, pensó.

\- Bien, entonces, es hora de irnos.

Se dirigieron a la cochera. Dejando la caja plástica en una mesa de trabajo y a Henry en los escalones, buscó algo entre los envases que estaban alineados entre las herramientas. Encontró un recipiente con llaves, ahí perdidas, halló las de su coche. Hizo un intercambio: las de la camioneta familiar pagada por Will las metió, y sacó unas que estaban ensartadas en un símbolo redondo de Alfa Romeo. Luego, se puso frente a un vehículo cubierto, tomó la funda que lo cubría y lo jaló de un tirón. El niño quedó maravillado, por la fuerza que demostró su madre y por el coche que apareció debajo de la funda.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Es el rayo McQueen!

Jennifer soltó una risita.

\- ¿Te gusta, Henry?

\- ¡Me encanta, mami!

Sin mucho apuro tomó la caja de la mesa de trabajo, y la acomodó en la cajuela. Luego tomó de la mano a Henry y regresaron al pasillo que conectaba con la casa.

\- Pues bien, Henry, esto es todo.

El niño miró la sala, y luego hacia donde estaba la cocina.

\- Gracias, casa, nos vamos, para irnos a otra casa, donde seamos felices.

La agente rubia tragó saliva para deshacerse de un nudo en la garganta. Henry volteó a verla, y apretó su mano, indicándole que era su turno para despedirse.

\- Gracias por los momentos felices, porque aquí viví las mayores alegrías al encontrar a Henry cuando regresaba del trabajo, pero debemos empezar de nuevo, y será lejos de todo el dolor que Will provocó. Adiós.

Ambos se volvieron, la madre cerró la puerta y puso la llave en la mesa de trabajo. Luego, abrió la puerta de la cochera.

\- ¿Listo, Henry?

Ahora le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su hijo le correspondió.

\- Sí.

El niño se subió al coche. La mamá lo sujetó al asiento ya sin la silla de seguridad, como si el pequeño hubiera crecido en el poco tiempo que estuvieron despidiéndose de su casa. Y de cierta manera, así era, aunque no en el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sin encender el automóvil, quitó la velocidad y lo empujó hacia el camino de acceso. Siendo un carro europeo, era ligero como para hacer esa maniobra. La pronto ex – esposa de Will tomó el control de la puerta de la cochera, apretó el interruptor para cerrarla, y lo lanzó a la mesa el control mientras bajaba el portón, de tal manera que la casa quedaba asegurada con todas las llaves adentro.

Sintió que su celular en el bolsillo de su mezclilla vibraba. Sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga apareciera espontáneamente en los momentos más importantes? Comenzaba a creer que tenían una sincronía invisible e inexplicable.

\- _"Tengo que salir por unas cosas que me encargó nuestra diosa de los teclados, pero sabes que estás en casa. Preparé el baño del cuarto de visitas para Henry. Los veo pronto 3 Em"_

No dudó en responder.

\- _"¡Gracias! nos vemos pronto ; ) xoxo JJ"_

La agente rubia terminó de teclear el mensaje, finalmente observó el exterior de la que ya no sería su casa, suspiró y se dio la media vuelta. Por la ventana de la puerta trasera, le lanzó un beso a Henry, rodeó el coche y se subió al asiento del piloto. De la guantera sacó unos lentes obscuros, y decidió soltarse el cabello. Puso las llaves en el interruptor del coche, y girándolas, rugió el motor italiano.

\- ¡Wow!

Gritó el niño entusiasmado.

\- ¡Suena como el Rayo McQueen! ¡Vámonos de paseo, mami!

\- ¡Vámonos, de paseo, Henry!

Le dijo su madre igual de entusiasmada. Así, dejaban atrás la amargura, y tomaban rumbo a un futuro mejor.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** No es el final, todavía hay cosas que narrar, gracias por leer, KEy_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Éxito en este recién iniciado 2016. Continuamos con la historia._

 _ **Interrupciones**_

 _Capítulo 19_

La hija de la embajadora acomodó su Volvo azul al lado de un flamante Alfa Romeo rojo que ocupaba el lugar de visitantes asignado a ella. Lo observó con curiosidad, ¿sería de algún visitante distraído y desconsiderado? Preguntaría en la portería, Jennifer no tardaría en llegar y necesitaría el lugar al que tenía derecho como habitante del edificio.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Lionel!

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Srita. Prentiss!

Contestó afable el portero de figura voluminosa, con una sonrisa discreta para quien lo trataba como una persona, y no como un sirviente común y corriente.

\- Siento molestarte, pero alguien está ocupando el lugar que tengo asignado para mis invitados.

El portero dio un vistazo a los monitores que estaban ocultos detrás del mostrador que ocupaba diariamente, donde podía ver lo que sucedía justo afuera del edificio y en toda la zona de estacionamientos.

\- No se preocupe señorita, en todo caso, disculpe usted, el coche es de una invitada suya, de la señorita Jareau.

\- ¿De Jennifer Jareau?

Dijo en tono de sorpresa la agente de cabello obscuro. El Sr. Lionel siguió sonriendo, amable, era raro ver a la señorita Prentiss con expresiones espontáneas. Emily reflexionó un poco.

\- Entonces, gracias, Lionel, creo que alguien estrenó coche y no lo sabía.

\- No se preocupe, señorita, supongo que será un automóvil que veremos con frecuencia.

Emily sonrió ante la expectativa de ver aquel coche al lado del suyo a menudo, ahora que la chica de provincia estaba separada de Will, podrían pasar más tiempo juntas. Asintió en silencio y se retiró al elevador. En el trayecto reacomodó en la bolsa de papel algunas cosas que había comprado para surtir su refrigerador y recordó la sorpresa que Penélope y ella le tenían a Jennifer en la recámara principal de su futura residencia en la propiedad de Rossi.

Tomó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, giró la cerradura y empujando la puerta encontró a una apresurada, sonriente y mojada Jennifer Jareau.

\- ¡Uoh!

\- ¡Oh, Emily! ¡Lo siento!

La hija de la embajadora casi pierde el equilibrio por estar a punto de chocar con la Petite de Morgan. Luego de asegurarse que la mujer más alta no caería, la mujer rubia entró al cuarto de lavado.

\- Vine por un trapeador para secar el baño…

Se escuchaba al fondo de la pequeña lavandería, Emily todavía estaba tratándose de recuperar de la sorpresa agradable de verla de tan buen humor. Jennifer siguió explicando.

\- … digamos que Henry y yo nos enfrascamos en una batalla de agua, y no quiero decirte cómo ha quedado el baño.

Emily rio, por fin se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, JJ traía toda su camisa mojada del frente, pegada a su cuerpo, y varios mechones de su cabello escurrían de agua.

\- Creo que Henry es muy bueno en eso, ¡mira cómo te ha dejado!

Caminaron juntas por el pasillo de entrada, Prentiss dejó la bolsa en la isla de la cocina para luego alcanzar a Jennifer en la escalera. Fue inevitable para la perfiladora de cabello obscuro ver cómo la camisa de algodón mojada se pegaba a aquel torso bien formado. La imaginación comenzó a traicionarla al distinguir el color del sostén a través de la tela clara. Tragó saliva para para recuperar la compostura y hablar de nuevo.

\- Déjame ayudarte…

Jennifer se volvió para verla a la cara; notó dónde estaba la mirada de su mejor amiga, y no era en su rostro. Se sonrojó un poco al ver cómo las órbitas color chocolate de la hija de la embajadora recorrían su torso, parando momentáneamente en su busto. JJ por fin pudo concentrarse en lo que le decía para contestarle.

\- No, ¿cómo crees? Henry y yo hicimos este desastre.

Pasaron por el cuarto, donde estaban las ropas del hijo de Jennifer al pie de la cama, luego entraron al baño, y su diálogo fue interrumpido por un chapuzón, el pequeño se sumergió en la tina.

\- ¡Mamá, Emily!

Prentiss se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, había entrado sin avisar, y aunque conocía desde recién nacido a Henry, e inclusive había cambiado sus pañales, el niño rubio ya estaba en una edad en la que era bastante consciente de su pudor.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento Henry!

Emily se dio la media vuelta y se quedó afuera del cuarto de baño.

\- No quise ser grosera, no te preocupes, no vi nada.

\- Vamos Henry, es Emily.

Dijo la rubia de Pennsylvania en tono conciliador. El niño resurgió del agua, aún un poco enrojecido.

\- Lo sé, pero…

Prentiss continuó, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Lo entiendo Henry, no te preocupes.

Jennifer se volvió a ver a Emily, y le agradeció que fuera tan considerada. Luego, besó la frente de Henry y comenzó a secar el cuarto de baño. Cuando cobró conciencia, Jennifer ya no vio a su mejor amiga en la recámara contigua. Aun riéndose por lo sucedido entre su hijo y ella, bajó a dejar el trapeador al cuarto de lavado. Mientras, en su ausencia, Emily entraba al cuarto de invitados.

\- ¿Qué tal el baño, amiguito?

\- ¡Delicioso!

Prentiss se contagió de la alegría de aquel pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo va tu brazo?

\- Bien, gracias, sólo siento un poco de comezón, pero cuidamos de no mojarme mientras me bañaba.

\- ¿Te parece si vemos una película mientras tu mami descansa un poco?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ok, baja con cuidado y elígela, ya sabes cómo funciona todo; te alcanzo en un momento

Decían cuando caminaban saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes, a media escalera el niño se encontró a su madre.

\- ¡Veré una película con Emily!

Comunicó con entusiasmo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica rubia observó a la mujer mayor que la esperaba al inicio de la escalera en la parte más alta.

\- Ven.

Le dijo la hija de la embajadora de manera amable, extendiendo su mano, evitando distraerse observando la camisa mojada de la rubia. La mujer más joven tomó aquella mano de largos dedos. Le gustaba sentir esa piel suave marmórea, ya no podía evitar desear que la acariciaran de una manera más que amistosa. La ex agente de la Interpol la guio hasta su recámara, pasaron por el vestidor y llegaron al baño principal.

\- ¡Emily!

Dijo Jennifer en un suspiro de sorpresa: aquel cuarto de baño, que siempre le había parecido una indecencia en cuanto a lujo se refería, estaba lleno de aroma lavanda, que se desprendía de las velas encendidas y esparcidas por toda la estancia. El agua de la tina gorgoteaba por las turbinas que lanzaban el agua para dar un masaje relajante; para finalizar, del lado donde uno podía recostarse, había una toalla que serviría de almohada, y del lado externo de la tina, una mesita con una limonada mineral.

En su cabeza y en su corazón ya no cabía la menor duda, Emily la adoraba, y ella deseaba corresponderle con todo su ser.

\- Aprovecha para descansar…

Jennifer no la dejó terminar, soltando la mano que sujetaba Emily, la provinciana dirigió ambas manos al rostro de aquella experimentada perfiladora, para atraerla al suyo y besarla en los labios, espontánea, agradecida, queriendo dejar claro que había sentimientos en su pecho que deseaba demostrar sin duda alguna. Emily cerró momentáneamente los ojos, sorprendida de aquel tierno ataque, luego los abrió para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, que JJ la besaba de verdad. Asegurándose que sus anhelos comenzaban a hacerse realidad, rodeó por la cintura a Jareau, para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

El primer contacto franco entre aquellos labios enamorados y ansiosos, fue seguido de varios más pequeños, pero no menos amorosos. Sus besos comenzaron a dejar la línea del cariño tierno y crecían en profundidad en cada encuentro, las manos largas de la perfiladora de cabello negro dejaban la cintura de la especialista en comunicaciones, para ir subiendo por los costados de su torso aún húmedo. Emily por fin tenía entre sus brazos a su rubia amada, Jennifer sentía por primera vez un amor que la arropaba toda.

De pronto, escucharon la voz de Henry

\- ¡Em, la película ya va a empezar!

Ambas se separaron con un poco de falta de aire.

\- Argh, adoro a mi hijo, pero hay momentos…

La mujer mayor soltó una risita al ver la cara de frustración de su colega, y la interrumpió.

\- Tienes un hijo maravilloso, que se parece mucho a ti, siempre piensa primero en los demás

La chica de Pennsylvania sonrió tímidamente ante el halago.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces su sentido de oportunidad no es el más adecuado.

Ambas rieron. Emily extendió la mano para acariciar aquel rostro que ahora le parecía casi adolescente con aquella sonrisa y ojos azules radiantes.

\- Tenemos qué hablar, JJ

El rostro de la rubia se puso un poco serio, pero no perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, y deseo hacerlo Em

Volvió a besar momentáneamente a la mujer de cabello negro, para que no cupiera duda sobre su interés en ella.

\- ¡Em!

Se escuchó de nuevo. Jennifer suspiró resignada. Prentiss comprendió

\- Hey, no te fijes…

Dijo Emily, inclinándose para besar la frente de la mujer más joven.

\- …ya tendremos tiempo para nosotras.

Se miraron por unos instantes al rostro, como queriendo alargar el momento de aquel primer encuentro cariñoso entre ellas; ambas estaban contentas. Emily tomó un mechón húmedo de la rubia y lo colocó atrás de su oreja. Jennifer sintió un leve cosquilleo que le arrancó una sonrisa más amplia, finalmente se volvieron a besar brevemente en los labios. La ex agente de la Interpol se desenredó de Jennifer para irse a cambiar la camisa que mojó en el abrazo con la rubia, y luego bajar a la estancia para ver la película con Henry.

La especialista en comunicaciones vio desaparecer a su ángel guardián detrás de la puerta que daba al vestidor y que la dueña del loft cerró para darle privacidad a la invitada. En esos momentos la chica provinciana se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, se sentía amada. Caminando hacia la tina, se desvistió lentamente, imaginando lo que sería ser acariciada por aquella mujer experimentada, cándidamente sorprendida por la reacción de su cuerpo ante tal perspectiva. Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero Prentiss no era cualquier mujer, y reconocía que era alguien definitivamente atractivo en muchos niveles. Finalmente acabó de acomodarse en la bañera que le había preparado Emily, agradecida de poder descansar sin más pendientes de nada. Le gustaba el inicio de aquella nueva etapa en su vida.

Con el auto nuevo de su madre, Henry estaba embobado viendo por enésima ocasión Cars, imaginando que el auto de su madre era exactamente como el protagonista "El rayo McQueen". Emily estudiaba al chiquillo, y decidió que ahora que comenzaban los créditos y la canción principal había empezado a sonar, era un buen momento para hablar con él. Después del beso de JJ, no había punto de retorno, y el principal afectado, si comenzaban una relación, sería Henry. Aunque el niño parecía aceptar el vínculo que pudiera existir entre ellas, pues había insistido en que le dijera sobre sus sentimientos a su madre, quería comprobar que el retrato infantil de Jennifer aprobaba lo que pudiera pasar entre su colega y ella.

\- ¿Henry?

Le dijo después de terminados los créditos y videos de bloopers.

\- ¿Sí, Em?

Contestó el chiquillo viéndola directamente al rostro. Se acomodaron entre los cojines del sillón, viéndose frente a frente. Emily alcanzó la mano del niño, tomándosela entre las suyas.

\- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en el hospital, cuando me platicaste de Mary?

Como era su costumbre, el niño asintió con la cabeza, de manera efusiva.

\- ¿Te sigue pareciendo buena idea que le diga a tu mami que la quiero, como tú quieres a Mary?

El niño asintió más emocionado, y esta ocasión acompañó su gesto con palabras y una sonrisa tan radiante como la de su madre.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Ya le dijiste?

La agente experimentada otra vez se sintió atrapada como en la conversación que tuvieron la noche del viernes ¿cómo decirle la verdad sin entrar en detalles?

\- De alguna manera…

El infante se desenredó de las manos de Emily y se lanzó a sus brazos. interrumpiéndola.

\- Me gustó verlas tomadas de la mano…

Le dijo sentándose ahora en su regazo, viéndola a la cara. La mujer de cabello negro estaba aliviada por haber sido cortada en sus frases, ¿cómo le explicaría que ya había besado a su madre sintiendo escalofríos en la piel de sólo pensar lo que sería amarla por completo? El niño continuó.

\- …en el hospital, se veían tan contentas, sonriendo.

A la hija de la embajadora se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, pequeño?

El chico asintió. Emily insistió.

\- Entonces, ¿podría pedirle a tu mami que sea mi novia?

El niño la abrazó de nuevo y regresó a su regazo

\- Sí, pídeselo, sólo me tienes que prometer que siempre la cuidarás y harás que sonría a diario.

La perfiladora se conmovió, tomó el rostro de Henry entre sus manos, para que el niño viera en sus propios ojos que hablaba con la verdad.

\- Lo prometo

Luego de eso, se volvieron a abrazar, y Emily no pudo impedir que se le derramara una lágrima de felicidad por la mejilla.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: ¿Y qué les pareció? Nos seguimos leyendo ;) KEy_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Es un capítulo corto, ya encaminándonos al final de esta historia._

 **Interrupciones**

Capítulo 20

De pronto, la agente de cabello negro y el niño rubio escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera.

\- ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Preguntó una renovada y fresca Jennifer Jareau. Limpiándose del rostro la pequeña lágrima que derramó y con Henry todavía en sus brazos, la ex agente de la Interpol se levantó del sillón.

\- Hablábamos sobre ti y de mí…

Jennifer se quedó momentáneamente en el final de la escalera. Observó a ambos, su gesto indicaba curiosidad, necesitaba más información.

\- …quería saber si estaba de acuerdo en que te preguntara si quieres ser mi novia.

Aquellos ojos azules de la chica provinciana se abrieron como platos y sus manos las llevó al rostro para contener un pequeño grito de alegría. Recobró la compostura en instantes y vio a Henry.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo, hijo?

Le preguntó seria, enfatizando la palabra hijo; quería que supiera que nada cambiaría entre ellos con aquella relación. Ahora el pequeño se escabulló de los brazos de Emily para ir a los de su madre, ella se agachó para recibirlo. El niño le habló de cerca al rostro, claramente.

\- Sí, mami, mientras seas feliz y sonrías siempre, deseo que Emily sea tu novia.

La madre sintió que su corazón se derretía, abrazó y besó a su hijo hasta casi asfixiarlo. La hija de la embajadora observó con ojos húmedos la escena. Estaban a punto de comenzar a tocar las puertas de una vida tranquila, llena de nuevos y mejores momentos. La ex jugadora de soccer compuso a su hijo, vio que se recuperara de las muestras de cariño, luego, miró a Prentiss.

\- Agente, creo que tiene una pregunta qué hacerme

Le dijo en tono jocoso la rubia a la mujer mayor, mientras le extendía la mano para que se acercara. La agente de cabello negro no dudó y se aproximó hasta tomar su mano, cuidando de que Henry no quedara aplastado entre las dos. Con la mano libre, la mujer políglota peinó el cabello de la mujer de baja estatura.

\- ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi novia, Jennifer Jareau?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa, trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, esa pregunta llevaba guardada mucho tiempo en el fondo de su cabeza y de su corazón, creía que nunca sería posible preguntarla en voz alta, y menos dirigirla al objeto de su cariño. La chica provinciana contestó, como lo haría su hijo, asintiendo con la cabeza y acompañándola con palabras.

\- Sí, Emily Prentiss, quiero ser tu novia.

La hija de la embajadora sonrió más ampliamente, el nerviosismo daba paso a una alegría que a duras penas cabía en el pecho. Se acercaron para darse un beso sencillo, lleno de ternura y respeto.

\- ¡Wow, en verdad se gustan!

Escucharon la frase del chiquillo de manera resignada, de ahora en adelante sería una adorable parte de la escena, y posiblemente las interrupciones no tendrían fin. Pero no habría problema, Emily adoraba a los dos, y era bien correspondida por ambos rubios Jareau. Se separaron, pero JJ no resistió darle un beso más en la mejilla a su ahora novia y se volvió para ver a su hijo.

\- Bien, vayamos a nuestra nueva casa, ¿no quieres conocer tu nuevo cuarto, campeón?

\- ¡Sí!...

\- Primero, por favor, sube al cuarto de visitas y revisa que todo haya quedado en orden, y aprovecha para ir al baño.

\- ¡Sí, mami!

Gritó efusivamente su hijo; no podía contener su corazón de alegría, así que mientras subía las escaleras, comenzó a compartirles todo lo que quería hacer en la casa nueva, con sus juguetes, y todo lo que podría jugar con el tío Reid y Jack, si tío Aaron lo llevaba a su casa. Mientras lo esperaban, Emily fue a la barra de la cocina para poner algunas cosas en un bolso de supermercado y JJ, se dirigió a la lavandería para tomar una de las mochilas de su anfitriona llena de ropa. Mientras no estaba Jennifer a la vista, la mujer mayor aprovechó para avisar a Penélope que no tardarían en salir. Finalmente, la chica de Pennsylvania salió del cuarto de lavado para alcanzar a su amiga de cabello negro en el pasillo.

\- ¿Esta es una maleta con ropa limpia?

Le mostró una mochila muy estilo Prentiss, sobria, práctica. La ex agente de la Interpol asintió con un gesto. Jennifer se la colgó al hombro.

\- ¿Y eso?

Preguntó confusa la mujer de cabello negro.

\- Por si se necesita.

Contestó segura la chica de Pennsylvania. Prentiss la miró curiosa.

\- No entiendo

Reconoció la hija de la embajadora. JJ la miró fijamente, amaba todo en ella, incluidos los momentos que mostraba desconcierto.

\- Mientras estaba en la tina, relajándome, pensé si sería posible que … ¿quisieras pasar tiempo de calidad con tu novia?

Preguntó la mujer de provincia en tono pícaro, parpadeando continuamente.

\- Ah, oh, ¡Claro!

Contestó Emily, entendiendo por fin a lo que se refería su novia rubia. Jennifer disfrutó ver cómo el rostro de su novia pasaba de confusión a comprensión de su sugerencia. Hasta creyó ver cómo se enrojecían un poco aquellas mejillas marmóreas. El desconcierto momentáneo de la mujer políglota no se quedaría así, ese juego lo podían jugar dos.

\- ¿Lleva mi pijama favorita, señorita?

JJ ahora era quien mostraba confusión.

\- Mi playera de capitana del equipo de soccer

Dijo triunfante Prentiss. Jennifer rio.

\- Te puedo conseguir muchas de esas, aunque, no sé…

Su mirada se levantó, hacia la nada, y puso su dedo en la barbilla, imitando el gesto universal de reflexión.

\- … si Henry duerme temprano, y tenemos una charla acompañada de un buen vino, posiblemente no necesite pijama en absoluto, agente Prentiss.

Emily sonriente, oficialmente sonrojada, tragó saliva; le gustaba aquella coquetería de su nueva novia. La observó con atención, prácticamente sentía que se perdía en aquellos ojos azules. Sin la inseguridad de los días anteriores, invadió su espacio personal.

\- ¿Realmente quieres esto, Jennifer Jareau?

Jennifer la besó en la nariz.

\- Realmente quiero esto, Emily, realmente te quiero a ti

Prentiss no pudo resistirse, aquella confesión la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, y se inclinó para capturar aquellos labios bien definidos entre los suyos. Fue un beso menos ansioso que los primeros, lento, casi sensual, con promesas implícitas. Tuvo que ser breve porque de pronto escucharon unos pasos apresurados por la escalera. Henry apareció de nuevo, contento, saltando del último escalón; se dirigió a la mujer más madura; sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a la pareja de su madre.

\- ¿Vamos a irnos en tu coche, mami?

\- Sí, pequeño

El infante guio a Emily hasta el Alfa Romeo rojo, al lado del suyo.

\- No creí que te gustaran los autos deportivos

JJ sonrió orgullosa.

\- Creo que hay muchas cosas que no conocen de mí, pero he decidido comenzar a compartir, no sé por qué con el trabajo que tenemos, no había entendido qué tan corta es la vida como para desperdiciarla en cariños y personas que no corresponden ni valen la pena.

\- Decía mientras se subían al coche y recibía a Prentiss con un beso adentro de la cabina.

\- Y yo deseo conocer todas y cada una, Jennifer Jareau

La chica de Pennsylvania sonrió ante aquellas palabras y la mirada firme de su novia. Emily se aseguró que Henry tuviera bien abrochado el cinturón.

\- ¿Listo, amiguito?

\- ¡Sí!

La dueña del coche arrancó con precaución, y maniobró audazmente en cuanto estuvo en las calles de D.C. camino a la propiedad de Rossi.

Llegaron al suburbio donde vivía el descendiente de italianos, observando las fincas rodeadas de enormes jardines. Al irse acercando, la mujer de cabello negro avisó de su llegada a Penélope, ella le indicó entraran por la reja trasera, que era el acceso directo al jardín y quedaba más cerca de la casa de huéspedes que ocuparían los dos Jareau. Viéndolos en la entrada, el dueño de la finca abrió con el control remoto la reja. Más de alguna ceja de los varones se alzó por ver un deportivo de marca clásica llegar a la propiedad de Rossi, y más ver a la Petite de Morgan manejándolo.

JJ paró el coche en el camino de ladrillos que rodeaba el jardín, todavía a algunos metros de distancia de la casa.

\- ¡Mira, mami!

Decía Henry gritando y bajándose el coche, desde esa distancia se apreciaba un letrero de bienvenida colgado al centro del porche de la casa clásica de doble agua, que hacía juego con la casa principal, era una versión igual de elegante, pero reducida, suficiente para una familia pequeña. La rubia de Pennsylvania se quitó los lentes y atrajo la atención de la mujer de cabello negro.

\- ¿Les compartimos la noticia, Em?

Preguntó la chica provinciana, dándole un apretón de manos a la experta en operaciones encubiertas.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega; muy agradecida por su lectura, Key_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Momentos familiares._

 **Interrupciones**

Capítulo 21

La hija de la embajadora, registró lo que le preguntaban; observó aquel rostro enmarcado por cabello rubio, luego sus manos entrelazadas y regresó a los ojos de su amada amiga. Pensó:

 _\- "Así debe sentirse tener una pareja, que te complementa y te considera para cada paso que se tiene que dar juntas"_

Encontró su voz para poder responder a su novia.

\- Si tú estás lista para compartirlo, yo estaré contigo.

A JJ se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y se inclinó para besar brevemente a su pareja. A pesar de la distancia entre la casa y el coche recién llegado, el gesto no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos que las esperaban al pie de las escaleras del porche de su próximo hogar.

\- ¿Vieron lo que yo vi?

Dijo Morgan a Hotch, Beth y Rossi.

\- Sí…

Comenzó a decir Rossi, contento por ambas mujeres.

\- …por fin sucedió lo que había quedado pendiente por tanto tiempo, las dos merecen su compañía y su cariño.

Observaron como JJ bajó del coche y con pasos largos rodeó el vehículo para alcanzar a Prentiss, que ya cerraba la puerta del lado del copiloto, luego la rubia, de manera decidida, extendía la mano para recibir en ella la marmórea y cálida mano de su novia. Se miraron momentáneamente a los rostros y luego caminaron sin titubeos a donde las esperaban su familia no consanguínea.

Repentinamente se escuchó un grito agudo

\- ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡ESTÁN JUNTAS! ¡ESTÁN JUNTAS!

La voz era de Penélope, que saltaba y luego corrió un poco para recibirlas con un enorme abrazo. Cuando fueron liberadas de la estrujante bienvenida, las chicas a verificaron si no habían sido lesionadas en alguna parte de sus costillas.

-¡Felicidades, chicas! ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias, Penélope…

\- Gracias, amiga…

Respondían emocionadas la pareja de mujeres, compartir que estaban juntas, demostrar que se querían como más que amigas, les aligeraba el corazón. Beth, Hotch, Rossi y Morgan rieron ante el escándalo de la experta en tecnología, Reid, como era usual en esos asuntos, tardó en registrar la información.

\- Mi mamá y Em son novias ahora, tío Reid

Le explicó el chico, acostumbrado a los despistes de su padrino, ante los ojos de Jack, que también veía contento la escena de la tía Penélope haciendo escándalo. Cuando se separaron de su mejor amiga, la pareja se encaminó a abrazar y agradecer a los demás. Emily sabía que aquel momento era especial para Jennifer, así que dejó que ella comenzara a recibir los abrazos.

Al primero que se dirigió fue a Rossi, con quien extendió los brazos y le apretó como cuando una hija pretende compartir toda su alegría a su padre.

\- ¡Cara!

\- Rossi…

A ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, JJ tragó saliva y pudo hablar.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, y realmente quiero decir todo, esto es muy importante para mí

\- No tienes de qué agradecer, lo sabes, son mi familia, y ustedes me han soportado más que todas mis esposas juntas.

Rieron ante el comentario, y finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego fue con Hotch y Beth.

\- ¡Oh!, Beth, gracias por estar también aquí

\- Con gusto, además de Jack, ustedes son la familia de Aaron, y si a agradecimientos vamos, ustedes también me han recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Poco después, Prentiss llegó con Morgan.

\- Ya era hora, Princesa

Al momento, llegó JJ con ellos.

\- ¿Es esta la Petite de Pennsylvania? Sólo de verte me da miedo

Rieron.

\- ¿Qué dices, Derek?

Preguntó curiosa Jennifer.

\- Llegas con un coche deportivo, caminas con cadereo, y mírala, la tienes atada a tu meñique, mujer, y no es que no la trajeras antes de esto, lo que pasa es que ahora lo puede mostrar.

Ambas le dieron un puñetazo en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ouch! Lo ven, lo dicho, das miedo…

Las risas surgieron de todos.

\- …ya, en serio, todos estamos contentos por ustedes, se ven felices, y será lo mejor para Henry.

Ahora le daban un abrazo y besaban sus mejillas, cada una en un extremo.

\- Ok, ok, ahora vamos a mostrarles su casa. ¡Reid, Henry, Jack!

Llamó Penélope a los chicos que ya correteaban en el jardín.

\- Aquí están las llaves, cara

Rossi se las entregó a Jennifer, quien las tomó con emoción y agradecimiento, no pudiendo evitar darle otro beso en la mejilla a Dave. Comenzaron el recorrido en el sótano, que era toda la parte de lavandería y un centro de entretenimiento muy funcional, no solamente para Henry y JJ, sino para todos los que quisieran visitarla. Luego revisaron la planta baja, que tenía su sala con chimenea; la cocina con una barra y aparatos electrodomésticos que permitían hacer la vida fácil cuando se trataba de hacer alimentos, parte ya los tenía Jennifer, y otros tantos nuevos, cortesía de todos los amigos, que parecía planeaban pasar comidas y noches de partidos de domingo. Para todos, la chica Jareau era la hermana favorita con la que todos querían pasar tiempo para disfrutar de su calidez. Cuando iban a la segunda planta, excepto Reid y Jack, todos los varones decidieron comenzar a preparar la carne asada en la terraza de la casa principal.

Jennifer no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y refugiarse en el hombro de Prentiss al ver lo feliz que era Henry revisando su cuarto, lleno de juguetes, libros, su propio baño y montón de memorabilia de sus personajes favoritos. Reid, Henry y Jack se quedaron en el cuarto del pequeño mientras las mujeres iban al cuarto principal. Por supuesto, la chica rubia iba tomada de la mano de Emily, y ella no le negaba el gesto, le gustaba sentir las emociones que surgían de JJ cuando iba llegando a cada habitación.

\- Y bien, esta es tu recámara Jennifer.

Dijo abriendo la puerta del aposento, que estaba pintada en colores claros y decorada con muebles de madera, y aunque eran los mismos de su casa anterior, el aspecto era totalmente diferente.

\- ¡Gracias, Penélope! Todo está increíble y cálidamente arreglado.

Había una pared donde colgó fotografías de cada año de vida de Henry, y algunas con todos los miembros de la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento. Separándose de Prentiss, le dio un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

\- Todavía queda una sección por mostrarte.

Dijo la tecnóloga en tono seguro y anticipado. Abrieron una pequeña puerta que daba a unas escaleras estrechas, por donde se subía al ático, que entre Prentiss y la diosa de los teclados habían arreglado exclusivamente para ella. Ahí estaba un escritorio espacioso, adornado con sus flores favoritas, que recibía luz a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. En un rincón, había un sillón ancho donde podía extender las piernas y reclinar el respaldo, acompañado por una lámpara de lectura en un costado, y un pequeño librero en el opuesto. En la pared al frente del escritorio, la más amplia, colocaron un sillón largo, donde podrían sentarse, mínimo, tres personas o alguien alto, recostarse sin dificultad. En otro rincón, estaban todos sus trofeos y reconocimientos ganados por ser deportista y agente excepcional.

\- Aquí podrás trabajar sin ninguna dificultad vía remota sin necesidad de ir a la oficina si así lo decides; además, cuentas con comunicación por toda la casa para vigilar dónde está Henry y si él lo necesita, te puede llamar desde cualquier lugar de la casa, es una especie de micrófono para bebés, pero conectado en red. Y no te preocupes, es de una sola vía, él no escuchará lo que estés haciendo.

Dijo en tono pícaro, observando a las dos mujeres. Beth tuvo que reírse de la reacción de ambas, tímidas, pero con alivio por saber ese pequeño detalle técnico.

\- Muy considerado de tu parte, Penélope.

Le respondió la chica provinciana con un tono de rubor en sus mejillas. Beth y Penélope se adelantaron un poco, para llamar a los chicos y llevarlos a la terraza de Rossi. Jennifer aprovechó el instante para jalar a Emily entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias, Em!

Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus labios despacio. Emily sintió mariposas en su estómago, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar más separada de Jennifer y demostrarle su amor como quisiera, sin riesgo de que alguien las encontrara.

\- No tienes de qué, todos queremos que seas feliz, Jenn

Se besaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh!, siempre pensando en los demás, sin querer darte crédito por todo lo que tú haces; tú siempre te has ocupado de mí de manera especial Em, ya no necesitas disimularlo, ahora somos pareja.

La hija de la embajadora sonrió y besó a su novia en la nariz.

\- Tendré que acostumbrarme, linda, todos estos años tuve que esforzarme para no cruzar líneas, para no hacerte sentir incómoda y te separaras de mí.

Jennifer se pegó a ella, y la besó en la mejilla, para luego recorrer lentamente con sus labios aquella larga quijada y encontrarse con los labios de la mujer de cabello negro. Saboreó cada instante, y sentía como Emily movía sus dedos largos, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro su cintura, para rozar su piel debajo de la camisa.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, es hora….¡oh!, ¡lo siento, lo siento!

Dijo Reid tratando de darse la media vuelta en la escalera. Inmediatamente Jennifer se ocultó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Emily, soltando un sonoro suspiro de frustración, al cual la mujer de cabello negro de nuevo respondió con una pequeña risita.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cuando podremos estar tranquilas? Anhelo poder estar contigo sin interrupciones.

Dijo la ex jugadora de soccer. Prentiss la apretó de nuevo a su cuerpo, besó su mejilla y luego se acercó a su oído, susurrándole.

\- Al final del día estaremos juntas, sólo tú y yo, linda.

Jennifer la observó al rostro, se perdió en aquellos ojos obscuros. Eso prometía, y prometía bien, ojalá el tiempo pasara rápido para poder estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Emily, sintiendo su calidez, su cariño y corresponderlos sin timidez.

Alcanzaron al resto de las mujeres en el porche, y tomándose de los brazos caminaron juntas a la casa de Rossi, donde todos los caballeros habían comenzado a preparar la carne en el asador y acomodado la mesa para compartir el almuerzo.

Estando alrededor del asador, Dave llamó la atención de los varones, incluido Reid, que había salido disparado de la casa de JJ después de haber topado con ellas e interrumpirlas en el ático.

\- ¡Oh, no! miren eso, creo que debemos de cuidarnos, esas cuatro chicas juntas pueden ser peligrosas.

Decía Rossi, ante la risita de todos los demás. Derek, todavía divertido por lo que le contó Reid, tomó la iniciativa e invitó a todos a la mesa.

\- Bien, familia, es hora de compartir los alimentos

Cada uno tomó un plato y se acercó al asador para ser servido por Derek y Hotch. Luego, cuando todos ya habían tomado su lugar en la mesa, pequeños incluidos; Rossi tomó la palabra.

\- Tal como dijo Derek, somos familia, y me encanta tenerlos en casa, compartiendo la alegría de una nueva pareja, del inicio de una nueva vida, todos mis mejores deseos, y brindo porque tengamos más días como estos, en donde el trabajo queda de lado y el cariño es lo que podemos disfrutar entre todos nosotros. ¡Salud!

\- Salud, papa Rossi…

Dijo Derek, y todos siguieron la corriente, bautizando al patriarca de la familia.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente ser el más viejo de ustedes!

Rieron todos ante el gesto de supuesto enfado de Rossi. Beth, contagiada por el entusiasmo de todos, preguntó sin empacho alguno.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo Derek y tú podrán darnos otra noticia agradable?

Le preguntó a Penélope. Todos se quedaron mirando, Beth, sin saberlo, soltó una bomba al centro de la mesa. La reina de los teclados por fin se había quedado callada y Derek no tenía manera de contestar.

\- Bueno…

Comenzó Penélope.

\- Tenemos algo qué decirles…

Interrumpió Derek. Y continuó Penélope.

\- Digamos que, estrictamente hablando, Derek no pasó por mí esta mañana para venir juntos aquí, yo me quedé en su casa.

Hotch se medio ahogó con el trago de cerveza que estaba dando, y los miró a ambos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos soltaron la carcajada ante la expresión tan descompuesta del siempre controlado Aaron y comenzaron a escuchar la historia de labios de Derek y Penélope, que se tomaron de la mano a la vista de todos, sobre la mesa; sin tener problema en compartir los detalles de lo sucedido, claro, conscientes de que había niños en la mesa. Jennifer y Prentiss agradecieron que la atención se desviara de ellas, y disfrutaron aquella tarde con su familia no consanguínea, viendo también como Henry estaba contento y compartía su tiempo entre su madre, padrinos y su casi hermano mayor, Jack.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y se deleitaron con una cena ligera improvisada por Rossi y Prentiss, cómplices en el crimen cuando se trataba de platillos italianos. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Beth, Hotch y Jack, luego, Reid. Penélope y Derek ayudaron a levantar todo lo de la reunión, junto con la pareja de chicas y papa Rossi.

\- Vamos Henry, da las gracias, ya es tiempo de que descanses, mañana iremos a buscar una nueva escuela para ti.

\- Si, mami.

Dijo el pequeño, cansado, pero contento, se acercó a Rossi para darle un beso de buenas noches, luego se colgó de tío Derek y Penélope. Ellos también dijeron adiós, y se fueron por la parte frontal de la casa.

\- ¿Me permites un momento con Jennifer, Emily?

Aunque un poco desconcertada, Prentiss asintió. Abrazó a Rossi en agradecimiento y despedida, y se retiró.

\- Sip, por supuesto, mientras preparo a Henry para que duerma.

Ambas chicas se besaron en la mejilla. Papa Rossi y Jennifer los vieron alejarse. Por fin el hombre rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Estás contenta, cara?

Jennifer lo vio a los ojos, agradecida por tener a alguien como él tan cerca.

\- Sí, Dave, estoy muy contenta, hacía mucho no me sentía así, sonriendo casi todo el tiempo, nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo segura de lo que puedo ser capaz.

Rossi se acercó y la abrazó.

\- Me da gusto, yo también hacía mucho que no veía a esa mujer en ti, contenta, considerada, sin dudas, y también estoy contenta por nuestra Princesa, el cariño por ti la estaba consumiendo al no poder demostrarlo.

JJ lo besó de nuevo y se arrebujó en él.

\- Estoy muy agradecida con todos, y contigo por estar siempre al pendiente de mí.

\- Es lo que tú haces por nosotros cada día en el trabajo, pequeña, así que te has ganado el respeto y el corazón de todos.

Se separaron, la chica rubia observó que Rossi sacaba de un cajón de la cocina un juego de llaves y otro control para entregárselo.

\- Si lo consideras prudente, entrega estos duplicados de la casa y el control de la reja a nuestra princesa, supongo que la tendremos muy seguido por estos lugares.

Cual hija pequeña, otra vez Jennifer se colgó del cuello de aquella figura paterna.

\- ¡Gracias, de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Le dijo emocionada.

\- Anda, no la hagas esperar más.

Se dieron un último beso en la mejilla. Asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta de la terraza, Dave observó a Jennifer emprendiendo una apresurada caminata para llegar a su nueva casa.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Espero les haya entretenido, nos leemos en la última entrega, KEy_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: La entrega final. Mi reconocimiento a tod s los que han escrito sobre esta pareja, me ayudaron a sentir confianza para armar esta historia. Dedicado a 15marday por sus comentarios constantes en cada capítulo._

 **Interrupciones**

Capítulo 22

Cuando llegó a la casa de huéspedes que ocuparía por tiempo desconocido, buscó a Emily y a su hijo.

\- ¡Hijo, Emily!

\- ¡Acá estamos!

Escuchó la respuesta de Emily, a quien encontró en el pasillo de arriba. Contenta, Jennifer se lanzó a sus brazos, disfrutó de aquella calidez por unos instantes y se separó de ella, para extender las manos.

\- Rossi te manda esto.

Prentiss observó lo que le entregaba.

-¡Oh, Rossi! ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Mami!

Jennifer tomó de la mano a Emily, y entraron de nuevo al cuarto del niño.

\- Buenas noches, campeón.

Le dijo Emily inclinándose a besarle la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Em, y ¡gracias por todo!

\- De nada, pequeño.

Ya en la puerta se dirigió a Jennifer, que estaba sentada en la cama con su hijo.

\- Te espero abajo, Jen, ¿vino o café, quizá té?

\- Té, hoy ya fue suficiente de vino, ¡gracias!

\- De nada.

Ambos rubios vieron desaparecer a la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

\- Feliz, mamá, muy feliz, por tener una familia tan grande, pero sobre todo, por verte riendo y platicando de todo, ¡me gusta verte abrazada a Emily!

\- ¡Oh, pequeño!

Lo abrazó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Tú eres feliz, mami?

\- Sí, soy feliz por verte bien, recuperándote, disfrutando de todo esto, y también por estar con Emily.

\- Entonces, estaremos muy bien, mami.

\- Sí, estaremos bien.

Se besaron mutuamente en las mejillas, la madre arropó al niño, revisó las ventanas, acomodó alguno de los juguetes, y saliendo, dejó encendida la pequeña lámpara que servía de guía a Henry para entrar al baño. Decidió ir a cambiarse de camisa, quería sentirse cómoda con Emily estando cerca de ella, porque en esta ocasión, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar solas y juntas.

Cuando bajaba a preparar sus bebidas calientes, la agente de cabello negro vio su mochila abandonada en la cocina, olfateó su blusa y decidió cambiarse para la velada, había quedado impregnada de humo y hierbas aromáticas de la cocina de Rossi. Puso la tetera a calentar y la cafetera a funcionar, luego se retiró al pequeño baño de visitas de la primera planta. No podía borrar su sonrisa de pensar que por fin estaría tranquila con JJ.

Como persona criada en Europa, tenía un sentido fino para los tiempos, así que cuando salió sonaron los silbatos de aviso de que sus bebidas estaban listas. Husmeó por las alacenas y encontró las tazas adecuadas. Luego las puso en una pequeña charola, las acompañó con sus respectivas servilletas, azucarera y cucharas, y se encaminó a la sala. Ahí se ocupó de encender la chimenea, afortunadamente, ocupando tecnología, sin padecer el rudimentario rito del acomodo de la leña seca.

De manera sigilosa, aunque sin intención, Jennifer bajó los escalones y desde ahí observó a una reflexiva Emily sentada en el sillón enfrente del hogar. Mientras se acercaba, admiraba como las pequeñas llamas iluminaban su rostro. La ex agente de la Interpol estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica rubia hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella. Aquella imagen la dejó sin palabras, a pesar de la sencillez del atuendo de su compañera de trabajo, su actitud y mirada eran distintas, todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba volúmenes de las cosas que habían cambiado en el transcurso de aquellas 24 horas: de la noche angustiosa del sábado a esa pacífica velada de domingo.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Preguntó con timidez la chica provinciana. Emilly sonrió.

\- Solo pensamientos, pero ya te lo había dicho, no debes preocuparte por interrumpirme, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Le dijo extendiendo su mano para acercarla y hacerla que se sentara junto a ella. Cuando la chica rubia acabó de sentarse, se aproximó a Prentiss para tomar su brazo y rodearse de él, acomodando su cabeza en aquel hombro, terminando por recargar parte de su cuerpo en el torso delgado, pero ejercitado de Emily; aspiró profundamente, le gustaba aquel aroma cítrico de su amada de cabello negro.

\- En serio, ¿qué piensas, princesa?

La hija de la embajadora besó la frente de Jennifer, le gustaba el apodo en los labios de aquella mujer, lo decía de manera distinta a Morgan y a Rossi, le daba un toque de intimidad y ternura.

\- Pensaba en ti, en lo mucho que has cambiado de la noche del sábado a ahora.

Jennifer suspiró y se hundió más en el cuerpo de Emily.

\- Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho, yo diría que desde el viernes a esta noche. Siempre agradeceré tu solidaridad y discreción, a pesar de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Ahora Emily suspiraba, y se refugiaba en la coronilla de JJ.

\- Lo haces parecer como si fuera la mejor amiga del mundo.

\- ¿No lo eres?

Preguntaba desconcertada Jennifer separándose un poco de Emily para mirarla al rostro.

\- Cuando nos vimos el viernes y me dijiste que te divorciarías de Will, francamente, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no sentirme aliviada; tú estabas atravesando por algo doloroso y yo estaba contenta porque te separarías; en ese momento, me invadió un sentimiento de alegría, y también de culpabilidad.

La rubia acarició aquel rostro marmóreo, mientas aprendía los gestos de su dueña.

\- Pero finalmente dejaste de lado lo que sentías realmente, y fuiste solidaria. No me imagino estar en tu lugar.

Paseó su mano por la barbilla de la mujer más alta, la observó con atención, como gesto de reconocimiento por su esfuerzo en no hacerla sentir incómoda. Prentiss se ruborizó y la mujer más joven volvió a recargarse en el hombro de ella. La mujer mayor retomó la palabra.

\- No fue fácil, pero me conformaba con tener tu amistad, y poder tener la oportunidad de estar cerca.

Jennifer se despegó de nuevo, tenía una pregunta importante qué hacer y deseaba ver su respuesta, no sólo escucharla, quería ver sus ojos, sus labios pronunciándolo.

\- ¿Me amas, Emily?

Preguntó con timidez JJ, con un tinte de inseguridad en su voz. La experta criminóloga acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio atrás de la oreja, luego, recorrió con algunos de sus dedos aquel perfil, hasta parar en su boca. La hija de la embajadora no pudo evitar una punzada en el pecho, y la chica provinciana detectó su gesto de desconcierto.

\- Te he visto estos días demostrarlo, y también, lo he empezado a ver en todos tus gestos desde que nos conocimos, comienzo a descifrarlo, pero quisiera escucharlo, asegurarme que no son ideas mías, y que, aun siendo perfiladora, no estoy viendo señales equivocadas.

La ex agente de la Interpol comprendió, ciertamente no lo había dicho en voz alta, no le había dicho todo lo que sentía en su pecho con el simple hecho de su presencia.

\- Te amo, Jennifer Jareau, con todo mi corazón.

Dijo segura, claramente, mirándola a los ojos. La mujer rubia sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la agente espigada.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Emily, no tienes idea cuánto.

La hija de la embajadora la volvió a tomar del rostro para acercarla al suyo; se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella mutua confesión, perdida en los ojos azules de la agente más joven. Con seguridad, Jareau coló su mano entre sus torsos para poner su palma en la mejilla izquierda de Emily, recorrió la distancia hasta su cuello, observó con atención aquellos labios delgados, y sin más preámbulos se inclinó, posando suavemente sus labios en aquella boca que sólo emitió un pequeño suspiro de agrado. Sin cerrar los ojos, la mujer mayor observó cómo Jennifer presionaba con más seguridad su boca contra la suya, y viendo aquella determinación, sacudió su letargo y le correspondió. Por fin la perfiladora experta enredaba sus manos en aquellos cabellos rubios sedosos, para besar con intensidad a su dueña.

Luego de algunos minutos disfrutando mutuamente sus besos, así como sus manos aprendiendo sus rostros, la ex capitana del equipo de soccer rompió el silencio, y se reacomodó en los brazos de Emily, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer más alta.

\- Deseaba escuchar que me amas, mirándote al rostro, sin testigos, sólo para mí.

Emily suspiró, entendía lo que percibía la otra mujer, también deseaba decírselo a solas, con calma, en un momento tranquilo como ese. Besó la coronilla de JJ y disfrutó que la rubia comenzara a acariciar su brazo que la rodeaba y aseguraba que no se despegara de ella. Un tanto ausente, la especialista en comunicaciones, retomó la palabra.

\- También esa noche me hallé cómoda en tus brazos, aliviada, sentí algo que ya no percibía con Will, así que no fuiste la única, también la culpa me invadió: estaba a punto de divorciarme, acusada por mis engaños, y, sin embargo, había algo en tu abrazo que me hizo sentir bien, ligera.

A Emily le asaltó la curiosidad, también quería sentirse segura de algunas cosas. Ahora era ella la que liberaba a la mujer más joven y se acomodaba para mirarla al rostro.

\- Entonces, ¿ya no lo amas?

Jennifer percibió que aquella pregunta era obligada, ella lo hubiera preguntado estando en el lugar de su amiga de cabello negro. Se aseguró de verla fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, ya no lo amo y creo que, si alguna vez lo amé, fue porque parecía un sueño, caballeroso, atento, pero nada más. Nunca se convirtió en realidad, no acabó de hacerse tangible, presente.

La mujer más joven ahora tomaba el rostro de la hija de la embajadora con ambas manos y continuó.

\- Contigo, desde el viernes, sentí algo nuevo, sentí calidez, y hoy por la mañana, cuando me miraste por la espalda…

Emily se sonrojó y se mordió el labio por saber que su mejor amiga la había pillado.

\- … me sentí deseada; luego, cuando me dejaste sola, mientras descansaba en la tina, pensando en ti, mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba, pero me agradó, y me pregunté seriamente qué sería estar contigo.

Y diciendo eso, se acercó para besar de nuevo a la perfiladora experta. Emily tragó saliva. Percibió que la rubia se levantaba, la jaló para que se alzara con ella y la acompañara. Algo cayó en su sitio, la mujer de cabello negro no quería imaginar cosas, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí…

Dijo JJ emocionada, esforzándose para que le salieran las palabras.

\- … ven.

Dejaron olvidadas sus bebidas calientes en la mesita de la sala, ahora no eran importantes, lo importante era el tiempo que podían compartir juntas, a solas. Con pasos cadenciosos ambas mujeres recorrieron la distancia entre la estancia y el cuarto de la agente especialista en comunicaciones interdepartamentales. No había prisa, Emily disfrutó ver delante de ella el cuerpo de la mujer rubia. Ella, disfrutó percibir aquella mirada que la deseaba.

Al llegar a la recámara, Jennifer indicó a Emily que entrara, luego, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta. Observó la elegancia de aquella figura al centro de su habitación, se miraron de frente y la mujer mayor esperó a que la más joven se acercara. Se volvieron a besar, con calma, respirándose. Finalmente, las manos comenzaron a sentirse libres para recorrer sus torsos vestidos. Cuando ya no era suficiente para ambas aquellas caricias, decidieron comenzar a desabrochar sus camisas.

Jennifer no sabía cuánta experiencia tenía Emily, pero sí demostró más habilidad para quitarle la ropa. Cuando aquellas manos marmóreas comenzaron a bajar su camisa para descubrirla, JJ cobró conciencia de lo que vería su amada: las cicatrices de su tortura y el moretón que le causó Will. Repentinamente se ruborizó y detuvo el ritmo de la ex agente de la Interpol.

\- No temas, JJ, soy yo, te conozco y te amo toda, con tus defectos, con tus imperfecciones, con todas tus cicatrices que son parte de tu historia.

La experta perfiladora, para demostrar que podía confiar en ella, que ambas tenían cicatrices, bajó su camisa, y quedó al descubierto. De manera espontánea, JJ derramó lágrimas, y extendió su mano para tocar el escote de Emily, con su mirada, pidió permiso para recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos el tatuaje de mirlo que cubría lo que fue la marca de Doyle en el pecho de la ex agente de la Interpol.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

Emily asintió en silencio, y tomó aquella mano entre las suyas.

\- Sí, porque tú siempre estarás por encima de todo, especialmente encima de todo sufrimiento. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi consuelo, mi más anhelado y bello deseo.

Y con esa declaración, JJ se inclinó para besarla, de manera profunda, con sentimiento. Después de quedarse un poco sin aire, su nariz recorrió la quijada larga y un tanto angulosa de la mujer de cabello negro, que ya la abrazaba para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. La chica provinciana dejó de lado su inexperiencia con mujeres y comenzó un lento recorrido con sus labios a lo largo de aquel elegante y largo cuello. Ese fue el inicio de un encuentro íntimo, por mucho tiempo deseado por Emily, recién soñado por JJ, y que ahora podía ser realizado, con calma, detallado, por fin, sin interrupciones.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Gracias a quienes me acompañaron en esta jornada de 22 capítulos, espero les haya entretenido; sus comentarios son bienvenidos._ _A mí me ha gustado escribirla; nos leemos en otra historia ;) KEy._


End file.
